


To The Moon And Back

by kbunny123



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, High School, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbunny123/pseuds/kbunny123
Summary: When Charles saves a defenseless cat from a group of delinquent kids, he never expects his life to get so…exciting. No longer is Charles just an ordinary 15 year old trying to get through high school, but he's also a crime-fighting hero of Love and justice. Now his problems consist of passing freshman year, stopping an incoming alien invasion and trying to get Mister tall, dark, and in a cape to notice him.Aka the sailor moon au that no one asked for





	1. Act 1: Charles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this AU is based off the original Sailor Moon animated series, Sailor Moon manga, and Sailor Moon Crystal. Some knowledge of the show would be helpful, but definitely not needed.
> 
> This is my first fanfic and without a beta, so please review!

The outfit that Charles wore seemed expensive, fancy and surprising airy. A huge contrast from the stiff suits he's use to wearing. If he'd been wearing one right now, the fabric would be stiff and uncomfortable from the amount of running he's doing. Why he is running or where he’s going is something that he doesn’t have the answer to. He only knows that his body seemed to be working independently from his brain. No matter how hard he tries to stop, his body keeps running. To distract himself from the burning in his lungs, Charles decided to take in his surroundings. Going off the never-ending greenery, irregular turns he keeps taking, and the grass he feels under his bare feet, his immediate guess is that he's running through some sort of garden/hedge maze. The constant passing of red and green blurs, lets him know it's probably a rose garden. He closes his eyes and takes in the flowery scent. Roses are his favorite.

  
He's a little shocked when his body suddenly makes a sharp left out of the never-ending greenery and stops at the edge of a circular enclosure. The enclosure is a concrete patio surrounded by stone seating and with a fountain in the center. Right next to the fountain was a figure covered in shadow. The person immediately turned to Charles.

"Francis"

The voice was deep and rough but the name was said with so much emotion, Charles felt his heart flutter. Francis definitely wasn't his name, but Charles felt his body responding to the voice. The shadowed figure cautiously stepped farther away from the fountain and came closer to where he stood in the garden. Their features were still shadowed, but Charles could now tell that the figure was a man.

"Magnus, my love" the words fell from Charles's lips unprompted and he cursed his brain for betraying him. Charles didn't even know this man. But it must have been the queue that the man was waiting for, because he started off toward Charles in a desperate manner.

With every step he came closer, Charles knew that he should be making a plan to either escape or fight the stranger. Instead, he felt a familiar excitement fill his chest. He couldn't understand, but suddenly the only thing Charles could think about was touching this man…to have Magnus in his arms.

Only a couple of strides away, it seemed like an eternity before Magnus was there within his reach. When he was finally close enough, Charles flung himself at the man. Prepared to fall into his sweet embrace. It would only be seconds before their lips would collided and....

"Hey there you, you! I don't like your girlfriend! -"

The abrupt sound of Avril Levine stopped Charles in his tracks and seemed to break the scene before him. It took Charles a moment to reorient him self and another to take in his surroundings. He was no longer in the rose garden and definitely not in the sweet embrace of Magnus. A second later he was pretty sure he was back in his room.

"I know that you like Meeeeeeeeee!!"

Yep. He was definitely in his room. Slightly irritated, Charles rolled over and stared angrily at the blaring phone beside him. Honestly, the ringtone had been hilarious when he'd set it up a week ago. He watched the phone as it died, only for it to be revived again with another call seconds later. She's being persistent today. Sighing, Charles answered the phone.

"Where are you?"

"Moira, darling it's nice to hear from you too. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Waiting on Moira's response, he let his mind wonder back to his earlier dream. Or was it a dream at all? It almost felt like a distant memory. But there were several inconsistencies that ruled that theory out. First, was the fact that he'd never been with a man named Magnus in a rose garden. Even with this knowledge, the dream continued to stick with him. Magnus had felt so familiar in his mind. He tried to force himself to pinpoint any familiar facials features he could remember of the mystery man, when he heard a toilet flush from the other side of the receiver.

"Are you calling me from the bathroom?" Charles scrunched up his nose at the thought. He could hear Moira's huff of annoyance.

"Yes Charles, I. Am. There aren't to many places you're allowed to use your phone, on school property, to remind somebody that WE have a test in 2nd block. But please, forgive me. I've seemed to have disturbed your beauty sleep with my bathroom noises!"

After deciphering her mini rant with his sleep riddled brain, Charles did suddenly remember that it was Monday...and that he had a huge test in 2nd block today. Fuck. He checked his phone. 9:20. Double fuck. They were already good ways into 1st period and it would take him at lest 25 minutes to get from Westchester to the city. Charles jumped out of bed and started getting dressed at a manic speed, "Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"What! I've been calling for you for the past 5 minutes. Everyone probably thinks I'm taking a crap! And I'm not your nanny--!"

Charles had been friends with Moira long enough to know when he's pissed her off. He simply thanks her before ending the call. Finished dressing, he grabbed his backpack and runs downstairs. As he passes the study on the bottom right of the stairwell, he notices an abundance of fabric on a small loveseat inside. Upon further investigation, he realizes it's his mother sprawled along the seating, still dressed in her gown from the gala last night. Carefully walking around the dozen of bottles that surrounded her, he isn't shocked to find her fast asleep on her back. Charles had long ago abandoned the idea of his mother sending him off to school in the morning. She didn't typically wake until noon anyway, when the shakes kicked in.

He turns his mother on her side, in case she throws up, and adjusts the ruffles on her dress so she would at least look decent when the maid found her.

"I better get going. I'm already running late."

Charles knew she was dead to the world, but he still felt obligated to wave goodbye before heading out to the driveway. Where he was only mildly surprised that the family car was gone. Of course father and Cain would have already taken the car and left for their respective places. Charles sighs. It's going to take him at least a ten minutes bus ride just to get to the nearest subway stop. Today was looking great.

One bus ride, 9 subway stops and two transfers later he was now 3 blocks from his high school. Charles had just decided that sprinting the rest of the way was his best course of action, when he noticed a group of kids across the street. They were circled in an alleyway and an angry cat's screech could be heard coming from the center of the group. Nothing good came from a noise like that. Charles sighed before checking his phone. It was 10:03, he could spare a minute or two to save a poor animals life.

"Hey you little brats!!" Charles yelled as he crossed the street "Shouldn't you be in school!"

At his yelling the kids scattered like wild fire. He had no idea he was so intimidating.

In the spot the kids had just abandoned was a dingy box, and probably the source of the screeching from earlier. As he peeked inside, he was surprised to find a--

"Blue cat. How fascinating"

Charles bent down to examine the cat further and she was indeed blue. A beautiful, cobalt blue cat with yellow eyes and little whiskers. Charles had expected the cat to be jumpy after dealing with the kids, but she let him check her for injuries without much fight. She seemed to be all right minus a couple of scratches and a sticker stuck to the center of her forehead.

" Oh it looks like those little brats stuck something to you, yeah? Hold still and I'll get it right off!"

With a cautious hand, Charles slowly removed the sticker revealing an orange crescent moon. She only allowed Charles to examine the weird fur pattern for a second, before jumping into the air, away from Charles. She landed gracefully on a near by fence. He tried to pull out his phone to take a picture of the odd colored cat, when he noticed the time. Shit. If he ran the rest maybe he could make it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't read the book."

Charles didn't know what was worse; Moira's clear disappointment or the bright red 30 percent circled on his paper.

Moira is Charles' best friend. They'd met in 4nd grade when Charles had moved to the states. Moira’s mom owned one of the best jewelry stores in Manhattan and it was Sharron Marco's love for the 'finer' things in life that made Moria and Charles cross paths. Moria was smart and witty unlike most kids, and even adults, that Charles came into contact with. They grew to be fast friends. Sharing books, playing games and getting in whole lot of trouble (courtesy of Charles). That was 6 years ago, and now Moria stood before him tall, beautiful and with the same disappointment Charles had become accustomed to over the years.

" I forgot it was going to be a reading test..." the excuse felt lame and pitiful even to his ears. Charles had made it to class with less than a second to spare. His small victory was easily crushed when he realized the test was over the book he hadn't read over spring break. He was surprised he'd made a 30.

"Damn bro, I thought you had an diabetic memory or something," That was Sean. He was unofficially apart of their friend duo... and Charles' weed guy. He also got a 95% on the test completely stoned.

"It's an eidetic memory Sean and it's only really helpful if I've read the material."

"Bummer man. Hey, how about a 'special brownie' to cheer you up. Totally on the house."

Charles was truly touched by Sean's gift and made a show of thanking him for the 'treat'. He even managed to pocket the brownie before Moria could decipher the meaning of 'special'.

"Sean!! You can't sell weed on campus you'll get expelled. In fact selling weed in general can get you put IN JAIL--

"I wasn't SELLING it to him. I was GIVING it to him!!"

"--Besides what Charles need is some retail therapy! We can go buy some new books, go to the arcade for a milkshake, and stop at my mom's jewelry store later. She has a couple of new things I think you'll like."

Charles easily agreed. He wouldn't be Sharron's son if shiny, new things didn't get him a little excited.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes!! I can't believe a got the newest edition of Sailor V!" Charles felt ten times lighter as he twirled out the bookstore with said comic in arms. It almost made him forget about the bad test that seemed to weigh down his backpack.

"I can't believe you read that thing. It's just another comic about a scantily clad super hero catered to boys who can't get real girlfriends"

Charles pouted at Moira poor perception of his favorite heroine." First off, I could definitely get a girlfriend if I really wanted one," Moira gave him a skeptical look," and secondly, Sailor V is hardly like that. She does wear a rather...revealing outfit but she is much more than that. She's the protector of earth, who's fighting off an invading alien race. And she does it all while maintaining a normal teenage life." He leaned closer to Moira and whispered conspirtally in her ear, " They even say that the comic is based off actual events..."

Moria didn't laugh right in his face but he could see the amusement in her eyes

"Really? You think this...stuff is true?"

"I'm serious Moira!!! There are plenty of people that have reported seeing these 'alien' attacks AND there have even been sighting of Sailor V herself fighting them. Can you image darling? The idea of having real contact with extraterrestrial life! Its every future geneticist's dream."

She hummed a small confirmation that she'd heard him as they crossed a busy intersection. "Is this why you didn't do your reading over spring break? To busy entertaining these conspiracy theories."

She said it way to casual. Charles knew instantly that it was some kind of trap. They hadn't talked once over spring break and she was definitely looking for answers. Unfortunately for Charles, he was a terrible liar.

Spring break had been anything but nice for Charles. The Marcos spent the break visiting his grandparents on his father's side. Charles always enjoyed visiting England, his grandparents, not so much. They've never taken a liking to him or his mother like they did Cain. They just weren't good enough for their little Kurt. To save his own sanity, he'd spent most of his time in the cellar library. Great books, terrible reception.

He wasn’t really in the mood to have a ‘heart to heart’ about his family life. Also, she'd probably get mad at the amount of time he spent reading anything, but the required reading for class. Silence would be his best answer. What he didn't account for was the amount of tension his silence would cause between them. He was grateful when he realized they were getting close to their destination.

When they got to the store, Charles had to do a double take just to make sure it was the right building. There were hoards of women piled around the jewelry store fighting to get in. The MacTaggert jewelry store sold only the finest of jewelry that only the most elite socialites could afford. With its limited clientele, it was never terribly busy.  
Charles looked at Moira for answers, but she seemed to be just as confused as him. Sharing concerned glances, they pushed their way past the crowd into the building. After nearly getting trampled 3 times they finally found Moira's mom.

" Oh darling over here! I hope you and your friend buy something today! We're having an 85% off sale on all store items!"

"Sale?"

The worlds seemed clumsy and unpracticed coming from Moira's mouth and even weirder coming from her mother. At least this explained the unusual crowd.  
Charles thought about staying and partaking in the good sale, but he was starting to feel claustrophobic surrounded by all the manic women. And his side was starting to hurt from constantly being elbowed out the way. Yeah, he definitely needed to get out of here. Charles tugged Moira's hand before signally for the door. When they made eye contact he saw the guilt in her eyes and figured their day was coming to an abrupt end.

" I think I'm going to stay and help my mom with the shop. We weren't made for this much traffic, she'll definitely need the hands."

That was logical. Charles understood her reasoning, but he still couldn't fight the feeling of dread that crept up on him at the idea of going home so soon.  
He didn't tell Moria that, she knew more about his home life than anyone. Instead, he just smiled and hugged her good bye before leaving the store.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles tried to wait as late as possible to go home. He'd gone by the arcade and Logan had been there, as dreamy as ever. Charles had hoped to catch his attention today, as something other than a friend, but he was no match for the after school crowd of customers. Logan was at work. So Charles stayed a while longer, beating his high score on the Sailor V game. But he couldn't fight the feeling that someone was watching him. When the creepy feeling didn't cease, he decided to leave, taking the scenic route home to kill some time.

Walking aimlessly around the outskirts of Manhattan, he opened his backpack for his wallet, when his eyes fell on his reading test. He glared at the paper as if it was the greatest evil known to mankind, and it really was to Charles.

Charles would definitely qualify him self as smart. Maybe a little bit above that. Even with his smarts, Charles wasn't taking the transition into high school very well. He wasn't failing, per say, but he was constantly falling behind and having to play catch up to maintain a decent GPA.

Charles loves learning, but the strict following of common core in the public school system, doesn't allow him to fully dive into the material like he wants. Every time Charles starts to get interest in one thing, the teacher is on to the next subject or it's time to go to the next class. For example, before spring break his English class had just finished reading "The importance of being Earnest" by Oscar Wilde, which he thoroughly enjoyed. Charles was much more interested in reading through the rest of Oscar Wilde's works and not all that interested in starting Shakespeare's "twelfth night" over spring break, like his teacher assigned. Which is why he'd failed the test. And with a grade that low, his teacher was required by the school to call his parents. This would be the third time this month that she's called.

His parents didn't really care what he did, but his lack luster grades were starting to effect the Marco's reputation. Apparently, the higher circles of New York society had nothing better to talk about but the academic failings of the Marcos' bastard son. Or at least that's how his father made it sound. He was really going to feel the wrath of his father’s anger for this test.

Charles wished for the 10,00th time today, that he could just forget about the test. That he could throw it and the expectations of high society in the air. The idea sounded silly, but also very appealing. Both symbolically and figuratively. He could do it. It really didn't matter if Charles had the test with him or not, he was already in trouble. It was decided, in a fit of sudden confidence, Charles threw the test behind to be forgotten forever.

"Ow."

Charles whipped around and looked in horror as his test had collided with a pedestrian behind him. The man peeled the paper off of his face and Charles was even more devastated that the man was so handsome. He was tall, with a broad chest and small waist. His jaw was hard and square and he had a tuft of reddish brown hair that was gelled down to his head. Lastly, Charles looked at what must be the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. They were a stormy grey and something else he couldn't put a name to. He must have been a freaking model. Charles was so caught up in checking out the man before him that he almost forgot to apologize.

"Oh...Oh right...yeah...uh. Sorry about the---"

"A 30 percent, did you even read the book?"

Charles was so caught off guard that it took him a minute to actually process what the beautiful man before him said. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and suddenly he wasn't as attractive as before.

" If I was scoring this low on a test I definitely wouldn't be throwing it at strangers on the street. Maybe you should study more."

Charles felt his whole face go red as he snatched the test from the man. His words didn't bite into him like his father's did. They were said factually and like genuine advice, but Charles was still too embarrassed by the whole situation to care. Besides, it wasn't any of his business anyway. This stranger was being a first class ass and Charles made sure to tell him that. Or at least that's what he would've said if they didn't make stupid eye contact again and Charles didn't get lost in his eyes. The whole situation flustered him so much that he simply turned on his heels and ran for his bus stop.

What type of man wore a tuxedo in the daytime anyway?

Charles fumed the entire way home. He was so angry that he didn't even realize he was home until he was standing in his empty driveway.  
The sight of the empty house caused his anger to be replaced with instant relief. He's beyond happy to avoid the test situation a while longer.

As he enters the house, he could hear Cain's music blasting from his room, so he knows at least he’s home. Charles figured the best course of action would be to go to his room and hole up for the night. That was much safer then potentially running into Cain with no witnesses. The last time he'd done that, he'd sustained two broken legs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles tries to makes himself comfortable at his desk with a blanket, his newest Sailor V comic and the 'special' brownie from Sean. As he broke off a corner and popped it in his mouth, he couldn't help but think of Sailor V. Her life was full of so much adventure and discoveries. She was adored by all and always pulled through in the toughest of situations. He couldn't help but envy her. He wishes he were as strong as sailor V.

Suddenly, a cold breeze brushed the back of his neck. "Strange," Charles thinks, as he turns to face his open window, " I don't remember leaving my window open."

He gets up to close the window and notices the blue cat from earlier perched on his window seal.

"Aw, hey there sweetie, did you come to hang out with me?" He picks the cat up from the window seal and stares at her fondly, “It’s probably extremely unsanitary to bring a cat I found on the streets into my room. But I won't tell if you don't tell." He winks at her before gently setting her on the foot of his bed. He's about to turn back to his comic when he hears a voice.

" Thank you Charles. It's nice to know I'll be accommodated after all the trouble I went through to find you." Charles whips around and stares at the cat. He blinks once, then twice. Did that cat just talk?

"W-what?"

" Forgive me, Charles. I am Raven. I was sent to this city on a very important mission." She walks closer to him on the floor and Charles finds himself unable to move. She continues, “I must thank you for earlier. That pesky sticker on my forehead was jamming my communicator, disabling me from completing my mission, and from talking." She pointed to the orange crescent moon on her head before continuing, “I wasn't quite sure at first, but the moon has shown me that you are the person I'm looking for." She finished her speech and stared at him expectedly.

Charles doesn't know what she's expecting because this can’t. Be. Real. There is no way a talking, blue cat has been looking for me. He feels himself swallow hard before responding, "For what?"

"To become the pretty guardian Sailor Moon!"

"..."

Charles stood up, walked to his desk, grabbed the brownie and threw it out the window.

What the hell did Sean put in those things? He would ask tomorrow, Charles needed to sleep right now. Changing into his pajamas, he slipped under the covers and tried his best to ignore the, so not real, talking, blue cat on his bed.

"What are you doing you just can't go sleep!!! You are the guardian sailor moon, protector of love and justice.

Charles doesn't even move from under the covers as he responds, “First, I am not the pretty guardian sailor moon. That's a stupid name. Secondly, What I am is extremely high, which would explain the blue, talking cat in my bed."

Charles is never buying anything from Sean again.

"Wait! I can prove it..."

and honestly, Charles should have just ignored her. All common sense said that Charles should just sleep this whole situation away, but he could never deny the spark of curiosity. Moria said it's his biggest downfall.

Once Raven sees that he's peaked his head over the covers in her direction, she does a flip in the air. As she flips, a golden light shines where her back arches in the air and an object falls to the bed.

Charles slowly pulls himself completely from the covers and crawls to the foot of the bed to better examine the object. It's a brooch made of gold with 4 stones embedded around a star and moon. He picks up the brooch and walks it to his desk to better examine. If he has to guess the four jewels were aquamarine, ruby, jade, and topaz.

"It's beautiful, Raven."

He can't believe he's talking to a cat, but it really is one of the most beautiful things he's seen. He would have to keep it away from his mother.

"It's yours." She dips her head to the side in a little bow to him and he can't help but be thankful for the gift. They share a smile.

"Now hold it in the air and say 'Moon prism makeup!!"

She'd almost had him at the prospect of a gift and then she lost him that fast. She can't be serious. She continues to look at him expectantly.

"Are you serious?" Charles is really losing it. He's never doing drugs again, period.

“You know, don't think I'm over the whole talking cat thing, okay? And we definitely need to discuss where exactly this brooch manifested from--"

"Just do it!!!" Charles jumps at the scream and the death glare raven sends him. He breaks eye contact as he contemplates the brooch. What did he really have to lose? He was high out his mind, and playing along would at least give him a funny story to tell later. With his mind decided, Charles takes a deep breath. 'Here goes'.

"MOON PRISM MAKEUP!!!"

He felt ridiculous for all of 2 seconds, before he found himself elevated from the ground, shrouded in a thick, pink fog. Another second and his clothes evaporated as pink ribbons shot out of the brooch and began to cover him. As the ribbons covered his body he felt them harden into different articles of clothing.

Just as fast as the transformation started it was over. The fog vanished and Charles felt himself lowered back to the floor. He whipped around to his full-length mirror and was shocked to see a completely different outfit than the pajamas he was just wearing. The brooch he had been holding, not a minute earlier, was embedded into a white chest plate that covered his chest, stomach and back. Around his waist, where the chest plate ended, were a series of hard, flaps similar to the skirts seen in roman armor. He also had a pair of red boots on that couldn't be compared to anything, but knee high go-go boots. His outfit was completed with a pair of long, white gloves, a small blue cape that went to about mid back and a gold headband with a red jewel on his forehead. He stared at himself in the mirror before reality came crashing down.

"Oh my god--"

"Yes, Charles. Being a sailor scout is a big deal and should not be taken lightly--

" --I look like SAILOR V!!!!"

It was Raven's turn to look at him crazy. Charles rushed to his desk and waved the sailor v comic that he'd just been reading." She's my favorite superhero. Wait! Does this mean there are extraterrestrial beings like in the sailor v comic?"

At this point he was right in Raven's face as Charles talked at rapid speed, throwing question after question at raven faster than she could answer.  
Suddenly the red jewel on his forehead started to beep and pulse similar to a siren.

"What's going on?" He looked at raven in panic.

"It means that someone's in danger." Raven gave him a serious look," Sailor Moon, focus on the sound and you should be able to see who's in trouble."

Remembering that he was now apparently sailor moon, he focused as hard as he could on the pulsing coming from his fore head. As the image of danger manifested itself in Charles's mind, he gasped.

"It's the MacTaggert Jewelry Store. Moira's in trouble!"


	2. Act 2: Sailor Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I really want to thank everyone who commented, it means a lot. I had some free time and went ahead and banged out the rest of chapter two. Its really just part 2 of chapter one. I had most of it written, just thought chapter 1 was getting long so I broke it up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Charles ran down the streets as fast as he could, without knocking Raven off his shoulder. He’d made surprisingly good time on his trek to Manhattan. The go-go boots made surprisingly good running shoes. 

Or his good timing could be attributed to the stillness of the streets. The luxury side of Manhattan usually closed down earlier than the rest of the city and definitely wouldn’t be busy this late at night on a Monday, but to see no one, no cars on the streets. That was unnerving. He ran a little faster toward the Jewelry shop.

For the second time that day, Charles was shocked when he saw the scene surrounding the MacTaggert Jewelry store. Scattered around the store, were bodies of people littering the sidewalk and streets. The bodies also seemed to be emitting some kind of black aura. Raven jumped down from his shoulder and examined one of the bodies.

"Just as I thought. This seems to be the work of the Negaverse. Their life energy is being drained somehow"

Charles wanted to ask what the Negaverse was, but figured it wasn’t the right time for that. They could discuss it later.

Leaning in closer to also examine the people, he started recognized a lot of the people were from the sale earlier. The more he looked, it seemed that the black aura was being emitted from the jewelry.

"I think the jewelry is somehow the cause of this. That's why the alarm showed me the jewelry store".

Raven nodded her agreement, " Alright, then we need in that store. If we can defeat the source taking the life force, than we should be able to save these people. If not they're all dead." Charles looked at the people and started to notice the ghostly appearance of some of them. Understanding the gravity of the situation, he nodded in agreement and set out to find a way into the building.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moira had never been so happy to close down the jewelry store in her life. Not only had her mother marked everything 85% down, but she'd also extended the store hours to 10:30 tonight. Moira could already feel her feet swelling from the excessive walking she'd done today. Finally done doing inventory and cleaning, she was hoping to get home before 12:00. She walked to the back to find her mother. 

When Moira opened the door to the back office, the atmosphere felt off. Against her best instincts, she chalked up the bad vibe to how unfamiliar she was to the jewelry store so late at night. Walking into the room, she notices her mothers shadowed figure standing with her back towards her, seemingly going through some new inventory. Thank god, she needed to get out of here.

"Mom, are you ready to go?" 

Moira's question was met with a bone-chilling laugh that stopped her right in her tracks. There's no way that could have come from her mother.

"M-mom"

As her mother turned around Moira came face to face, not with her mom, but with a monster. It wore the same purple, silk dress as her mother, but the once plump body was now long and bone-like, with ghastly brown skin stretched over skeleton. The eyes were the scariest part. Instead of her mother's usual soft brown eyes, there where two red slits that glowed with demonic energy.

Moira made a mad dash for the exit, her fight or flight instincts kicking in. She made it all the way to the front entry and tried to wrench the door open. They wouldn’t budge. Remembering that she had locked the door earlier, she fished for her keys in her purse. As she fumbled with the keys she heard the monstrous laugh again.

"Moira, honey, didn't see anything you liked? Well, I found the perfect necklace for you."

Suddenly the keys were knocked out of her hands. She dropped to the floor to try to find the keys, but a clawed hand grasped around her necked and pressed her to the door. Gasping for air, Moira clawed at the hand but it was no use. As she stared down the arm of her attacker, she was shocked to see the monster nearly 6 ft. away from the stretched out hand around her neck. She tried fight harder out of the monster grasp, but it seemed unaffected as it walked closer and closer, its arm retracting in length.

"Here, try this one on. The green will go perfect with your eyes."

With its free hand, the monster draped a chunky, jade necklace over Moira's neck and instantly she felt herself becoming weaker. Suddenly the realization that she may die here filled her with panic.

Moira wasn't very religious, but she felt herself praying to any higher being for some kind of miracle. A hero. Hell, she’d even take Sailor V at this point.

"PUT HER DOWN!"

Moira looked up just in time to see a person crash through the clerestory window of the store. She closed her eyes to shield herself from the rain of shattered glass. When she opened her eyes, she saw a figure stand up quickly, brush some glass from their outfit, and strike a decidedly heroic pose. Moira stared in disbelief. 

The monster seemed to have taken interest in the intruder as well. Moira felt herself dropped to the floor as it turned and gave its full attention to their visitor.

"Oh," again Moria shook at the chilling voice, "And who might you be?"

Away from the monsters grip, Moria still couldn't regain her energy. In fact, she still felt herself getting weaker. As she battled to stay conscious, the last thing she heard was the confident voice of her savior. 

"Me? I am somebody who won't stand to see you hurt all these innocent people. I am the defender of love and justice. I am Sailor Moon!”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Climbing the fire escape of the MacTaggert jewelry store had left him unexpectedly winded. He also hadn't expected the amount of energy that would be required for him to kick through the clerestory window. And he definitely underestimated the height from the window to the floor and bruised the entire right side of his body during his ungracious fall inside. He’d felt slightly guilty when he’d heard Raven’s screech as they fell, but he was sure she landed on her feet somewhere inside. 

But even though all the pain, fatigue and fear, he was still able to give a pretty decent introduction. The speech seemed to almost flow out of him. The words came out strong and confident, which could probably be chalked up to adrenaline. What he’s trying to say is, even with the less than stellar entrance, Charles had still felt pretty good at his chances of winning. 5 minutes into the 'fight', Charles was starting to realize he was fucked. 

When the monster first lunged at him, he'd easily jumped out of what he thought was reaching distance. Charles had been proven wrong, when he'd seen the monsters hand stretch out the extra few inches to tear at the bare skin of his left leg. 

He saw the blood on his leg before he registered any kind of pain. Charles was sure the amount of adrenaline he was producing was keeping him from going into shock and the pain from being excruciating. He didn't have time to dwell on the injury too much before the monster lunged at him again. This time as he dodged the attack he kept the monsters claws within his eyesight and continued to move further from the monster even after getting, what he deemed, a safe distance away. 

This went on for a little bit. The monster attacked and Charles lunged out the way and further distances himself. But Charles had never been much of an athlete and he didn't have the stamina to keep this mouse and cat game going much longer. 

And just as Charles predicted, the monster lunged at him again, but this time when Charles dodged the attack he felt himself trip over the carpeting and slam into the floor. This time, he felt all the pain of his fall as he hit the ground. The fall, coupled with his bruised side and injured leg, was excruciating. Charles had to take a few deep breaths, just to keep from passing out at the pain.

He then heard the chilly laugh of the monster and realized he'd allowed himself to be still for to long. He suddenly noticed that he’d fallen near the corner of the room. He was trapped with nowhere to run. Dread filled his body as the monster crept closer to him. 

"It seems you've finished shopping," the monster joked evilly," I hope you've found our jewelry TO DIE FOR!" 

With that, the monster dived at Charles with her clawed hand. Charles seemed unable move or turn away as the sharp claws came closer. He was trapped by fear. But instead of the clawed hand tearing into his skin, he saw a sliver of light pierce the space between them and the monster recoiled his hand. 

As Charles stared in amazement, he realized the flash of light had actually been a rose that had pierced the hand of the monster. Looking up to the source of the attack and he noticed a man standing in the clergy window that he’d broken through earlier. The man was dressed in a three piece, black suit, with a matching cape, top hat and mask to match. Charles looked in awe at the beautiful stranger. Immediately, he felt like he knew him. 

"Don't just sit there Sailor Moon! Attack!" The sound of Raven’s voice reminded him of the real danger he was in and his lack of offense.

"How am I supposed to attack? I don't exactly have any powers!" Charles was starting to wonder why he'd come here at all, to get killed? It really would have made way more sense to call the police. Instead he’d ran down here to do what? He'd only ever been in couple of physical fights in his life. They were all with Cain and he had lost terribly in each one. Why he thought he could come here, suddenly learn to fight and save the day he doesn't know. He felt tears springing to his eyes and felt even weaker as they leaked down his face. What made him think he could be like sailor V? 

"Sailor Moon," he looked over toward Raven as she crept towards him, "This isn't the time to doubt yourself. You were chosen to be sailor moon and only you have the power to stop that monster and save those people".

The monsters screeching had stopped and Charles looked to see the reason for the sudden silence. It seems that the monster had recovered from the surprise attack. At it turned its eyes back on him, Charles felt trapped by panic again. It was ready to attack.

"Listen Sailor Moon, take off your head piece and say 'Moon Frisbee, Action'"

Charles didn't have time to doubt Raven. The monster was lunging at him again, but it held murder in its eyes now. He took off his headband and repeated the words, "Moon Frisbee, Action!" 

Charles briefly stared in wonder as his headband started to spin and glow in his palm, before it took the form of a glowing discus. With only a foot between him and the monster he threw the Frisbee at the monster and watched in astonishment as it's body evaporated and a woman fell to the floor. Charles was even more shocked to see that the woman was Moira's mother.

The air felt tense and there were several moments after the monster had evaporated, before the feeling of immediate danger left the room. Finally realizing that the situation was over, Charles felt his body fall to the ground. He was sore and shaky all over from the fight. I reminder of how close he’d come to death. A while later he felt raven come over and rubs her face against his thigh, he pets her thankfully.

"It seems that the people outside are starting to wake. You did it."

Charles felt his head snap up at the voice. He had nearly forgotten about the stranger in the window. The one who'd saved his life. 

"Who are you?" It wasn't the thank you that Charles had wanted to say but his curiosity over the stranger’s identity had won over his need to be polite. His mother would have been appalled. 

"Maybe we can do introductions next time. This wasn't what I was looking for tonight, but definitely something interesting." That hadn’t been what Charles was looking for either, but the masked man was already turning to leave. Before making his escape, he spoke over his shoulder, "You should probably leave. People are already calling the police; they’ll be here any moment. Until next time Sailor Moon, I'm sure we'll meet again." And just like that, he’d whipped his cape around and jumped out the window into the night. It was a full moon.

Charles sat staring at the place where the man had stood for what felt like forever, before he felt Raven nudge his leg," we should get going like he said. Can you walk?" 

Charles slowly stood to his feet and tested his weight on his limbs. He was definitely sore, but he would be able to make it home.

"Let me check on Moira and Mrs. MacTaggert first."

He checked both women for a pulse and was relieved that both of them had strong heartbeats. He was even amazed that Mrs. MacTaggert was surprisingly injury free. Even her hand didn’t show any indication that it had been pierced by a rose. Satisfied that both women were okay, he made his escape through the backdoor of the store and into an alleyway.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles had expected to be bedridden for at least a week after the fight, but the next day he'd only felt mildly bruised. Raven said that this was due to the healing properties of the sailor suit that were contained within the broche. He still sat out from school the next day. Almost dying really tires you out.

On Wednesday, he'd come back to school and was surprised and relieved to see Moira back at school so soon. They had talked over the phone yesterday, after she was hospitalized the night before, but Charles wanted to make sure she was all right in person. He had planned on going to the hospital to see her today, but this was definitely more convenient. Of course, getting Moria alone to talk to was becoming impossible with the horde of students surrounding her. 

"Moria is Sailor Moon really real?" 

"Do you think Sailor Moon is a Sailor V imitator?" 

"What where they like?"

They're classmates we're drilling Moria on her encounter with sailor moon. Moira seemed to be taking the attention with poise and was more than willing to answer all the questions shot her way. Charles too was kind of interested in what Moira’s impression of Sailor Moon was. He pushed closer the front of the crowd to hear.

"Well, it was almost like a scene right out of a comic book. It was right at the moment I thought I was a goner; suddenly this person came crashing through the window like some action movie. Then when the monster confronted them, they exclaimed that they were Sailor Moon, fighter of love and justice. It felt really magical." Charles felt kind of proud of how cool Moira was making him sound. Like she literally just mentioned a monster and everyone still seemed to focus only on Sailor Moon. He felt eager to hear the rest.

"Now, about imitation. Sailor Moon maybe inspired by the Sailor V comic, but sailor moon is the real deal. Sailor Moon is an actual crime-fighting hero, who saved my mom and me. If I’m being honest, the whole situation is still surreal. When Sailor Moon came to save me, it was almost like she was some kind of angel.”

"I'm sorry, did you say SHE?" And honestly Charles hadn't planned on being so loud, but there is no way he'd heard that right. Moira had him the whole speech until that very last moment. There was no way she thought Sailor Moon was a girl, and not some macho man gladiator. He’d even done the macho man, hero pose when he’d arrived.

"Yes Charles, SHE and good morning to you." 

"But I are you absolutely sure? I'm mean, you'd been knocked around a bit and it was dark out, you know. Maybe you didn’t get a clear view- Ow!" Charles felt a sharp poke to his back, where his satchel was tossed around his side. He glared at Raven, as she poked her head out of his bag. How'd she sneak into his bag anyway? 

"Oh come on man, even if Moria couldn't be trusted, the pictures taken by the surveillance camera makes it clear Sailor Moon is a girl," Sean hands him the front page of the New Yorker. Charles stared at the picture hard. 

And after 5 minutes, even he had to admit, the grainy quality of the photo made his Romanesque armor look more like a cheaply made, school girl outfit. Charles’ short stature and slightly grown out hair wasn't helping the androgynous look either. This was great news, if was being honest. The gender mix up might make the chances of his identity being discovered much slimmer, especially if his own best friend couldn’t recognize him. But it still didn't stop him from moping all day. He'd thought his outfit looked way more badass.

Even as the last bell rang and all the other students had left the room, Charles continued to mope at his desk. He had just started to entertain the idea of adding flames to his armor, when he felt a paw step on his cheek.

"There are worst things than being a girl Charles. Besides, this is an advantage for us. Makes it easier to maintain your identity."

"But an angel? I was hoping for like Spartan gladiator, you know? Even Sailor V looks more like a Spartan, than an angel. I would have at least taken Wonder Woman."

Raven rolled her eyes at his whining and jumped down from the desk. "We really need to get going. Especially, if you want to learn more about the Negaverse. I noticed that you wanted to ask the other day."

Charles brightened considerably at learning something new. He packed in record time, before scooping Raven up into his arms. "Why didn't you say that sooner? Now tell me about Negaverse. Is it a different universe? Dimension? Motley group of Aliens?"

"Your correct on most of those. The Negaverse or the dark kingdom is another universe just outside of the Milky Way. It is ruled by a dangerous being called the Negaforce. Long before this lifetime, the Negaforce almost destroyed the earth, but was stopped before it could. Now, I'm afraid that it wasn't fully destroyed and is trying to come back."

Charles looked at raven with a mixture of uneasiness and curiosity, "So what happened to Moria's mom, the other day?"

"In order for the Negaforce to be released it needs life energy. And humans have the purest kind. I think the Negaverse is somehow controlling people to collect the energy for them. Yesterday, it was Mrs. Mactaggert through her jewelry. But the Negaforce itself is too weak. It must have a new following to do its bidding." Charles nodded his understanding.

"If the Negforce is so powerful it almost destroyed earth, then how do we stop it? I could barely defeat the monster from yesterday."

"Which is why we must find the other sailor scouts."

"There are others like me?"

This time it was ravens turn to nod, " Yes Charles, there are four other members. When the world was restarted, each one of you was reborn here on earth, but with no memory of your roles as sailor scouts. We'll need all 5 of you together if the Negaforce is to be defeated."

Charles thought on it. The fight at the Jewelry store had been...intense and he doesn't know how much he wants to be put in a situation like that again. But, he also can't imagine doing nothing if something this dangerous was going to endanger the billions of lives on earth. This was his chance to be strong like Sailor V.

"Its decided Raven!" He stopped and stared down at the blue cat in his arms, "You can count on Sailor Moon from this day on. I'll help you find everyone and when the time comes, we'll beat the Negaverse together."

Charles could see Raven was initially shocked at his declaration, but it was soon replaced with happiness. She extended her paw and Charles took it easily.

"Right, from now on we’re a team." They shook on it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lower levels of the castle were always muggy and damp. Remy liked fire and warmed and honestly tried to avoid this area as much as possible. But there wasn’t any choice in avoiding the lower levels when you’re summoned. Finally reaching his destination. Remy took a deep breathe before knocking on the huge double doors. He waited patiently as the doors creaked opened. 

"Remy, come in."

As Remy entered the large room, he could see his master seated upon his throne looking into his giant, water vessel. He didn’t even look up at Remy as he approached. That wasn’t a good sign.

Remy took this time to look around the room and cursed his luck when he saw Irene off to the side. She seemed to find the whole situation amusing. When Remy final approached the master, he saw that his master seemed completely engrossed in the scene that played on the surface of the water vessel. Right now it played the scene of that Sailor Brat defeating his Negamonster. He kneeled before his master.

"Remy you have failed me."

He could feel sweat start to collect on his brow bone, but his reply was as cool as ever, "Master, do forgive. I hadn't accounted for that...Sailor Moon to appear."

He could hear Irene's irritating laugh from off to the side, "What kind of man can't stop a snot nosed brat in a Halloween costume?"

Remy leveled a glare at Irene before turning back to their leader, "Master please allow me another chance. I promise next time I won't fail."

“Of course you won't, the Negaforce doesn't accept failure.” Finally his master lifted his eyes from the reflection and stared at Remy. He felt his blood go cold. 

“Now, go and bring me the life force of those humans. The Negaforce is getting impatient and so am I. We won't have this conversation again. Now leave me alone, both of you." Both Remy and Irene bowed to their master before leaving through the huge double doors. The master waited for the doors to close before, directing his attention back to the fight scene before him.

"It seems you have finally returned." The words where spoken to the Image of sailor moon reflected in the water vessel. "I promise, this time you and your little friends will feel my wrath. The wrath of Shaw!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! We made it to the end of the second chapter. I really hope it wasn't too awful. I'm not very good at writing fighting scene sooo yeah. Chapter 3: Act 3: Mercury is next, so yay. You guys can probably guess who mercury is, but humor me. You'll also get way more Logan in the next chapter. Until next time, please comment and review!


	3. Act 3: Mercury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a super long Chapter 3 for being gone so long. Enjoy and leave a comment please!

Remy walked to the end of his corridor before selecting a queen of hearts from his pocket and throwing it down on the ground. He watched as it combusted into pink flames. As the flames grew and burned, a hand reached out from the flames waiting expectedly in the air. He chuckled before taking the hand and tugging it toward him.

"Come on darling, I have a mission for you."

Soon a body stepped from the flames. She was a beautiful redhead with a heart shaped face. "Yes, sir"

"I want you to forget about that life force crap, baby. Now that I know that moon brat is here, I want you to bring me the legendary silver crystal. That’s bound to get me back in the boss’ good graces. I expect complete success from you lady."

The monster smiled, turning the once beautiful face into one of a demon.

"Of course sir, your negamonsters are always ready to serve you."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe you're here so early. I mean, you're usually always late and some days you just straight up skip- Ow!"

Moira sent a stern look Sean's way, before turning back toward Charles. She tried to pretend like it was an innocent reprimanding and not like she just crushed Sean's foot with her sensible heels.

"Honestly Sean, I don't know why I'm here this early either. I feel dead on my feet. Even Mr. Barnes seems confused to see me. Its almost like he’s seen a ghost."

Charles actually does know the reason for his lack of tardiness and it was a little blue cat named Raven. She'd insisted that as sailor moon he should start living by example of someone worthy of being looked up to. Which didn't make any sense because no one knew he was the hero of 'love and justice'. At least his parents wouldn’t be getting anymore calls about his repeated tardiness.

Moira, on the other hand, looks ecstatic at his newfound dedication to punctuality. He’s sure if the announcements hadn’t started, she probably would have given him a congratulatory speech.

The whole class was a total bore, and he was having a hard time keeping his mind out the clouds. Charles didn't care for math. It didn't make life more interesting like science or spark the imagination like English. In fact, math had the worst use of the Arabic alphabet than any other class.

Charles was deep in daydream about the mysterious, masked man from the other night, when Mr. Barnes interrupted his dream to make an announcement.

"All right class, it's almost time to go. I'm going to take the last 5 minutes to pass back your test from last week. All the scores were rather low this time. We did have one perfect score this go round. Congratulations Mr. McCoy!" The whole class groaned, "Don't worry class, I didn't use his test to determine the curve."

Charles wasn’t even surprised to see that he hadn’t done so hot on the test. That test had been insanely hard. He’s more shocked that someone got a perfect score.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully and Charles was glad when it was over. All that sitting had made him restless, he needed to move.

"Do you want to go to the arcade?"

Charles was standing next to Moira's locker going through her make-up bag while she changed out her books. He grabbed a frosty pink lip-gloss out her bag.

"I can't, I have debate today. It's getting close to the big forensic competition, so we're going to be practicing more than ever."

She grabbed the lip-gloss out of his hand before handing him a reddish, pink, one. "This is going to look better on you, don’t worry it’s sheer. Can you believe that guy got a perfect score? I studied my butt off and still made an 79.”

 Charles nodded as they made their way to the debate room. “Yeah that McCoy guy must be really smart, but I’ve never noticed him before.”

“That’s because he’s new.” Charles jumped 10 ft. in the air at Sean’s sudden arrival. He at least looked sheepish at Charles' glare, “Sorry, but he’s only been here a month. The guy’s a genius. They say his mother is one of the big scientist at Stark Enterprise and his dad is a world renounce painter.”

“Why do you know so much about the new guy,” Moira gave Sean an up and down, but he just shrugged it off. Saying something about ‘potential customer’.

Charles decided to cut in before Moira could start ranting about the evils of the gateway drug, “Wonder why we’ve never see him around. If he’s a science kid I should at least be familiar with him.” Charles may have chronic tardiness when it comes to class, but he’s never missed a science club meeting.

“I’ve heard he’s kind of a weirdo,” Charles sent Sean a disapproving look, “Don’t look at me like that, that’s just what all the kids say. All he does is study all the time, he doesn’t even have any friends.”

Charles couldn’t image not having any friends. He felt bad for the guy, but they easily moved on to other topics as they split off from Sean and continued to the debate room.

Finally at the room, Charles made a big show of opening the door for Moira, “This is where I drop you off. I have to go, true romance waits for no one...and I don’t want to get swept up in the afterschool crowd.”

Moira rolled her eyes at his antics, but still thanked him for opening the door, “I'm guessing you're still going to the arcade."

"You never know, this might be the day I get his heart."

"The only thing you're going to get Logan is 60 years in jail for soliciting a minor."

Charles pouted at Moira. She huffed out a laugh before hugging him goodbye. "Good luck Romeo."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Have you heard about that new kid? He has an A in Mr. Barnes pre-calculus class. What a freak of nature!”

“I heard that guy’s mute or something, he never talks.”

“No wonder he’s always studying, he’s too weird to make friends. Ah Shit, is that him?”

Hank didn’t even lift his head as the students tried to discreetly walk by, like they weren’t just talking about him. Hank had hoped to make friends at his new school, but it felt impossible now. Apparently, he was a freak for being so smart.

Not wanting to be at the school any longer than he had to, he sent his mom a text message that he would just walk home today. The good thing about living in Manhattan means you aren’t too far from anywhere in the city. Pulling his backpack over his shoulders he began to make his journey home.

He was only a couple of blocks from the school, when he'd sensed something falling from a tree above. With faster reflexes than he thought he possessed, he lunged at the falling object and caught it before it crashed to the ground. Opening his arms to see what he’d caught, He was surprised to discover a cat in his arms. What was even more bizarre was the fact that it was blue.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just now leaving the school, Charles  surveyed the area for Raven. The two of them had fallen into the habit of meeting a block or so from the school every day, since his school did have a strict no pets’ policy.

Two blocks out from the school, he finally found her across the intersection, perched on a low wall, being petted by some stranger. That didn’t sit well with Charles. He had this underlying fear of her being picked up by animal control or something. Raven could easily be over-powered and she refused to wear a collar, so if anything happened there would be no way of getting her back.

Deciding that he didn’t want to take the chance on waiting for the walking sign to appear, he threw caution to the wind and simply crossed the street. The sudden increase of horns caused by Charles reckless jaywalking, alerted Raven and the stranger to his presence.

Seeing Raven’s angry face made him want to cross back to the other side of the crosswalk, instead he opened his arms and let her angrily bound into them. He was sure he was going to get a mouthful later.

"You're the guy from my math class. Is that your cat?"

"Yeah she is. Her name is Raven" after settling Raven in the crook of his arm; he looked the stranger over. He didn’t recognize him but they obviously went to the same school. He offered his hand anyway.

"Charles Marko."

Hank nervously shook his hand and Charles pretended not to notice how clammy it was. "Henry McCoy, but I go by Hank.”

Oh so this is the new kid. He seemed sweet if not a little awkward. In kind of an endearing way. Charles decided at that moment they were going to be friends. Hopefully, he could get some help with his math homework.

“What are you doing right now, Hank?”

“Right now?” He seemed a little taken back at the question, but Charles simply nodded to confirm. “Um…nothing really, just walking home.”

Charles instantly brightened and Hank seemed apprehensive of his sudden increase in energy. Taking his free arm, that wasn't holding Raven, he easily looped it through Hank's before pulling him close to his side. Hank instantly went red at the close proximity.

"Then it’s settled, your coming to the arcade with me! I could use the company."

Batting his eyelashes at Hank to further convince him, Charles inwardly snickered at how he'd managed to get even redder than before. Taking mercy on poor Hank, he put a little distance between them as Hank stuttered out a shaky ‘sure’.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The longer he walked with Charles the more nerves he became. Hank felt completely out of his element. He'd never really hung out with a kid his age. Not since he was like 8 years old. He had no idea what 'normal' teenagers did. Hell, he'd never even been to an arcade before. He decided to share some of his unease with Charles, but he easily brushed it off.

"Honestly, I hadn't ever been to an arcade until about 2 years ago. Moira and I just stumbled upon this place one day while exploring. I suck at all the games here except the Sailor V game, so if your still feeling self conscious after we get there, we can play literally any other game." Charles turned his big smile on to Hank and he felt oddly at ease at the sight. He could trust Charles.

"We're here!"

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, Hank went to enter the arcade, but felt some resistance on the arm connected to Charles was. Hank turned around to see what was holding him up.

"Are you applying lip-gloss?"

"WHAT! Does it look sloppy?" Charles whipped around with a face of pure panic and cherry red, glossy lips.

Hank couldn't help but laugh at Charles' panicked face. He tried to reassure him that he looked fine but he couldn't stop laughing. Initially, he felt bad for laughing, but Charles simply pouted before opening the door to the arcade.

The arcade was nice. It was definitely one of the newer ones, packed with miles and miles of games. So much so, that Hank was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. It didn’t last for too long because Charles expertly steered him toward the back to an orange game module.

"This is the Sailor V game. It's my favorite so I gotta play it at least once."

Hank watched as Charles expertly maneuvered his way through level after level. He was really impressive. It wasn't until the last level that Charles started to struggle and lost all three lives in rapid session. When the ‘The End’ came across the screen, Charles literally slung his whole body over the machine and Hank laughed at his dramatics.

"Hey there Chuck! Didn't know school had let out yet. How's the game going?"

The man screaming across the room was big and hairy. Not as tall as Hank, but he was definitely twice as big in muscle. He talked with a gruff voice that sounded like gravel and a pack of cigarettes. Hank wasn’t too impressed, but Charles basically swooned on the spot. As he walked up to them Charles brightened instantly before remembering that he's supposed to be sad and putting on his best pout.

"It's going terrible, Logan. I think I need a milkshake."

Logan barked out a laugh before smacking Charles on the shoulder. Hank watched as the two continued to talk, but his eyes drifted back to the Sailor V game. He'd never been too into video games, but he had the sudden urge to play this one.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles felt like things were going great with Logan so far. He hadn't complimented Charles on his extremely, kissable lips yet, but he'd comforted him about his failed math test and that had to count for something.

He was getting ready to up his moves on Logan, when he noticed Hank playing the Sailor V game out the corner of his eyes. He was nearly to the final level and he hadn't lost a single life, "Whoa, Hank are you sure this is your first time playing?"

Hank went a little red, but continued to the second to last level. The closer he got to the final level Charles cheered louder and before long a small crowd had formed around the game. Everyone’s breath held in anticipation as Hank moved on to the final level.

"I've never seen someone make it this far with all three lives"

"He's amazing!"

"He's going to beat it!"

Charles watched as Hank smiled at the whispers of the crowd. It seemed to motivate him as he beat the final boss to win the game.

"CONGRATULATIONS!!! You have saved Earth for another day. Here's a good job from Sailor V!"

Everyone watched, as a blue pen with a mercury cap on the top was dispensed from the game. Charles had to admit, he was a little jealous. He'd been playing this game for years and never won anything.

"I want a pen too." Charles shook the machine for a second when a pink pen fell out. This one had a pink jewel topper on it. Charles gasped before bending down to snatch it up. He turned and gave his best smile to Logan, "Can I have it?"

Logan was wiping his face in exasperation and Hank could be heard laughing at Charles, "Has anyone every told you how silly you are?"

Charles smiled back at Hank, "I hope I'm not too silly to hang out with again."

Hank blushed at the open invitation but suddenly became very somber, "I can't. I'm going to that new ACT prep course at the crystal center everyday after school from now on," he glanced at the clock, "I actually should be going now."

"Oh. Okay," Charles was really sad about Hank having to leave so soon. He wanted to go in for a hug but didn't want to make him uncomfortable again. Raven, on the other hand, had no problems with cuddling up to Hank. When he was finally able to pull Raven off him, he waved Hank goodbye with a promise to get a snack before his ACT class on Friday.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank had been bummed that he couldn’t hangout with Charles anymore like he did today, but the familiarity of working the last of the math equation on his act prep course did cheer him up slightly.

"You did great today Mr. McCoy." He looked up at his instructor’s praise. She was a beautiful woman, but something felt off with her. "Here take this CD. It has the program for the act prep on it. Remember if you want to be a great scientist, you need to practice this program at least an hour a day outside of these classes."

Hank felt a chill run up his spine, but took the CD anyway. She pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear and smiled at him with her heart shaped face.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you can't come?"

Again, Moria and Charles were stationed outside her locker as she switched her books out. Today he was looking for mascara, he'd heard that it really made your eyes pop.

"Like I said I have debate and I thought you were going to get food with Hank today." She snatched her mascara away, "And I only have one of these."

Properly chastised Charles leaned against her locker, " I am, I just wanted him to meet you. You can never have to many friends."

Moira gave him soft look, before linking their arms and setting off toward her debate room," How about you and Hank go out today and, if he wants, we can all three go out Saturday."

Charles smiled at Moira and left to go find Hank, which was a lot harder than he’d thought. He looked all over the school for Hank. He'd even run into Raven as she stocked around. It took nearly 15 minutes before they found Hank in the library. That should have been the first place he'd looked. He was working at the desktops.

"Hey are you ready to go?"

Hank sat there with a completely blank face as he continued to work his math problems on the computer. Assuming that Hank was simply immersed in his program, Charles again called his name. After a while of no response, he was starting to believe he was being ignored. When Hank suddenly stood up, Charles thought he'd finally captured his attention. Only for Hank to turn away from him and begin packing his backpack.

“Um, Hank.”

"I'm sorry Charles, but I don't have time to hang out. I need to go to my lesson."

His cold voice threw Charles off a bit; it was much different from the sweet voice from yesterday, but it was at least a response. Charles tried again.

"Well maybe I could walk with you, I'm sure Raven would like some cuddles." He'd sent Hank his warmest smile as he held Raven out.

"I'll pass, thank you."

Charles stood there shocked at how easily Hank dismissed him. Charles watched in silence as Hank walked out of the library, mumbling math equations under his breath.

"I know I just met him, but he was acting weird to you too, right?"

Raven nodded before leaping onto the desk. "He left something. It seems to be a CD."

Charles turned to pick it up, "It looks like the program for his prep class. Come on Raven, lets go give it to him."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is…weird”

Charles and Raven have been outside of the crystal center for the past 5 minutes hoping to catch Hank. He was most likely already in the building but other students were still coming in. Examining the incoming students, Charles noticed a lot of attendees of the prep class were his classmates. What was weird is that they were all moving like Zombies, math-chanting Zombies at that. Charles tried to flag down someone to deliver Hank’s CD, but they all ignored him. He’d even seen Sean, but was met with the same fate. Sean was never the type to ignore a potential costumer.

Deciding to just return Hank’s CD tomorrow, Charles turned around to leave. But before he could get a block from the school, he was stopped on the corner by a redhead with a heart shaped face. She had an unnerving smile.

“You should consider coming to our academy. We help the best and brightest minds get the ACT or SAT score needed to get into the college of their dreams.” She shoved a flyer in his hands not giving him much of an option on whether he wanted to take it or not.

“Oh...um, I’m not really thinking about college right now but…um, thanks?”

Not wanting to be rude, he didn’t immediately throw the flyer away, instead he walked a block or two as he read over the information. The first thing he’d noticed is the use of Hank’s face as the face of the program, which is weird considering he’d just started going a couple of days ago.

“Okay this is getting strange.”

Luna nodded in agreement, “I have a bad feeling about this, too and I can’t help but think the Negaverse is related somehow.”

Charles was definitely getting that feeling too, “Right! Let’s go home, investigate and get to the bottom of this.”

Finally a safe distant from the lady at the prep school, Charles crumpled the flyer and tossed it behind him.

“Ow.”

Charles whipped around, only to come face to facer with the ‘Gorgeous Stranger’ from the other day. Why does God hate him?

“I’d appreciate if you learned how to use a trash can like the rest of us, Kleiner.”

Charles really needed to stop being so awestruck every time he saw this guy. Its not like he’d never seen a hot guy before. Plus he was a total jerk and Charles was definitely going to let him know this time.

“You didn’t even give me the chance to apologize, not that you deserve it cause you’re a total ass,” ‘Stranger Danger’ looked slightly taken aback at Charles’ language. He counted that as a plus, “Besides, I don’t think ‘cliner’ is a real word. If made up words are the best insults you can come up with maybe you should look into that flyer I gave you. They could help expand your vocabulary.” Charles felt pretty proud of his come back.

“I’m already in a program.”

‘Dreamy McFuck Boat’ motioned to his sweatshirt, which Charles had failed to notice the obvious ‘Stark Enterprise: Young New Minds’ across his chest. Of course he was part of the most competitive engineering program for teens in the United States.

“And Kleiner is German. I shouldn’t expect someone, who is uncivilized enough to constantly litter, to be cultured in other languages.”

Charles could feel his face burning at the insult. How was he supposed to know he was speaking German? The whole situation, again, was irritating, but this time he was determined to stump this stupidly, hot pedestrian.

“Why are you following me anyway? Are there no other streets to walk on?”

Suddenly, ‘Smolder Face’ was inches from Charles’ face, staring intensely in his eyes. Charles heart beat doubled with his close proximity. He hated the idea that he might hear it. He really doesn’t need him, of all people, knowing the effect he has on him.

“I’m not trying to follow you, it’s just that I thought I heard your cat talking.”

Charles immediately felt the color drain from his face and his blood go cold. Had he really heard Raven speak? Shit, why wasn’t he a good liar.

He took about two beats to long to respond to make it feel believable, but he still forced out a laugh that even he knew couldn’t pass for casual.

“A talking cat, you must be crazy! Mad in the head,” He made a show of stepping away from ‘Stupid McChiseled Face’, “I, uh, have to go.”

With more speed then Charles thought he possessed, he ran out of there like a bat out of hell. Later, Charles will be embarrassed at the way he hot tailed it out of there. In fact, he was hating himself now as he sat at his desk in the comfort of his own home.

“Why is he sooooo HOT! What is it about him? Maybe I just need a boyfriend and his gaze won’t work on me anymore.”

“What we need to do is find the remaining Sailor Scouts,” Raven walked across his desk before opening his laptop, “Until then, we need to see if there’s something going on with this program. Now insert the disk.”

Charles does what he’s told, but nothing but basic math problems pop up. He doesn’t know what he’d been expecting but it wasn’t this. He completes  the first couple of questions, when the program suddenly started to play audio.

“Find me the Legendary Silver Crystal. Find me the Legendary Silver----”

Charles felt his eyes get droopy as the words repeated. He suddenly had the urge to scour the Internet to find the Legendary Silver Crystal. Before the worlds could fully enchant him, Raven closed the laptop. It took him a moment to reorient himself, but once he did he replayed the audio in his head.

“What’s the Legendary Silver Crystal?”

Raven looked worried,” We don’t have time to discuss this. Just know if the Negaverse gets their hands on the crystal the world is doomed. We need to get into the crystal center and this threat now.”

“How do we get in? That place has heavy security, especially at night.”

Raven was quiet for a moment as she created a plan, “Charles, do you still have that pen you won from the sailor V game the other day,” He nodded, “ Its actually a transformation pen. Just tell it what you want to be and you’ll transform into it. If you transform into one of the guards, we should be able to get in.”

Charles nodded and took out his pink pen out, “All right, Let’s Go! Turn me into a Guard of Crystal Seminar!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“My, My Mr. McCoy. You are truly a genius,” the instructor perched over Hank, as he worked, “I didn’t even need all those other student when I have you. You can locate the silver crystal for me all on your own. The silver crystal combined with your strong life force will make my Card Holder very happy.”

Suddenly the side door burst open as Charles forced himself through.

“Holt there! This building is closed for business.”

The instructor looked pretty unimpressed, “Please, there’s no way I’d hire a guard that small.”

She kind of hurt Charles’ feeling, but he wasn’t going to let that distract him from his mission.

“Say what you want, but I cracked the brainwashing program on your CD. And I won’t let you enslave these innocent students to find the legendary silver crystal, just because you want to see the world burn. I won’t stand for it!”

“Very well, if you really won’t let this go. Mr. McCoy, keep working while I destroy this nuisance.”

Charles hadn’t even noticed Hank was still in the class. He didn’t get too much time to dwell on it as the wind in the room suddenly picked up to storm like levels. He looked toward the Instructor as she used the wind to control the countless sheets of paper around the room. Her beautiful face had now morphed into one of a demon.

Charles noticed that Hank had turned from the computer and was now focused on Charles. He needed to get him to safety.

“Hank you need to get out of here!”

Hank just sat there, ignoring Charles like earlier. He would just have to prevent the monster from attacking Hanks side of the room, though it would severely limit his dodge space. Suddenly, there was a burst of paper flying through the air. Charles barely dodged first the attack and was hit in the arm with the second one. His arm was forcibly trapped against the wall with so much force, Charles was sure his bone was fractured. He used his free arm to rip the paper off as fast as he could. He can’t win this fight without mobility. He could hear Raven yelling at him from across the room.

“You’re going to have to transform into Sailor Moon. You won’t have the power to defeat her without it!”

He knew she was right but he didn’t want to transform in front of Hank. However, it wouldn’t really matter if they were both dead. It was decided, “Right. Moon Prism MAKE-UP!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Hank didn’t even feel like his body, his mind were his. He felt like a passenger in his own body as he continued to scour the Internet for the silver crystal. Subconsciously he heard a dud as a door slammed open. He forced his body to turn to the intruder with the last of his strength.

He was shocked to see Charles standing there in a guard outfit, but it was no mistaking that it was him. He could see Charles talking to him but he couldn’t understand him. It was like he was underwater. He watched helplessly as Charles dodged a barrage of paper attacks before being struck in the arm. Panic filled him, Charles chances of winning drastically dropped with the limitation of his trapped arm.

Then he watched as the guy he’d just met a week ago, a guy he was pretty sure was about to lose the fight with his demon ACT instructor, transformed into the one and only, Sailor Moon. And it all kind of made sense to Hank. Charles had always been loving and warm to him. Hank had felt safe with him the moment they met. That’s why he’d agreed to go to the arcade with him.

But even with the Sailor Moon transformation, it seemed that Charles wasn’t enough to defeat the monster. The transformation freed his hand, but he was still covered in paper cuts from head to toe and had an injured arm. His injuries were obviously getting to him, when he failed to dodge a paper barrage that pinned Charles against the wall. The impact of the wall seemed extremely painful and he now had nowhere to go. As the demon Instructor readied her next attack, Hank suddenly realized that Charles WAS going to die here.

“No.”

It was the first time he’d heard his voice, his true voice, in nearly a week, but it was right. He didn’t want Charles to get hurt, to die. But even more than that, he wanted to help. He wanted to protect Charles.

Suddenly he felt his forehead start to burn before a light emitted from it. The light broke the hold the program had on him and he was able to move again. He stared at himself in the computer monitor and saw the symbol of mercury appear on his forehead.

“Hank, do you have that pen from the arcade earlier this week?” Raven perched herself on the computer module in front of him. Did that voice come from her?

“You can talk?”

“We don’t have time for this, Sailor Moon is in trouble. Do you have it or not?” He nodded his head at her frustrated tone, “if you want to help Charles, take the pen and yell ‘Mercury Power Makeup!’ Do you understand?”

He nodded again before fishing the pen out of his backpack. The monster was rapidly approaching Charles; he didn’t have time to second-guess himself.

“Mercury Power MAKE-UP!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles really should retire. It was only his second battle and he was about to die…again. He was trying to think of a way out the situation he was in when he saw blue light out the corner of his eye. And there stood Hank in a sailor suit. His outfit was all blue, were Charles’ was red and his boots were much less on the go-go boot side. He actually looked like a Spartan warrior.

“I am Sailor Mercury. Guardian of wisdom and the planet of water! I will not let you hurt Sailor Moon any longer!”

No longer interesting in Charles, the monster decided to change directions to take on the new threat. Hank looked like dear caught in headlights.

“Sailor Mercury say ‘Mercury Bubble’!”

Hank immediately repeated after Raven and suddenly, the whole classroom was covered in a thick fog that was impossible to see through.

Great. Now that no one is in eminent danger, Charles needs to figure out how he’s going to get out of this paper. He was pretty sure he’d need a miracle.

“Got yourself in quite the sticky situation, huh, Sailor Moon.”

Suddenly the only thing Charles could see was an abundance of black, maroon and a masked face.

“Its you.”

He used the edge of one of his rose stems to rip the paper and to free Charles from the paper prison.

“Please, call me Tuxedo Mask.” The fog was beginning to fade and soon the monster would be able to see them again, “Do you have enough strength to finish this off.”

Charles can feel the fatigue of battle getting to him, but he refuses to lose and let innocents be taken advantage of. He nods.

“Good, then it’s your time to shine.”

Again the wind picks up and the last of the fog is blown away to reveal the annoyed face of the instructor.

“That was a cute trick, but you’ll need something better to stop me! Now be a good student and pass these PAPERS BACK!”

With the accelerated wind, the papers again start to pick up and began to culminate around the instructor, no doubt for another attack. If Charles wanted to end this, he’d have to attack now.

“Here goes,” Charles took off his hand band and held it in the palm of his hand like the week before, “Moon Frisbee, ACTION!”

The gold discus flew through the air just as the monster released her paper stream. The discus easily cut through the barrage of papers before, slamming into the demon and tearing her body in half. Luckily there was no blood; her body simply disintegrated leaving nothing behind but a queen of hearts playing card.

“Congratulations Sailor Moon, You saved the day yet again.”

Charles turned toward the voice to see Tuxedo Mask Perched in the open window. That must have been how he got in.

Charles had again planned on thanking him for his assistance, but instead he found himself just staring. Tuxedo Mask, as cheesy as it sounded for anyone else, it fit him perfectly. As he sat on the window seal with the moon as his background, Charles couldn’t help but be captivated by his presence. There was something about him that pulled at Charles.

“Um...can we talk about the fact that you’re Sailor fucking Moon, that Raven just talked and this outfit?’

Charles initially jumped at the outburst. He was kind of embarrassed to admit that he had completely forgotten that Hank was there. He turned to face him just in time to see him wildly waving at his outfit.

As Charles evaluated Hanks outfit for the second time it suddenly hit him what this meant.

“Oh my gosh, Hank!” Charles bounded up to Hank throwing his arms around him, “You’re a sailor guardian too!”

“What is a sailor guardian and who was that guy who just jumped from the window?”

Charles turned around to find the window seal completely empty and was devastated at the sight. He slunk down Hank’s body to mope quietly on the floor. While on the floor, Charles suddenly remembered how tiring almost getting killed was. The last thing he remembers are the concerned yells from Hank.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles had never met someone as patient as Hank. Not long after Charles had passed out, Hank had somehow got him home and, and then proceeded to act completely normal the next day at school like his new friend wasn’t sailor moon, or that his blue cat talked or that his cool pen turns him into the Sailor Guardian of Mercury. He didn’t even seem to freak out until we were all gathered in the back of the arcade by the sailor V game.

10 minutes into Raven’s explanation of the situation, Hank was completely over his panic phase and was now readily engaging with Raven and asking questions.

“Wait, so if the Negaverse is supposedly collecting life force, then what role does the silver crystal play. It seems like the computer software would have been better suited to drain life force than as a labor force to find the silver crystal.”

Charles instantly perked up at the topic; the brainwashing software had also confused him. It seemed like a missed opportunity on their side.

Raven shook her head before sighing, “As I said the Negaverse was once defeated by a great power, and that was the legendary silver crystal. However, the power of the crystal can only be wielded by a direct descendent to the Moon Kingdom.”

“Is there a direct descendent?”

Raven again nodded, “ when the Negaverse was defeated the first time, the earth was reset. The awakening of sailor moon and the subsequent guardians means that our princess has been reborn and might have already woken up.”

Charles gasped, “A princess? How will we find her?”

“There is no definite way to find her. Our best bet is to find the rest of the sailor guardians and protect the silver crystal until she appears to us.”

Hank thinks for a long moment before smiling, “I do love a challenge.”

“So you’re staying?” Charles was basically bouncing in his seat.

“Well it’s not everyday you learn that your friend is Sailor Moon and has a talking cat. I never would have guessed you to be Sailor Moon.”

“I’m still surprised that you didn’t know it was me until I transformed. It looks kind of obvious to me. We look the exact same. I don’t even have a mask.”

“Well,” Hank face tinged slightly, “If I’m being honest, you look completely different when you transform, you know. More, uh, feminine. You’re still Charles just more, androgynous. It kind of threw me off. You kind of look like one of those superhero cartoons from Japan.”

For the second time in two days, Charles slides to the ground to mope again. There’s no way Hank looks like a total hunk in transformation and he looks like some magical girl anime. This time, he can hear Hank as he tries to console him while failing not to laugh at his dramatics. Charles can’t even be annoyed at him for it. All he can think about is how happy he is to have Hank with him on this crazy adventure.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wiped the sweat off her brow and again focuses on the fire in the pit. What was that aura she’d felt just on the edge of her consciousness? She focuses harder, raising her beaded hands to fire. She could, again, feel the aura near. This time she latched on to its presence and gasped when its power overwhelmed her. As her eyes flew open, the fire of the pit began to burn higher and higher, until the fire licked the ceiling. In the middle of the fire, an image appeared. It was a castle, as white as the moon.

Slowly, the fire calmed down. She was breathing so hard; she didn’t even hear her grandmother come down the steps.

“Chiquita, I felt a terrible disturbance…what has happened here.”

She looked back to her grandmother, her body still shaky from the intensity of the vision. Why was she having such a violent reaction to a white castle? What did it mean?

After several minutes of silence, she answered her grandmother with the only answer that made sense, “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! Sorry for the late update. I'm not really on a schedule for updates, but I definitely hadn't planned on it being this long before the next one. just a warning, I'm in finals week for summer school, so it might be a little while before the next chapter (no more than 2 weeks or so though). Anyways, how do you like Hank? Can you guess who mars is, I feel like i made it obvious (hopefully not). I'm really excited for the next 2 chapters so look forward to that!
> 
> Next chapter-Chapter 4: Act 4: Mars


	4. Act 4: Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's another long read for your wait. I hope you enjoy!

"Remy you have failed me twice now. Are you trying to test me?"

Remy was bowed down to the ground on his hands and knees, "Please forgive me master."

A wicked laugh could be heard from the back of the chamber. Remy wasn't too surprised when saw Irene step from the shadows.

"Well his Negamonsters are simply playing cards. They were bound to fail," Irene took the place next to Remy and bowed before Shaw, "Allow me to go. I'll collect all the life energy you need, plus the silver crystal."

"And what if the sailor scouts are after the legendary crystal as well,” Jinx emerged from one of her portals and took her place on the left side of Remy. 

"Please, give me another chance sir. I'll go myself this time and destroy those sailor brats." For the first time since he bowed, Remy lifted his head to Shaw. He needed him to see the determination in his eyes.

"Very well Remy, but it will be your last."

\---

"CONGRATULATIONS! You have saved earth. Here's a thank you from Sailor V!"

Charles watched in envy as the module for the second time ever dispensed a prize. This time the prize was two digital watches. 

"You can have one if you want. I don't need two watches."

Charles smiles at Hank before offering his wrist.  Hank is the newest member of the sailor scouts. With the addition of Sailor Mercury, 2 of the 5 sailor guardians have now been found. 

Hank rolls his eyes, easily attaching the watch to Charles’ wrist before fashioning his own.

"Now that I know the time, I should probably get going. Don't want to be late to my new ACT prep class."

Charles sighs dramatically as he watches Hank pack his things away.

"Do you have to go? Was being in one alien corrupted ACT class not enough?" Charles knew he was being wining but he wasn’t ready for Hank to leave. Hank leaving meant he had to go home and that wasn’t on the top of his favorite things to do.

"Actually, I was wondering if you were free today to take the bus with me," Hank leaned in closer with a hushed voice, "there's this girl who rides the bus with me-"

"Oh my gosh, Hank has a crush, Raven!"

Hank went bright red at the suggestion, before shaking his head wildly in disagreement. "That's not it at all. It's...there's something unsettling about this girl, kind of like my instructor from the crystal center.”

Suddenly what Hank is suggesting made sense, "You think she could be a Negamonster?"

Hank shrugged, "I really don't know. That's why I want you to come. You seem to be more experienced in this field."

\---

 

She’d looked down at her rosemary beads as she waited for the bus. The white castle had appeared again during her morning reading. It’s the only image she’d been able to summon for the past two weeks.

She looked down the street as the 5th and Madison arrived. The white castle could be contemplated later. Right now, she needed to get home. There was bad energy in the air.

\---

 

Charles felt his body humming with excited energy. If he wasn't excited about seeing this mystery girl, his interest was definitely sparked when he realized what bus they were taking.

"What's so special about the 5th and Madison bus?"

Charles looked at Raven excitedly, "A lot of kids at school say the bus is haunted! At random intervals of the day it's said that the bus becomes a transport right into hell. Apparently, riders of the 5th and Madison have gone missing."

Raven looked slightly spooked at Charles’ words.

"Of course it is simply a speculation, there's no proof.” Hank assured, “Right Charles?"

"Of course Hank, which is why I'm excited to ride it myself. Sometimes a scientist needs to do his own research. Look! the bus is here."

Raven didn't look nearly as excited when the bus pulled up.

Charles placed Raven into his satchel before climbing aboard. It wouldn’t do for her to run off like a scaredy-cat.

The bus was crowded and the limited room meant they had to stand. 5 minutes into the ride, Raven was still jittery with nervous, while Charles was finding his excitement dissipating. It didn't feel near as haunted as he'd hoped.

"There's the girl, right there." Charles followed Hank’s hushed voice to a girl with headphones seated near the door. She had wild, black hair that flowed over her shoulders. Her tan skin was contrasted with extreme black eyeliner and matching lipstick. He recognized the uniform as St. Mary’s Academy, a K-12 catholic school 4 or so blocks from theirs. Looking at the girl, Charles couldn’t quite see where hank was coming from. There was something unearthly and definitely punkish about her, but Charles wasn’t getting a bad vibe. She actually seemed more regal to his eyes. Perfect posture and a high head, she held her body like a lady of the court.

Charles has no idea how long he stared at the girl, despite Hanks protest of being ‘creepy’, but it seemed they’d hit her stop as she began to put her headphones away. Not quite ready to let the girl go, Charles makes a ‘spur of the moment’ decision as the bus doors opened.

"I'm going to get off here. I'll catch you at school tomorrow."

Charles could hear Hank protesting behind him, but his mind was made. With seconds to spare, he was able to jump from the bus right before the doors closed.

"What were you thinking, Charles! This is dangerous!" And he’d completely forgotten Raven was in his bag. Rats.

"Don't worry Raven. I know this girl isn’t a threat to us. I just need to find her and I can prove it to you."

That was apparently easier said than done. While she'd only got off the bus a minute or so before Charles, she must have been an extremely fast walker because he has no idea where she went. After 20 minutes of aimless walking, he’d decided to backtrack back to the original bus stop. He had no idea what side of town he was on.

"Your that creep who kept looking at me on the bus."

Charles spun around and there was the mystery girl standing on a porch to a storefront. Reading bolded words like “Spiritual energy” and “Medicinal herbs”, his best guess would be a voodoo shop. He redirected his view back to the girl. She wasn't wearing her uniform anymore, but was now wearing a white, linen dress, with a red shawl and prayer beads around her hand and neck.

"Creeping on me on the bus wasn't good enough, huh? You following me home, too."

That made Charles tune back into the conversation. He shook his violently and desperately tried to come up with an excuse.

"NO! I mean...no, I was not following you. Actually, I...ugh...wanted to get my energies together? Yeah! I'm having some bad energies and this looked like the right kind of place to sort that out?" Charles was praying she’d take the bait. 

"Okay. How about an egg cleansing? That can tell us a lot about your energy and even restore them."

Charles had read about egg cleansing once before, but he’d never thought he’d have the chance to try it. He shook his head enthusiastically, “Yeah let's do that."

"Good. Did you bring an egg?"

\---

 

She had no idea who this scrawny, little guy was, but he was kind of growing on her. Despite the fact that he was obviously stalking her and that he’s a terrible liar.

He looked absolutely crestfallen when he'd realized he'd needed an egg. It was sad and kind of cute, like watching a kitten getting a bath. She decided to take pity on him. 

"That's alright. Egg cleansing is my grandma's thing. I'm better at fire readings, if you’re interested."

He instantly brightened and she was amazed how quickly he could Change moods. She motioned for him to follow her into the building. 

"I'm Charles, by the way, and sorry if I creeped you out. That definitely wasn't my intention."

She led him into one of the back rooms before motioning for him to take a seat while she set up. "Don't worry about it. I would be more concerned if I wasn't so certain I could easily overpower you. You’re smaller than my neighbor’s kid and she’s like eight."

She could hear Charles huff from his seat, as she unsuccessful covered her laugh. He didn't seem to really be hurt by her comment. She set up a small fire pit between them and began to start the fire.

"Is this how you treat all your customers. Insult them before reading their fortune."

"I’m not reading your fortune, but maybe I can read some of your past spiritual energy. Could help with understanding those bad ‘energies’ you were complaining about," she winked at him, "And I only insult the ones who follow me home. Now lift your hands to the fire and we can begin."

She watched Charles slowly lift his hands to the fire; before she followed suit with her own beaded ones.

"Clear your mind and focus all your energy into the fire."

She let her mind clear as she too funneled her energy into the fire.

"Am I doing this right?"

"Hush."

Again she refocused herself on their connected energy. For some odd reason, his energy felt familiar to her. It was similar to the aura she'd felt the other night. Beware of how overwhelming the energy could be; she slowly reached out to it this time. Instantly the vision of the White Castle appeared again. Curiously, she dove deeper into the energy. Just as another image was forming, the door to the room burst open, the sound completely breaking her concentration.

"Angel, have you seen Mia today? She never came home."

It takes Angel a moment to process the words of the scared neighbor, Mrs. Gonzales. She racks her brains, to remember if she’d seen her eight-year-old neighbor today.

"I don't remember seeing her walk past the storefront or the bus stop today. I thought she'd stayed home sick."

At Angel’s information, Mrs. Gonzales burst into tears. Angel immediately put the fire out before redirected her to a nearby sofa. 

The next couple of hours consisted of calling the police, having an amber alert issued, and frantically searching the neighborhood. It was well past midnight before they called it a night. When she walked into the storefront to her waiting grandmother she shook her head. Mia had not been found. Her grandmother patted her back before handing her a note.

"There was a boy here earlier, tiny little thing, said you did a reading for him. He left the money on the counter with a note."

Suddenly remembering that she'd left Charles mid-reading, she takes the note from her grandmother.

Dear Angel (I hope that’s your name),

I left the money for the reading on the counter (hope it's the right amount, just left what I saw on the menu). Maybe you can tell me what you saw next time we meet. I'm sure we will. Until then, I hope everybody makes it back home safe.

Sorry I was creepy,

Charles M.

She folds the note up and places it in her pocket. She believes Charles when he says they’ll meet again. She doesn't know what it is, but there is something drawing her to him. She just couldn't figure out what the castle had to do with it. 

\---

 

"That little girl still hasn't been found?"

Charles shakes his head to answer Hank. It's been nearly a week since Mia Gonzales had gone missing and the 8 year old was yet to be found. In fact, more people have gone missing. It has New York City in a state of panic.

"I’m sure this is the Negaverse’s doing,” Raven jumped onto the game module, “I think we should go see Angel again. With her spiritual powers and demanding presence, she might be our missing princess. Exactly who we need to stop these kidnappings.”

Hank looked skeptical but Charles agreed with Raven. He’d been thinking the same thing all week. He was almost certain that Angel could be their princess. If Hank had actually talked to her, he would feel the same way. Unfortunately, the day was late and Hank was wanted at home.

He wouldn’t be able to accompany them on this particular mission.

Promising to keep Hank posted, Raven and Charles made their way to the nearest bus stop for the 5th and Madison bus. Just like the week prior, the bus that arrived was insanely crowded. It seemed that even with the rumors of 'Hell’s Bus' people were still going about their day like normal. Typical New Yorkers.

Charles spotted an empty seat in the back and began to make his way towards it. Just as Charles made it to the back, the bus made a hard turn that jostled everyone in the bus to the left. Losing his balance, Charles toppling into the lap of a passenger next to his intended seat. When he was finally able to reorient himself, he realized that he couldn't have been blessed with landing into the lap of a complete stranger. Of course, he sat in the lap of the same beautiful man he's been running into for the last couple of weeks. Charles jumped out of his lap like it was made of hot lava, even if he did immediately miss the warmth.

"Ugh...sorry," it wasn't really much of an apology but Charles was sure everyone on the bus could feel the embarrassment coming off of him in waves.

"It's alright. It's a bus, it happens."

Charles whips his head around to stare at his adversary. He had been expecting something sassy or rude back, not for his apology to be accepted. 

"I...also wanted to…apologize for the other times we've run into each other. I was being a, how'd you put it, an ass?"

Charles KNEW he was in a parallel world now. Not only was this extremely attractive stranger accepting his apology, but he was also apologizing to him? Charles could tell his bewildered gaze was making Sir Gorgeous uncomfortable. But he didn't shy away from Charles' gaze. Instead, he met it head on. 

"There is no point in this negative back and forth. And it seems like you and I will are going to keep crossing paths. Especially now that I know we go to the same school."

The last statement confused Charles before Mr. Beautiful motion to their similar uniforms. It wasn't anything special. Khaki or dark blue slacks with a white button down. But the shared embroidered insignia made the connection obvious. Charles was a little jealous of the stranger’s keen observation skills and logic, but he wouldn’t let it distract him from what he needed to do. He wouldn’t let the stranger be the only ‘bigger person’ here. He’d been wrong too.

"I'm sorry too. I really should stop throwing things at people," Charles offered his hand, "Charles Marko, I'm a freshman."

The stranger returned the handshake, "Erik Lehnsherr. Senior."

Charles doesn't know what he expected after their differences were put to rest, but it wasn't for Erik to continue reading the book he'd had before Charles had fell on him. Charles tried to occupy himself for the remainder of his ride but he really hadn't brought anything interesting to do. He wished he'd picked up the newest sailor V comic before catching the bus. 

Erik seemed completely emerged in his book and Charles became curious of what a guy like Erik read. He leaned in to get a closer look.

"Can I help you?"

"What are you reading?"

Erik wordlessly flipped to the cover of the book. It was the newest Stephen King book. Charles wasn't really into thriller novels, but he could read anything if he got bored enough.

"Can I read with you?"

Erik looked at him incredulously, "You want me to read the book aloud?"

"I'll just scoot in closer and read it myself. Or we can play eye spy or 20 questions. I'm kind of bored and since we're kind of friends now..." Charles would be the first to admit that he's stretching the word friend here, but he was bored and Erik was still very cute.

"And you’re just going to start reading from the middle of the book?"

"I'll ask questions if I get confused."

"So we're playing 20 questions?"

It took Charles a minute to recognized the joking tone of Erik’s voice. Charles figured that was good as a yes and scooted closer so he could see the words more clearly. What he hadn’t realized, was that scooting closer meant touching Erik. He tried to focus on the book instead of the press of Erik’s side against his. He hoped Erik was too focused on the book to notice how red his cheeks are.

The rest of the bus ride was enjoyable. Erik was surprisingly good with answering Charles’ questions, he even seemed slightly amused by the whole situation. Charles was enjoying himself too. So much so, he almost missed his bus stop. He’s sure he would have if Raven hadn’t started meowing so loud.

“I think your talking cat is ready to go.” Charles watched Erik pull the string for him, just in time to catch his stop. He gave Erik a grateful smile as he gathered his bag.

“My cat doesn’t talk,” Erik raised a skeptical brow that Charles returned with an eye roll, “Anyway…I guess I’ll see you around.”

He’d become decidedly shy toward the end question. This time with Erik had been so different from the other times they’d met. Charles was scared that once he left the bus the illusion would be broken and they’d go back to fighting.

“I’ll see you around, Charles.”

He didn’t really get a chance to react to Erik’s words; the bus driver was getting impatient at his long departure. But once he’d made it safely off the bus, he realized it was the first time Erik had used his name. It gave him butterflies, even if Erik had just learned his name.

His ride with Erik had drastically increased his mood, a good mood that was quickly soured when he heard screaming from Angels' porch.

"Angel, please, Use your powers to find my Mia!"

As Charles approached, he saw two women on the porch with Angel. He recognized one of the women as Mrs. Gonzales. The other woman must have been a friend.

"I'm sorry, that's not how my powers work. I can only connect to energy that's already there."

"She's lost her child!" That was the friend, “Can’t you do anything!”

Angel’s face scrunched up in anger, but she held her composure, "We have done all we can do. At this point, I think this situation is best left up to the police. I truly am sorry—“

“Save it! I bet you have something to do with all this! I never approved of these demonic practices you and your grandmother try to pass as ‘healing’. I bet you summoned Hell’s Bus to punish good families because you’re a disappointment!”

Charles doesn’t know what Mrs. Gonzales’s friend’s problem is, but he wasn’t going to stand around and let her talk to Angel like that.

“Hey! That is not how an adult addresses a child! Besides, Angel helped to look for Mia the day of the disappearance. I saw her spring into action immediately.”

“Oh, and what proof do you have that she didn’t do it. For all we know she helped with the search to cover her tracks”

Charles looked at the woman incredulously. She couldn’t be serious. Anger welled up in Charles, but before he could respond Angel cut him off.

“Go…I want everyone to GO! Now!”

“Angel!” He tried to reach out to her but she slipped away into the store before he could. Determined to make sure she was okay, he followed her inside.

Charles traveled amongst the lower level of the store before he found her in a backroom with black tear tracks running down her face. He doesn’t say anything, Charles simply sits next to her on the floor.

“My father never wanted me. All he ever did was drink and hit me. One day, after a really bad beating, I looked at him and all I could see was a dark, demonic energy surrounding him. So I waited until he was sleeping and I lit the whole house on fire. Couldn’t explain it, but I felt like that’s what I needed to do. Unfortunately for me, the old bastard made it out alive,” She chuckled, but there was no humor in her words, “I came to live with my grandma after that. Everyone thought I was some crazed demonic pyromaniac, except grandma. She realized that I was blessed with a spiritual power to see. Fire as a medium was unheard of for our practice, but we made it work. I had hoped that my gift would help people to understand me more. All it did was make me more misunderstood. I want Mia back as much as anyone else. I can’t sleep knowing she’s not found.”

Charles listened, captivated by Angel story. There was so much he could relate to her on, but he wasn’t quite ready to air his dirty laundry. Instead he focused on a solution to make Angel feel better now.

“I think you’re a great person and I’m really happy I’ve met you,” she looked shocked at his words, “How about we hang posters or something about Mia. Continuing to be proactive may help you sleep better and show everyone the good in you that I see.”

She looks at him for a long time before smiling, “Thank you Charles that means a lot to me…but I think you should stay away from here from now on. Someone as bright as you shouldn’t be with me.”

Charles is shocked at her words. He wants to refute them, but Angel leaves the room before he can. He has no idea how long he sits there bewildered, before Raven nudges him to leave. He walks out of the place in a daze and waits at the bus stop. His mood completely ruined.

\---

“Come on! Show me something other than this stupid castle!”

Again, Angel concentrates her energy into the fire. She tries to remember the feel of Mia’s energy, but all the fire shows is the moonlit Castle. Her hands are becoming tender and raw due to the close proximity of the fire, but she ignores it.

“Please show me Mia, the Demon Bus, or Anything!”

Suddenly the fire flickers and a new energy surrounds her. Its dark and ominous, but she latches onto it anyways. The picture of the castle fades away into an image of a bus, the 5th and Madison to be exact. But there is something supernatural about it, as a dark aura surrounding it. She watches as the bus pulls up to the bus stop in front of her house. Her blood runs cold when she notices Charles’ energy too. He must be waiting to catch the bus home. Angel stands from the fire and leaves the room immediately.

She has to save Charles before he’s taken by Hell’s Bus.

\---

 

Raven watches Charles worriedly. He hadn’t spoken in the last 20 minutes and completely withdrawn. She knew Charles was starting to see Angel not just as their princess, but also as his friend. When the 5th and Madison appeared she felt oddly relieved. Maybe they could stop and get ice cream to cheer him up. She put the idea in the back of her mind as she tucked herself into Charles’ bag.

“CHARLES, DON’T BOARD THAT BUS!”

Raven looked up to see Angel running toward them, screaming at the top of her lungs, just as the doors to the bus opened. The opened doors revealed a bus of unconscious passengers and a crazed bus driver.

“Come on now, son. All aboard Hell’s Bus!”

Charles stood there frozen on the spot at the bus driver’s words. After a moment, the bus driver tsked impatiently before he lunged out of his seat to physically make Charles board the bus. Instead of being pulled on the bus, Raven felt a hard force collide with Charles’ side as he was knocked out the way.

“Angel!”

Raven looked up in just enough time to see Angel being pulled into Hell’s bus in their place. Once the bus doors closed, a dark portal opened up that the bus began to slowly drive through.

“I need to transform.”

Raven tried to discourage Charles from transforming in pure daylight, but it was too late. He pulled his brooch from his pocket and held it in the air, “Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!”

The transformation finished just as the end part of the bus was going through the portal. Raven jumped onto Sailor Moon’s shoulders as he ran to jump on the backside of the bus.

The impact of the jump was harder than either of them could have expected and Raven was knocked off in the process. Prepared to fall and hit the hard ground, she was surprised when she was caught in two strong arms. Once reoriented, she watched in horror as Sailor Moon, attached to the bus, was transported through the portal without her.

“Did he just transform into Sailor Moon?”

Startled by the voice, Raven realized she was in the arms of none other than Tuxedo Mask. Wiggling free, she began a mad dash across town. She would worry about Charles’ compromised identity later; right now she needed to find Hank.

\---

As soon as the bus transported Charles to the other side of the portal, he’d unlatched from the backside and let it continue through the corridor. It only drove a couple more feet before stopping. Charles watched as the bus diver slowly emptied the bus before leaving down the corridor.

Wherever he was, the place was huge. A large aisle flanked by big columns on both side. The air was wet and musky, causing algae to grow around the stonewalls and floor. In other words, it was gross.

Charles redirected his attention back to the unconscious bodies only a couple of feet away. He knew he needed to save these people, he just didn’t know how.

“Oh man why couldn’t Raven, Hank or Tuxedo Mask have come? I have no idea what to do!”

“CHARLES...CHARLES! CAN YOU HEAR ME?”

Charles was sure he could hear Raven’s voice but he couldn’t quite pin the location.

“CHECK YOUR WATCH!”

He hadn’t noticed it before but the face of his watch was glowing blue. He should have guessed it was some type of cool gadget. Thank god for miracles.

“Raven I have no idea where I am or what to do!”

“HANG ON CHARLES, I’M WITH HANK NOW. IF YOU STAY STILL LONG ENOUGH WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO LOCK DOWN YOUR CORDINATES AND TELEPORT TO YOU!”

Charles nodded before he realized Raven couldn’t see him. He was ready to give her a verbal confirmation, when he heard footsteps down the hall. He hid behind one of the many pillars. He watched as the Bus driver and a woman with curly orange hair leaned down to examine one of the many scattered bodies.

“Honestly Remy, you should have just killed these people. They’re taking up more space than necessary.”

Charles watched as the bus driver or Remy huffed at the woman’s remark, “These people are more useful alive than dead, when it comes to luring in the sailor scouts. Besides, I’ve collected enough life force to satisfy Shaw.”

She simply shrugged his answer off before leaving the Hall. Charles watched as Remy went to follow before stopping at Angel’s unconscious body. Remy bent down and touched her face.

“You look awfully familiar.”

Charles was shocked at Remy words. When had Angel and him ever met?

“SAILOR MOON THIS IS RAVEN. WE’VE FOUND YOUR LOCATION. WE’RE COMING IN!”

Charles tried to cover the blaring speaker from his watch, but it was too late. Remy had been alerted to his position.

“Well, well, well. I should have known one of you Sailor Brats had gotten in,” Remy took out a deck of flaming pink cards, “How about a little game of cards.”

Charles didn’t know what kind of game Remy wanted to play, but dodging explosive cards hadn’t been what he thought of as fun.

Suddenly a blue light appeared at his side. Charles was relieved when he realized it was Hank and Raven materializing as much needed back up, “What’s going on—“ Hank didn’t finish before Charles shoved him out the way of an explosive card.

“That,” Charles waved his hand at Remy, “Is bad guy. Explosive cards, avoid at all cost. Now—Watch Out!”

The two jumped back, narrowly avoiding three playing cards that landed at their feet.

Trying to keep their limps by dodging the explosive cards seemed to be their decided strategy…even if it wasn’t getting them anywhere. Every time Hank or Charles began to prepare an attack there was another series of playing cards that where being thrown. Charles was sure if they could get Remy to halt his constant attacks for a few moments they could finish him off.

\---

 

The constant shaking of the ground slowly brought Angel to consciousness. As she opened her eyes she wasn’t prepared to find herself lying on a grimy stone floor or to be surrounded by a mass of unconscious bodies. She took a moment and tried to remember how’d she got there.

‘Right, I was captured by Hell’s Bus.’

Surveying her area, she heard a whimper off to the side and noticed that Mia’s unconscious body was only a couple of feet away. She made her way to her neighbor, nearly losing her footing when the ground shook with mini tremors, as the distant sound of explosives filled the air. She needed get Mia and escape as soon as possible.

As she gathered Mia in her arms, she was shocked to feel a familiar energy in the area. There was no doubting that she felt Charles’ presence nearby. She was sure she had saved Charles from being abducted, but it seemed she was wrong. Her powers never failed her.

Angel was positive his energy was coming from the direction of the explosions. It would be dangerous to go over there, but something in her couldn’t stand the idea of him being in danger. She needed to protect him.

“I’m sorry Mia, I’ll be back in just a second. We need one more person before we can get out of here.”

She laid Mia gently on the ground, before taking a deep breath and running in the direction of the explosives. She wasn’t leaving without her friend.

\---

 

“Honestly this is sad! You brats should just save me the time and cards and let me kill you!”

If Charles was being perfectly honest, the situation was getting sad. Hank had already attempted two mercury Bubbles, but the fog was easily blown away with a couple of powerful twirls from Remy’s staff. Charles had even attempted to throw his moon Frisbee, but the trajectory had been thrown off by one of Remy’s card explosions. Now his Headband lay nearly 6 ft. away, and it didn’t seem like Remy planned on letting him get close enough to get it. Charles was at least grateful for the fact that, they’d been able to steer the fight away from the civilians. Charles has no idea what they would do if they had to dodge Remy’s attacks and worry about their safety.

“Charles!?”

Charles was sure that he must of used up every ounce of good luck in a past life, because there was no way that Angel was standing RIGHT behind Remy. For the 1 millionth time in his life, Charles wishes he were a good liar.

“Ch-Charles? Ha, ha, no. I am Sailor Moon! And there is nothing to see here, so you should leave the area now. Thanks.”

Angel gave him a strange look, “What are you talking about, I can sense your energy. I know its you,” She looked between Hank and Charles before focusing her Attention on Remy, “I don’t know who you are, but I will not standby as you hurt my friends and separate innocent people from their families.”

“Angel, please, Run—“

Remy Chuckled, “No, No, if she thinks she can roll with the big boys than let’s see what she can do. A game of BS if you will.”

Remy threw a couple of cards and Angel dodged them easily, “You’re going to have to do better than that. Nothing is going to stop me from protecting my FRIENDS!”

Suddenly Angel’s forehead began to glow and the symbol for Mars appeared. She wasn’t their missing Princess, but she was one of the missing Sailor scouts.

Suddenly, Raven appeared from whatever crevice she’d been hiding in with a red pen in her mouth, “Here Angel, catch!”

Angel looked up just in time to see Raven throw the pen in her direction. She lunged for the pen and successfully caught it, “Now yell, Mars Power Make-up!”

Unlike the ones before her, Angel doesn’t hesitate, immediately repeating the words after Raven. They all watched in awe, as Angel was temporarily covered in a red light before she emerged in a white chest plate, red skirt and cape with white gloves. Besides her red pumps, her Romanesque outfit was worthy of the planet of war. Charles was jealous.

“I am the Guardian of War, Sailor Mars. Your evil deeds will not go unpunished. Prepared to be chastised!”

Remy growled before completely focusing all his attention on eliminating Sailor Mars. He began throwing card after card, but she dodged every single one with ease. With Angel distracting Remy, Charles decides to focus on getting his headband back. If he could strike Remy while his back was turned, he knew they could win this.

Hank must have been thinking the same thing; they briefly made eye contact before nodding.

“Mercury Bubble!”

The room became shrouded in fog as Charles made the dive for his headband. Remy paused his assault on Angel, but it was too late. He had his weapon back.

“Moon Frisbee, Action!”

The gold Discus cut through the fog and flew toward Remy. Instead of cutting his body in half like the past monsters, the head bead simply wrapped around Remy, constraining his movements. It hadn’t defeated him like Charles had hoped. He’s honestly out of ideas.

“Your Evil Spirit has plagued my presence for far too long,” Angel stuck her hand out to the struggling Remy. Charles noticed the Rosemary beads around her hand, “Be gone Demon!”

And with that, a stream of fire shot out her hand onto her attacker. Remy managed to escape from the restraints of the Moon Band, but not before being hit by Angel’s attack. As he made his escape, none of them missed the obvious burns that cover his skin.

“You got lucky Sailor Brats, but I promise next time we meet, you won’t live to talk about it!”

And with one last card thrown, Remy disappears in an explosion of smoke.

\---

 

It took Hank nearly 2 hours to teleport all the missing people back to New York City. Charles had no idea where the Hell’s Bus had taken them and he didn’t stay long enough to find out.

Right now he was dressed in his civilian clothes helping with the missing people. Hank had teleported everyone to the bus stop right out side of Angel’s Storefront. Her grandmother more than happy to help everyone, immediately put Angel, Hank and Charles on water, food, and blanket duty as people connected with their love ones and the police took statements.

“Um, Angel,” it was little Mia along with her mother approaching. Charles didn’t even pretend not to eavesdrop; he was still upset over the friend’s earlier comments, “Thank you for finding me.”

Charles knew that no one really knew they had saved them. Most of them believe that Sailor Moon and her crew had saved them and that Angel had simply come upon their unconscious bodies while taking the trash out. Still, everyone seemed grateful for the ‘small’ role she played in their discovery.

Angel knelt down so she was eye level with Mia, “You are very welcome Mia. I’m just glad your back,” They shared a short hug just as Hank came back from being on Blanket duty. They waited until Mia and her mother left, before they continued to talk.

“You’re taking this Sailor Mars thing, pretty well.”

Angel shrugged, “Well, when you have powers like I do, a talking cat doesn’t seem that weird. Besides, I kind of feel like I’ve always known I was Sailor Mars. It feels natural.”

Hank nodded in agreement, but Charles found it hard to relate. Being Sailor Moon, felt like moving in a completely new skin. It didn’t feel familiar in any way. He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts before grabbing both Hank and Angel’s hand, “I’m just glad the three of us are together!”

With 3 of the 5 Sailor scouts together, they’d save their lost princess and defeat the Dark kingdom in no time.

\---

 

“Oh Erik look at this! It seems like they finally found all those people who disappeared off the Madison and 5th bus!”

Erik made his way to the couch with a large bowl of popcorn in hand. Magda and Erik have been having Friday movie night for as long as he could remember. He tries not to miss it.

He’s barely on the couch before Magda attacks the popcorn bowl.

“They think Sailor Moon may have something to do with their rescue. They say they have surveillance of her and a couple of accomplices, delivering the missing people.”

Just as she said it, Erik watched as a grainy video began to play on the news. It showed a nearly empty street, than there was a sudden flash of light and people began to miraculously appear 5 at a time. The last seconds of the video showed Sailor Moon and 2 others in similar outfits delivering a small girl to the ground before exiting the scene.

Erik hummed to show he’d heard Magda, but his eyes were trained on the picture of Sailor Moon on the screen. He can’t believe he hadn’t noticed it before today.

“Oh yeah, did you ever apologize to that boy you were so mean to the other day?”

Both times Erik had been assaulted with crumpled paper to the face, he’d immediately ranted to Magda about the whole situation. Well, minus the part about the talking cat. He remembered how she’d made a disappointed tsk at his behavior.

“You know, not everyone needs your Oh so great ‘advice’ on their grades. Besides, you didn’t even give him a chance to apologize and you’re really intimidating. He was probably nervous…or scared…probably both. You should apologize to him.”

Initially, Erik had thought that she’d finally gone mad. That her constant consumption of violence-crazed action movies had driven her crazy, just like he predicted. There was no way he was going to apologize to someone who INSISTED on littering. But the more he thought about it, the more he thought she maybe right. He had been kind of rude.

“Yes I did. His name is Charles Marko. He’s a freshman at our school.”

Magda scrunched her face up in concentration, before shrugging her shoulders, “Never heard of him, probably because he’s a freshman. What movie do you want to watch?”

Erik watched as Magda shifted her focus to the list of movies on demand. He wasn’t worried about helping Magda choose a movie. They’d known each other long enough to know what the other liked and didn’t like. Instead he allowed his mind to wonder back to Charles and how recent events had complicated Erik’s plan. He definitely wasn’t supposed to be developing feelings for Sailor Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start off by saying, sorry for all the typos in the last chapter (I did go back and tried to fix them all). Hopefully I edited this one a little better. Again, sorry it took so long, for whatever reason I had a really hard time writing this chapter, so yeah...Hopefully the next chapter should be better. It'll be more of a Erik/Charles chapter, so yay. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment. I know i haven't responded to any yet (that's mostly due to my anxiety to talking to people), but I read every single one! Until next time.
> 
> Chapter 5: Act 5: The Mascaraed Ball


	5. Act 5: Mascaraed Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey big head, lol. Long time no see. 
> 
> Warning: this Chapter contains child abuse and an almost rape scene. Neither are as dark or graphic as they sound but just to be safe.
> 
> Also sorry for any grammar, I'm writing this 100% without a beta and its my first fan fiction. Anyway enjoy the read!

Charles stood in the same garden that he'd dreamed of several weeks ago. The tall hedge bushes blossoming with roses, the white fountain glowing with moonlight, and in the middle of it all sat Magnus. He looked like a man of high status and dignity; the deep colors of his clothes, embroidered design of his suit, and a sword at his hip. In that moment, it occurred to Charles that Magnus must be a prince. A breeze blew through that reminded Charles of his own clothes. One look at his white, long-sleeved nightgown and he suddenly felt very underdressed. 

A deep voice distracted Charles from his dilemma, "Come, sit. I have a surprise." 

Charles likes to think he’s strong, but he was powerless to Magnus’ voice. Immediately his body abided by the command. It was almost like an out of body experience as he approached Magnus and gingerly sat across his lap. It was a move too bold for Charles, but Magnus didn't seem to mind. He easily wrapped one of his arms around Charles’ waist to pull him in even closer. It was oddly possessive and it unnerved him how immensely comforting it felt to be held by a stranger.

 Being in such close proximity, Charles took the opportunity to examine Magnus' face. It was an odd thing. His features remained shrouded in shadows, but Charles could still make out a few details like the line of his mouth or the intensity of his gaze. He seemed familiar yet completely ambiguous, like his identity was on the edge of his consciousness. 

"Strawberry?" Magnus directed Charles gaze with the sweep of his arm to the previously ignored serving dish of strawberries on the fountain ledge. The prince was looking at him expectantly like he was expecting Charles to go into hysterical glee at the site. However, Charles just stared between the platter and silver eyes that became confused at his lack of reaction, "You wanted to try them after you read that book on asexual reproduction."

 Charles was sure he'd tried strawberries over a million times, they were probably his favorite fruit, and he’d learned about A-sexual reproduction in like 2nd grade. Still, the idea that somebody was thinking of _him_ , had done this just for _him,_ it filled him with a warm buzz that quickly transformed to excitement. Magnus seemed pleased with his budding excitement as he pulled one of the strawberries from the dish to Charles’ lips.

Charles felt his whole face heat up at the extremely intimate act of being fed. As he bit down on the strawberry, he had to admit it was the best strawberry he'd ever tasted, incredibly sweet and juicy. He closed his eyes and gave an appreciative hum as he ate the rest of the offered strawberry.

When Charles finally finished his strawberry and opened his eyes, he found himself pinned by Magnus’ stare. He felt a different kind of excitement fill his body.

Magnus cupped Charles' face, using his thumb to collect some of the escaped juice that ran down his chin. Charles felt the thumb swipe over his lower lip and he followed it slowly with his tongue. Magnus watched the action captivated. When they finally made eye contact again grey eyes were replaced with black.

"Charles."

Charles frowned. That didn’t sound right. His name didn’t carry the deep commanding tone he associated with his Magnus.

“Charles!”

The voice felt louder now; the screech of the voice hurting his head. He covered his ears to block the noise. He wanted to hear Magnus say his name.

 "FOR GOD’S SAKE! WAKE UP CHARLES!!!"

Charles sat up in bed with a startle, his heart beating loudly in his ears. After a moment to catch his breath, he took in his surroundings. The stone fountain replaced with cotton bed sheets, plush grass replaced by a fuzzy throw blanket and his Magnus nothing more than a drooled on pillow. 

He groaned as he slid back under the covers. Of course it was a dream. Magnus wasn't real. 

Charles tried to go back to sleep to continue his wonderful dream, but it was near impossible to sleep with a paw mushing his face through the covers. Charles pulled back the covers and stared at his offender.

 "I'll have you know, you ruined a very good dream."

Raven rolled her eyes. He didn't even know cats could roll their eyes, but most cats couldn't talk either.

"I bet. You must have slept through every alarm you set. It's nearly noon."

"What!"

Charles grabbed his phone off the charger. 11:10 on a Thursday. He was beyond late to school.

"Raven, why didn't you wake me sooner?"

Charles was dressed in 10 minutes flat and zoomed down the stairs. Headed for the door, he noticed an opened invitation on the table.

_Greetings Kurt Marko and Family,_

_We cordially invite you to attend our masquerade party Friday, May 14, 2011 for the presentation of the newest treasure obtained by the Odinsons. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Odin Odinson_

Charles smiled. As much as he hated high society events, the Odinsons’ parties were always fun. An abundance of booze, along with the mischievous behaviors of the Odinson brothers was a recipe for a great party. Loki and Thor were notorious pranksters and he was sure they would plan something epic for the presentation. He was looking forward to Friday.

\---

 

“Please, give me one more chance.”

Charles was practically on his knees begging. There was no time for dignity; he’d never had any in the first place.

“Charles you have a school record of 118 tardies…as a freshman. I see you in my office getting tardy passes more than I see my own secretary.”

“That was the old me. I’m reformed now.”

Principal Fury sighed hard as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Charles, a reformed student isn’t stupid enough to try and sneak into their 4th period class through the window.”

4th period was Mr. Rogers’ intro to art. Charles had already missed the first 3 classes of the day, but 4th block had just started. Luckily, the art classroom was only located on the second floor outside the gym shed. A few strategically placed carts and climbing through the window was a piece of cake. If he could sneak in and sign roll without Mr. Rogers noticing, he could potentially avoid the tardy slip all together and keep his 2-week tardy free streak going. His mind was decided.

After successfully scaling the gym shed to the second floor window, he waited until the class was completely immersed in Mr. Rogers’ painting demonstration, before opening the window as slow as possible and carefully pulling himself through. Charles was about to pull off the most legendary tardy avoidance ever. Of course, while most students were too engaged in the demo to notice him, Charles hadn’t accounted for the fact that Sean was never like 'most students'.

"What _THE FUCK_ man! DID YOU JUST CLIMB THROUGH THE WINDOW?"

Charles had never actually seen his art teacher mad before today, and he hopes he never does again. As soon as he was safely in the building, Mr. Rogers ripped him a new one in front of the whole class, before marching him right over to Nick’s office.

Sitting across from Principal Fury, Charles was the first to admit it hadn’t been his brightest idea, “What are you proposing?”

Nick leaned back in his chair, as he stared Charles down, “I want to suspend you, but doing so so late in the school year would guarantee you flunking. Which wouldn’t be fair since this is technically your first coaching, because I let you get away with these tardies for far too long. Also I think you’re a pretty good kid, so here’s what we’re going to do. You have an hour detention in the art room everyday until the school year ends—“

Charles released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding as he nodded along to Nick words, “ Well that seems fair, so I’ll just—“

“Don’t cut me off,” Nick sent him a glare that made him sit right back down, “And I want a mandatory conference with your father. It might be late in the year, but I need to set a precedent that this won’t be tolerated next year.”

“…”

“Charles? —“

“Suspend me.”

“What?” Nick was looking at him like he was crazy, but Charles was ready to get back on the floor and beg, anything but a parent conference with his father.

“I’ll flunk the 9th grade and just go to summer school.”

Nick watched him for a moment and Charles immediately looked away. Sometimes when he was with the principal he felt like he saw all of Charles secrets. It was unnerving, ”The parent conference is nonnegotiable regardless if you’re suspended or serve detention...unless there is something you’d like to share with me.”

The principal had a crabby way of acting, but it was moments like this that Charles saw how much he cared about the kids at this school. Charles knew Nick had a pretty good guess of what his home life was like. He just had to be honest and he knew Nick could get him to a better situation. It was tempting. Instead, he offered Nick his best smile.

“I have nothing to share. A conference is fine.”

\---

 

Angel watched, amused, as Raven paced back and forth over the store's counter, "I can't believe Charles went and got himself detention for the rest of the year! We have important things to discuss!"

Angel nodded along to appease her new cat friend. She did want to stay on Raven’s good side after all; still she defended her dear friend, "Its not all bad. Hank has ACT prep three days a week anyway. This way he'll just arrive around the same time as Hank. We can't do too much discussing without both of them anyway. And there's only a month left of school."

Raven instantly deflated at Angel’s logic. She laid on the counter with a huff and Angel took the opportunity to pet the blue cat. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Angel remembered something.

"Hey Raven?" The flick of blue ears was the only sign she was listening, "the very first day I met Charles during my fire reading of him I saw this White Castle. I’d seen it two weeks prior to meeting him. I just can't figure out how the two relate."

"What you saw was probably the Moon Kingdom, home to the moon people and the Sailor Guardians.”

Angel nodded her head as she prepared to ask the real question that been plaguing her since she became a sailor scout. She took a deep breath, "Do you think Charles is the missing princess?"

Angel had been expecting a lot of reactions, but she definitely wasn't prepared for Raven to begin laughing like a mad man. Angel ruffled at the reaction. 

Raven must of noticed as she tried to control her giggles, "Don't look at me like that Angel, that’s preposterous. Charles isn't even a girl."

"But I saw the moon castle when I read him and he’s sailor moon. Wouldn't that make sense? And are we even sure it's a girl?"

Raven eyed Angel before carefully delivering her response, "Each guardian was chosen from one of the planets in the inner planetary system to protect the moon heir. If the moon is involved in the alliance, it's only natural that they have a representative in case of hidden agendas against the heir by the other planets. That's Charles’ role as sailor moon, to represent the moon. And since he is the closes to the heir, origin wise, he is the leader of your group."

Raven gave Angel a soft look, "I know there is a lot that I haven't told you all. But I don't want to overload you with information. The most important things to focus on right now is finding our lost princess, the Silver crystal and defeating the Negaverse. I need you to trust me Angel."

Angel was about to reply when the door burst open to reveal her two teammates.

Hank gave them a small wave, "Sorry we're so late, they have all the streets blocked off." 

Charles bounded forward to pick Raven up, but the feline jumped right over him and into Hank’s arm. Charles looked at Hank with pure betrayal, while Raven stuck her nose up at Charles.

"You wouldn't have been late if you hadn't got detention."

"I wouldn't have dentition if I hadn't of woken up late"

"And whose fault is that."

"You usually don't have a problem waking me up any other day. What did someone else open your tuna can?"

While her teammates participated in a stare down that wouldn’t be ending anytime soon, Angel turned her attention to a very amused Hank, "Know why the streets are blocked off?"

Hank startled at being addressed by Angel. They didn't really know each other very well and Charles had even let it slip that Hank initially thought she was evil. Angel was determined to change his mind. They needed to trust each other to be a good team.

Hank cleared his throat nervously, "Yeah the Odinsons are coming to town. They're this royal family of a small country right outside of Scandinavia called Asgard. Their ancestors were the original Vikings and buried a lot of precious jewels around the country. Every now and then when they find something extraordinary they come to New York to show it off. I'm actually going to the event with my father."

"You are?" Charles instantly forgot about Raven as he zeroed in on Hank, "I'm going too! It'll be nice to have a friend there. Oh and you'll love it! Thor has great taste in liquor."

Hank didn’t look too excited about the prospect of liquor and it made Angel chuckle, "Sometimes I forget how rich you two are. I should have expected it, with you guys going to that fancy school of yours."

Charles pouted, "Our school is a public charter. It’s free to everyone. All students are accepted on a lottery system."

Angel responded with an arched eyebrow, "And it just happens that all the students 'randomly' selected come from New York socialites. Your school is public only in name."

Charles wanted to argue, but then he remembered how the Christmas fundraiser last winter's charity event turned to an all out bidding war. It was definitely less about helping the homeless children of New York and more like a competition of who’s the riches family. He dropped the conversation.

"Wait, did you say jewel?" Raven looked at Hank and he nodded, "this precious treasure could be our legendary silver crystal. We need in that party."

"Well Charles and Hank are in but there's no way I can go. Don't have an invite."

Charles waved his hand," You don't need an invitation. Everyone's too scared of not knowing someone. If you dress the part you're in. Besides it’s a masquerade, so list checking is near impossible"

Angel looked thoughtful, "I still have my dress from my Quinceñara."

Raven nodded, "Good than it's decided. We're going to that party."

\---

 

It was nearly 10 o’clock before Charles made it home. He’d stayed as long as he could at Angel’s house, but eventually her grandmother kindly kicked him out. It was a school night after all.

As he walked up his driveway, he noticed both cars in the driveway. Charles cursed his luck; his father was definitely home. He just prayed he was asleep.

Charles entered the house as silent as possible, but not quite enough, "Charles? Is that you, boy? Come into my office. Now."

Charles’ whole body froze at the words. Shit, he should have known better than sneaking in through the front door anyway. Cursing his own stupidity, he made his way to his father’s office. Each step he took closer, the more he wanted to bolt for the door. He wanted to run and never turn back, but it was a impossible dream. Charles knew if he ever ran out on Kurt, he wouldn't have a home to come back to.

Charles stiffly entered the study, the smell of whiskey twisting his gut. Alcohol made Sharron the sweet, bubbly socialite everyone loves. For Kurt, it did the opposite. upon entering, Charles decided to lean against the shut doors, instead of taking a seat. Not that  he would have had the chance, Kurt began chewing him out the moment he opened the door.

"What the _FUCK_  have I told you? All you have to do is go to school and you can't even do that shit right. And now _I_ have to take time out of _my_ busy day to see your fucking principle. What do you have to say?" Kurt was leaning against the desk with a cup of whiskey in hand. He looked furious; Charles looked away.

"I'm sorry. I missed my alarm."

Charles jumped as Kurt slammed his glass on the table, "118 Fucking Times! Do you think I'm an idiot? If this is some type of cry for help you need to keep it to yourself. I don't have time for this shit from a kid I never asked for."

It wasn't something Charles hadn't heard before, but it hurt just the same. Kurt was the only father he'd ever had. 

"You’re not going to the Odinsons’ party tomorrow."

Charles’ neck snapped up at that. As much of a disappointment Charles seemed, he’d never been banned from attending an event. It looked bad for the family. Charles licked his lips nervously as he tried to reason with his father. He had to go to the party. If the treasure was the legendary silver crystal, then the Negaverse would definitely be there. If they got ahold of it, it could be the end of the world. No, He needed to be there for his team.

"Father, are you sure my attendance wouldn’t be missed. It could reflect poorly on the family and I know you have a possible nuclear deal with the Odinsons—"

3 quick strides and Kurt had Charles pinned against the doors, his hands around Charles’ neck, cutting him off mid-sentence. Charles fought against his fathers grip but he wasn’t strong enough. He couldn’t breath.

"Don't you _ever_ tell me how to run my business or my household! Do you hear me? And don’t you ever think that I need you. I don't want to see you at that party, do I make myself clear."

Charles was starting to see spots around the outskirts of his vision, but he still managed a slight nod. When Kurt finally released him, Charles fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air.

"Get out of my office."

Pushing the trauma of what just happed to the back of his mind, Charles shakily stood to his feet and made his way up the stairs. When he'd gotten to his room, he curled up into bed and cried himself to sleep.

\---

 

Charles opened his eyes to intense grey, the warmth of a body pressing down through his thin nightgown, and his legs clamped around a narrow waist.

"Magnus."

His prince looked a little disheveled compared to the last time he'd seen him. His hair was spiking up in random directions. His armor and suit jacket were missing and the first 3 buttons of his blouse were undone. Magnus looked at him with dark eyes before he leaned down and connected their lips. They tasted like strawberries. Charles ran his hands over the plush grass beneath him before running them through Magnus' hair. Eventually they separated for air.

"Your extra passionate tonight." It was true. The other times he’d seen Magnus, he seemed more reserved and controlled. Charles suddenly had the realization that he might be the only one allowed to see Magnus like this. The thought warmed him.

Magnus' laughed at his comment, but there was a shift in mood. Charles watched as Magnus slowly slipped into a more reserved mask. That wouldn’t do. Charles poked him hard in his side to show his displeasure. 

Magnus playfully glared at Charles before sighing, "We won't be able to see each other until the next fortnight."

He definitely hadn't been expecting that. "What? Why?"

"My parents are holding an engagement ball for me."

"You’re engaged?" Charles tried to keep the edge out of his voice, but he failed tremendously. He really didn’t want to hear that he’s having an affair with a soon to be married man.

Magnus laughed at his comment, "Of course not, but my parents hope by the end of the ball I will be or at least willing to court someone. However, my interest has already been peaked," Magnus leaned down, capturing Charles' lips in a gentle kiss. It was simple and sweet, but it squashed the doubt that'd been growing in his chest. They kissed for a moment before Magnus broke away.

"Unfortunately, I can't just cancel. Its unusual for a prince my age not to be married and producing a heir. Showing an unwillingness to actively find a wife will weaken the people’s faith in the royal family. The next few weeks will be filled with suit tailoring, policy learning, taste testing, and classical dancing of all things."

"Did you say dancing?" Charles pushed Magnus off before scrambling to his feet, "I want to learn how to dance."

Magnus sighed dramatically but he was already standing to his feet, “Really? Are you sure you don't want to spend our time making out? I prefer that over dancing any day." 

"Dancing, please."

Magnus was grumbling under his breath, but he pulled Charles close. One hand placed firmly on his hip the other clasped in his hand, "Place your free hand on my shoulder."

Charles did as he was told. He liked dancing so far.

"This is usually done between a male and a female, so I only know how to lead. Um...basically whenever I step forward you step back. If I step to the side, you follow. It's all pretty repetitive so once you learn the pattern it'll be easy."

Charles nodded before he set off learning the footwork. He has no idea how much time he spent dancing, but when he'd opened his eyes the sun was up, the garden was gone and he was laying in his own bed, wearing yesterday's clothes.

\---

 

"What are you going to do?"

Charles was watching as Angel did her makeup for the party. Her dress was frilly and red with a bodice encrusted with red jewels. Charles couldn't image Angel picking anything out like that. She’d assured him it was her grandmother’s choice. 

Charles had informed her of his father’s punishment. He’d left out the more…violent moments of the talk, of course. He was grateful Raven had stayed with Angel last night.

"I think I have a plan,” Charles pulled the pink pen from his pocket and waved it in Angel's face, “This is what's going to get me in."

Angel stared confused at the pen," What is that supposed to do."

"It's a transformation pen," Raven hopped on top of the table, "He can use it to transform into anything. What are you planning Charles?"

Charles winked at his girls before holding the pen in the air, "He may recognize me as Charles, but I'm sure he won't recognize Charlotte. Transform me into a girl fit for a ball!"

Stars shot from the diamond topper of the pen and in an instant Charles's school uniform was replaced with a sleeveless light blue ballroom gown and long, white gloves. His hair grew slightly longer into a sleek bob that curled at his chin. And lastly his dress shoes where replaced with strappy diamond encrusted high heels.

Angel and Raven looked dumbfounded at Charles appearance, "Holy shit. You might actually pull this off."

And he did. With a quick makeover from Angel and a couple of “How to Walk in Heels’ videos, the two effortlessly walked into the party. They were only stopped once to inform them that animals weren't allowed on the property, which was fine. Charles was sure Raven would find a way in. 

They hadn’t discussed a place to meet in the party, so Charles and Angel wondered around the crowed venue looking for Hank, who arrived with his father.

"I think I spotted our nerd." 

Charles followed Angel's finger to a man dressed in a black suit with his hair slicked back. Hank looked like a real gentleman. He was standing next to a man who looked like an older version of himself, no doubt his father. 

He gave Angel a mischievous smile, "Let me go get him."

Charles sauntered over to Hank, just like the women in the videos he'd watched for the past hour. When he was close enough, he slid his arm in the crook of Hank’s, before pulling it to his chest. 

"Excuse me Sir, do you mind if I borrow your son for the night. He seems like an excellent dance partner." Charles offered his most dazzling smile to Mr. McCoy, who seemed just as surprised and embarrassed by his sudden appearance as Hank. After a moment he took glanced quickly between Charles and his son, who looked scared for his life, before offering a small nod.

"Uh, sure."

Hank made an indignant squawk as Charles dragged him away after he gave a quick thank you to the older McCoy.

"Um exc-cuse me miss. I, uh, don't really know you? Which is probably why you were mistaken about my dancing abilities-"

Charles laughed, before lowering his voice to its natural register, "Don't tell me you don't recognize your dearest friend."

They were just close enough for Angel to see the look of shock cross Hank’s face, before he went bright red again. She'd nearly fell over in a fit of laughter. 

"Charlotte looks good doesn't she?"

"Y-yeah you look...beautiful?"

Charles puffed out his chest, the lack of which was being hidden fabulously by the dress’ high neckline, "It’s one of the perks of a late puberty."

Angel seemed to be over the last of her giggles. Easily sliding into business mode, "Now that we're together. Let's find that jewel."

They began wondering around the venue looking for the jewel. The only problem was that the venue was huge and packed with people. With out the slightest bit of direction, they had no choice but to wonder around the never ending maze of drunken party goers. It was so packed that there were several times Charles was lost in the crowd after tripping over his own heels. He doesn't know how Angel is making it look so effortless. 

The 7th time he stumbled, his whole ankle gave out on him. He was prepared to hit the floor when a hand grabbed him by the elbow. After steading himself, he turned to thank his savior, only to come face to face with his stepbrother, Cain.

"Careful there. You had too much to drink?"

Charles waited with baited breath for the violent reaction when his brother realized it was him, but Cain seemed to be completely oblivious to the true identity of the damsel he’d just rescued. As the moment dragged on, he gave a high-pitched laugh to hide the discomfort he couldn’t shake, even after not being discovered. There was something about the way Cain was leering at him that gave him a bad feeling. He didn't trust Cain.

"Oh no, just too tall heels." 

He tried to remove his arm, but Cain had him in a death grip. Cain chuckled before leaning into his personal space. His hot breathe causing Charles to shiver, and not in a good way, "How about we change that? They're not carding here."

Charles shook his head as he tried more aggressively to yank his arm from Cain’s grip. He was starting to panic. Looking around frantically, Angel and Hank were nowhere to be found and it seemed like everyone else was too inebriated to care. He began to struggle more ferociously, but Cain easy pinned him to a nearby wall, pressing his arousal against Charles' hip.

"I like a little struggle. Makes the victory all the more special."

The contact and the comment made Charles physically flinch. Cain was peeling back the layers of his dress one by one and in a fit of panic, Charles brought his knee up as hard as he could. He'd been aiming for Cain's stomach but a knee to the jewels was just as sufficient. Cain went down with a loud ‘Fuck’ and Charles used the opportunity to make his get away. He ran as fast as he could, only offering a quiet sorry as he ran into one of the many guest.

\---

 

“Where’s Charle—I mean, Charlotte?”

Angel turned around to survey the area at Hank’s question. Crap, Charles was nowhere in sight and there’s no telling when they’d lost him.

She turned her attention back to a worried Hank, “ We must have lost him somewhere in the party. Neither of us brought our communicators and it’ll take us all night to hunt him down in a venue this big. Let’s keep looking for the treasure. When Raven sneaks in, I’m sure she’ll have a better chance of finding him. Besides, Charles has more experience in these parties than either one of us. I’m sure he’s handling himself perfectly.”

Hank looked like he didn’t like the situation, and Angel didn’t either. But they needed to complete the mission, it was definitely the most logical choice. They couldn’t let the Legendary Crystal fall into the hands of the Negaverse. Plus, this could also be a great opportunity to bond with Hank.

They continued wondering through the venue until they came across a more secluded area. Angel and Hank easily slid past the security guards to the more guarded rooms. If you could call it guarded. The security was so pitiful, it was honestly insulting.

“This must be the room with the treasure in it.” Hank nodded to a room that seemed more secure than the others. The security, however, was for show as they simply _opened_ the door and slid in.

Once they entered, Angel was shocked to see the room was already occupied. It seemed that they weren’t the only diamond thieves tonight. In front of a small, decorative chest, stood a man with shoulder length black hair and a green Tuxedo. His back was facing them, so Angel couldn’t get a good look at his face.

“That’s Loki, he’s one of the Odin’s sons.”

Angel nodded at Hank’s whispered information. It was to late to back out now. Any moment, the young heir would turn around and call for security once he noticed their presence. At the very least they would be kicked out of the party, at the worst...

Angel stood ramrod straight as she waited for their mission to end in complete failure. Instead, he just continued to stand with his back to them. In fact, he hadn’t noticed their presence at all. Angel stared at Loki before whispering to Hank, “What’s wrong with him?”

Hank didn’t get a chance to reply before an evil laugh could be heard from above. Both eyes snapped to the ceiling as a woman appeared through a portal, her curly orange hair pooling around a face with unseeing eyes.

“I was hoping I would see some Sailor Scouts, tonight.”

Angel and Hank shared a look. How could she have known? The woman laughed again.

“Well not see per say, but you know what I mean. I figured that the sailor scouts would be interested in the mystery treasure, as was I. Unfortunately, for you, you’re too late. I’ve already got Mr. Odinson here to steal the crystal for me. And he won’t give it up without a fight.”

In that moment Loki turned around with the small treasure chest in his arms, but his usually green eyes where red with demonic energy.

Angel and Hank shared a look before nodding.

“Mercury Power Make-Up!”

“Mars Power Make-Up!

\----

 

Charles didn't stop running until he felt his ankles about to give out again. Gasping for air, he leaned against the nearest wall to catch his breath before waving over one of the champagne waiters. He drank 3 flutes of bubbly back to back before taking a fourth one to savor. His only objective was to completely forget what almost happened between him and his brother. Besides, the waiter wasn't judging. This was an Odinson party after all; heavy drinking was expected.

Slowly sipping his forth glass, Charles finally noticed that he'd stopped in one of the dance hall. He watched as beautiful couples twirled to the music. It made him think of the dream he'd had of Magnus, where they'd twirled under the moonlight. Of course Magnus wasn't real, he was simply a prince in his dream. Watching the dancers, Charles couldn't help but wish he had his own person to dance with.

"Are you planning on dancing, or are you simply observing tonight?"

Charles whipped his head around to find, none other than, Tuxedo mask standing a respectable distance to his side. He had to do a double take just to make sure. It was strange to see Tuxedo Mask in an environment like this. He was dressed in his normal garb: 3 piece suit, mask and cape. His outfit blending perfectly with the other guest, Charles was just used to seeing him in the midst of battle. Still, he was just as captivating, even without the feeling of impending danger. 

As Charles stared, he noticed Tuxedo Mask's lips moving. Shit, he was talking. 

"Uh...What?" Charles winced at the sound of his voice. He'd forgotten to raise his register to something more feminine. Maybe he was a tad drunk.

Tuxedo simple chuckled, before asking again, "I said, would you like to dance?"

Charles felt his face heat up, but he nodded dumbly. Tuxedo looked amused as he led him to the floor, just as the last song ended. They settled somewhere in the middle of the dance floor, Tuxedo placing a hand on his hip, "Do you know how to dance?"

Charles didn't think saying that a prince from his dreams taught him was a good idea, so he simply nodded. The music began and they stepped slowly to the song. Charles was amazed at how good of a dancer Tuxedo was. He didn't move too fluidly but his steps were strong and sure like any experienced dancer. 

After several minutes of dancing, Charles gently laid his head on Tuxedo's shoulder and allowed him self to get lost in the closeness. He'd just been thinking about a prince and suddenly Tuxedo Mask shows up. He was always arriving just when Charles needed him. He was like a real life prince.

"I never congratulated you on saving those people from Hell's bus."

Charles’ head snapped up at the comment, his eyes wide as he stared at his mystery man. If he knew about the bus he must know Charles’ identity as Sailor Moon.

Charles swallowed hard, "What--"

Tuxedo placed a finger over his mouth, "Don't worry your secret’s safe with me. Although, with the way you like to…switch it up, I don't think anyone's the wiser."

Charles blushed up to his roots. He must think he’s some kind of cross dresser, "Got to keep them guessing."

Tuxedo laughed as he dipped Charles to the floor. When he came back up the amusement in Tuxedo's eyes were gone, replaced with something warm and tender, "I like it."

Luckily or Unfortunately, Charles didn’t have to respond as a large explosion shook the ballroom. He watched in confusion, as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars entered the room, seemingly engaged in a fight with Loki Odinson.

Loki was holding a staff that Charles recognized from the last Odinson party. He slammed the staff to the ground and it began to release a black energy throughout the room. Charles watched in horror as everyone who came into contact with the energy fell to the ground, “I won’t have anyone stop me from taking this treasure to the Dark Kingdom!”

“We have to go!” Tuxedo didn’t give him a chance to think before he was scooped up and carried to the balcony. They’d barely made it though door before the energy engulfed the whole room and forced the doors and window shut.

Once Tuxedo stopped running, Charles pushed himself out of his grasp and ran to the now closed door. He yanked and banged on the door, but it wouldn’t budge. He turned angry eyes to his dance partner, “Why did you do that? My friends are in there! Now I can’t help them!”

Tuxedo scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous. You can do more for your friends out here than you could passed out in there.”

He was right. Charles was simply taking his frustration out on Tuxedo. How could he just stand there and do nothing? Still, he stubbornly refused to apologize and it didn’t seem Tuxedo expected him to.

“Charlotte!”

Charles turned around to see Raven running towards him. He dipped down and picked her up, “Raven! The Negaverse is here. They’ve possessed Loki and Sailor Mars and Mercury are trapped inside the ballroom… I don’t know what to do.”

Charles felt close to tears. He’d let his team down. If he’d kept up he could have assisted them in the initial assault. Now they were locked in that ballroom alone.

Big hands covered his bare shoulders and Charles easily leaned back into Tuxedo Mask. His warmth extremely comforting, “First, you need to be sailor moon. As pretty as you look, this isn’t the best attire for fighting.”

He’d just snapped at this man for saving his life and he was comforting _him_. Charles gave a short laugh. It was just enough to relax his nervous. He could do this; he could save his friends. He sat Raven back on the floor before pulling his Brooch from the waistband of his dress. He turned toward Tuxedo Mask. “Thank You.”

Charles shoved his brooch in the air, “Moon Power makeup!”

The transformation was over just as fast as it started. Charles’ beautiful ball gown replaced with his signature Sailor Moon armor. But as the transformation completed Charles felt a different kind of energy envelop him. It reminded him of the warmth that he'd felt just a moment ago from Tuxedo Mask. His skin tingled as it covered his whole body before the warmth concentrated to the center of his forehead, morphing into the familiar weight of his gold headband. With his updated transformation completed, Charles opened his eyes to find Tuxedo Mask and Raven looking at him in complete awe.

“You have a new headband, Sailor Moon.”

Charles touched his headband to feel the more ornate design of the metal, as he remembered that his old headband was destroyed during the fight with Remy. This headband not only looked different, but it felt different too. He felt like he could feel Tuxedo mask’s warmth in the headband, like they’d created it together somehow. The two of them locked eyes.

“Well isn’t this sweet.”

Charles looked toward the sky as a woman with orange curly hair appeared; her eyes not focused on anything in particular.

“No need to open the ballroom. My guy should be here any moment with my Jewel.”

Suddenly Loki crashed through the door, his entire body covered in a dark energy. Charles watched in horror at Loki’s demonized features as he held the chest and stood attentively under the floating woman.

Charles gritted his teeth at the way she was using Loki as her minion. He turned fully towards the woman before addressing her, “I will not stand by as you steal from the Odisons and ruin this joyous celebration. Prepare to be defeated!”

Charles grabbed his new headband and formed it into his signature discus before flinging it at Loki. The dark energy that permeated from his skin, easily deflected the discus right back to Charles. Not one of Loki’s dark strands misplaced.

‘Crap, the energy wasn’t susceptible to my ‘Moon Frisbee Attack’.’

“Well, well, well. Seems our one trick pony has exhausted her only trick. Fortunately, I’m full of them! Now Loki, Attack!”

Loki lunged for Sailor Moon, who just barely dodged the attack. Charles was forced on the defense as he dodged attacks from the staff wielder. He knew from experience that he never wins the dodging game. He needed to think of something offensive quick.

His moment finally came after nearly being toppled over the head with Loki’s staff. Better at close range fighting than Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask smoothly stepped in as his replacement as Loki’s new opponent. It gave Charles a moment to think.

“Sailor Moon! The only way to defeat darkness is with a greater light! Try reflecting the light of the moon off your headband as a moon beam!”

Charles gritted his teeth at Raven’s advice. Why couldn’t she ever tell him these things _before_ he gets into the fight? Tuxedo Mask and Loki were engaged in some serious hand-to-hand combat now, so he needed to aim very carefully.

‘Here goes’

Charles slowly tilted his head up to the light of the moon, while focusing all his energy into his headband, “Moon Beam Power!”

The beam that erupted from the blue jewel of his headband was so powerful that it nearly knocked Charles to his feet. The massive, blue energy barely missed Tuxedo Mask as it blasted right into Loki and the mysterious woman. Loki eyes shifted from red to green before he passed out as Tuxedo immediately caught him and lowered him to the ground. Charles was shocked to see the only injuries Loki had were from the hits Tuxedo, Sailor Mars and Mercury had gotten in. Other than that, the beam left no injuries. It simply purified him.

“You little BRAT!”

Charles’ attention was redirected from Loki back to the mysterious woman. Her side was heavily bleeding from where the beam caught her. She jumped to the roof of the building, just as a big portal opened to reveal 3 more figures. Charles immediately recognized one of them as Remy, though his face was badly burned now.

“Not so easy to kill the little Moon Brat, huh.”

The woman looked ready to argue before the center man held out a hand to shush both Remy and the Woman.

Charles took in each of their faces, committing them all to memory, “You are the ones who have been wreaking havoc all over New York City? Who are you?”

The man in the middle laid lazy, yet calculating eyes on Charles. He had mousy brown hair that fell to just above his shoulders and sharp facial features. He offered Charles a smirk that made his skin crawl.

“We are the King’s men. I’m sure you’ve already met Remy and Irene,” the man motioned to his injured comrades, “The woman to my right is Blink and I am Janos, the leader. We operate under the Negaverse and the Dark King himself.”

Charles shared a look with Raven. So these are our enemies.

“What do you know of the Legendary Silver Crystal?” it was Tuxedo Mask who asked the next question, but it seemed Janos had completely ignored him in favor of reprimanding Irene.

“Honesty Irene, you really let them get you? Tsk, we can’t leave that injury untreated for long or it will get infected,” Irene growled at the patronizing tone, but Janos ignored her to address his audience one last time.

“I’m afraid we really must get going. Irene has really made a mess of herself. I’m sure the 3 of us will meet again. Blink.”

Neither Sailor Moon nor Tuxedo Mask could react, as the King’s men vanished into a dark portal. As the portal closed, the dark energy that surrounded the ballroom vanished, reopening the space.

Charles stared at the sky, were his enemies had just vanished, when he felt that warm hand on his shoulder, “You should probably de-transform and check on your teammates before everyone wakes up. Besides, you don’t want to be seen here when Odin’s son wakes up.”

Charles stares down at Loki’s passed out body and came to the same conclusion that it wouldn’t do Sailor Moon’s reputation any good to be around the beaten, passed out body of Loki.

\---

The rest of the night went on without a hitch. Most of the partygoers took Loki being controlled with dark energy as a party prank and chalked up the blackout in the ballroom to the alcohol. All in all, everyone continued to party like normal.

Charles also managed to get Angel and Hank out of the ballroom undetected and completely filled in on what they’d missed. They both deem themselves fit enough to stay for the big reveal at the end of the night and while curiosity usually got the best of him, Charles wasn’t too interested in the treasure. If it were the legendary crystal, the King’s men would have already taken it. Instead he went to go find Tuxedo Mask. He’d vanished sometime after Charles had de-transformed, but he was sure that his masked stranger was around the venue somewhere.

After a 30-minute search Charles gave up, sitting him self on one of the balcony’s benches. While the fight had temporarily sobered him up, now that he was out of immediate danger, the liquor was catching up to him. Compound that with the tiredness that battle brings to the body and suddenly the metal bench was the most comfortable bed ever.

He was half asleep, when he felt fingers caress his cheek. He cracked an eye open to see Tuxedo Mask leaned over him. His heartbeat instantly accelerated. Tuxedo leaned in close enough for their breaths to mingle, but not close enough for a kiss.

Charles felt delirious and if he was in any other mind frame, he would have told him to just kiss him already. But he wasn’t in his right mind and his eyelids felt heavy. He heard a small chuckle, before soft lips pressed against his cheek. The small touched caused a surge of warmth to flood his body against the chilliness of the night.

“Get away from him!”

Charles was sure he could hear Raven’s voice and he wanted to remind her that he was Charlotte tonight. He decided that he should probably yell at Raven instead, when he felt the heat of Tuxedo’s body leave his side. His intended yells were replaced with a shiver as the night chills racked his body.

“Who are you? And what do you want from the legendary crystal?”

Raven’s questions were met with silence, which should have been rude, but Charles appreciated the quietness, as he was lulled to sleep.

“Are you even on our side?” 

As Charles drifted off the sleep he laughed at how silly Raven’s question was. Of coarse he was on their side. He was Charles’ real life prince.

\--- 

She shielded her eyes as she stared up at the sky. Dark clouds tumbled in as thunder roared in the background. She slowed her pace to her studio apartment as the water droplets began to fall. She would be soaked before she made it home, but she didn’t mind. 

She loved the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to update but life kinda got in the way, so yeah. I hope you guys like the Magnus dreams, it was definitely weird writing them but i think they turned out fine. As for the Marko and cain scenes, just wanted to show some more of the type of environment/ people Charles was raised around. a lot of the family stuff is a little more relevant way later in the story. I always have fun adding to this story and want to thank everyone who leaves kudos, comments or simply come to visit. Those things are a huge part that keeps me writing this story (Not that i would abandon my baby). So again thank you!
> 
> The next chapter introduces Jupiter and even more Cherik. Until next time!


	6. Act 6: Jupiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my absence and enjoy

“Irene you really should rest. You are still recovering.”

Irene brushed Blink off easily, or she would have if she didn’t simply teleport right back in front of her.

“Shaw has given me another chance and I don’t plan on failing. I won’t go for anything big this time, just some life energy.”

“And what type of life energy are you going for this time?”

Irene smiled, “I’m glad you asked, darling Blink. You see, during my fight at the gala, I finally figured out what truly powers humans. What the ultimate factor in everything they do.” 

“You see, the purest life energy of any human is love.”

\---

"How do I look?"

Moira was dressed in a strapless, white gown that hugged her body perfectly before flaring at the knee. The bodice was covered in delicate lace and intricate beading that was fit for a princess. Lastly, the seamstress attached a lace veil to the stylish updo Moira wore to the fitting. 

She looked absolutely beautiful, and if Charles wasn't so hung over he would have felt self conscious in comparison. Dressed in an old, ratty NASA shirt, high waisted jean shorts, old converses and the darkest shades he could find, he didn't look anywhere near wedding ready.

"You look ethereal, darling. A bride fit to be. Do you want me to take a picture for Carol?"

Moira lifted the veil from her face and was now enjoying her reflection in the mirror as the seamstress did the last bit of adjusting on the dress. 

"Nah, Carol already knows how the dress looks. She just couldn't make it to the last fitting because of... reasons. And since we're the same size, I agreed to do it for her."

The 'reasons' Moira was referring to involve the recent groom disappearances. Lee's Boutique has the best selection of dresses in New York City, making it very popular among the New York elite. But recently, women purchasing wedding gowns have claimed that their fiancés have gone missing after visiting the shop. The police have dismissed the missing person cases as a few men with cold feet, but it didn't keep the rumor of the cursed gown shop from spreading all over New York. And while Carol is a practical woman, she too falls victim to certain superstitions. Better to be safe than sorry.

Charles hummed his acknowledgment as he tried to imagine Carol in the dress instead of his best friend, "I'm more surprised your cousin is getting married. Does this Rhodes guy know what he's getting into?"

When the seamstress was finally done with the fitting, she called in her young assistant to begin the task of carefully peeling the dress off Moira. Charles doesn't think he's ever met anyone with the name Jubilation.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Carol really wants you to come. I think she sees us as her kids." 

Charles smiled at Moira's admission. Growing up, Carol was often tasked with the job of being Moria and Charles' chaperone for their play dates. Initially it was in hopes that the two would be fond enough of each other to draft a potential wedding alliance between the Marko's and the MacTaggerts, but after a while, it became pretty obvious that the only feelings developing between the two children were platonic. After that, Carol continued to chaperone the two out of affection for the children than familial duty. She was probably the closest thing he had to a mother figure. 

When Carol was re-stationed to a California base a couple of years ago, Charles was just as devastated as Moira. Due to different schedules and time zones, Charles hasn't spoken to Carol in at least a year. Which is why he was pleasantly surprised when he received an invitation to her summer wedding. 

He'd made sure to RSVP as soon as possible, but he'd also made the naive decision to check ‘yes’ for a plus one. He planned on him and Logan being deep into a serious relationship by now, but even the blind could see how much that wasn't happening. In fact, as the wedding came nearer, it was becoming more and more obvious how truly single he was. Recently he’s gotten so desperate, he'd entertained the idea of asking Tuxedo Mask. An idea he quickly vetoed after remembering that he doesn't even know his real name. Not to mention Raven's convinced he's their enemy some how.

Finally removed from the wedding gown, Moria began to redress in the simple, blue sundress she'd arrived in. Charles took the time to stretch his limbs before making his way to his best friend. They traded niceties with the store staff before linking arms as they made their way outside. 

Outside was a decision Charles immediately regretted, as the sun brutally attacked his eyes. He was starting to think the Odinsons put more than champagne in those glasses. There's no way he should be this hung-over.

At his groaning, Moira took pity on him and steered him to the side of the sidewalk under the awnings. In that moment, Charles could have written a whole book on the graciousness of his best friend. She was a god among men. No, a gift from God and an angel on earth all wrapped in one beautiful burrito. Charles turned to tell her just that, but Moira refused to meet his eyes, something completely atypical of his best friend. Confused by the action, Charles held his thanks and continued to look forward as they made their way to their destination. 

They walked in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Moira, thankfully, broke it, "Thanks for coming to this fitting with me last minute. I know it's not the most exciting thing, but I... I just wanted to hangout with you. I feel like we haven't seen each other in a while."

It was Charles' turn to refuse to make eye contact. Moira's confession, however sudden, was true. Initially, their lack of hang time was due to Moira's intense debate season. But now that the season was over, it was Charles who was constantly busy. But he couldn't tell Moira that he was Sailor Moon or that he was stopping an evil alien invasion. So he made vague excuses about hanging out with Hank or Angel instead. If the roles were reversed, Charles would have felt like his best friend had completely replaced him. 

Charles awkwardly cleared his throat, "Well, I'm glad to hang out with you. Especially because you promised me tea and cookies from that new coffee store."

At his words, Moira gave him a look that made it clear that she wanted to say more on the topic, but she reframed herself for the moment. Something Charles was extremely grateful for, "It's just down this block." 

Moira lead him to a cafe that she'd apparently discovered with some of her debate friends. It was small and cozy with a fireplace that probably constantly burned in the winter, but was currently unused for summer. It had a homey quality that Charles loved. 

Walking up to the counter, they were greeted with a sweet brunette with crystal blue eyes. She was breathtakingly pretty and seemed too polished to be working at a coffee shop. Charles almost felt like the two of them should switch roles and he take her order. 

They ordered their drinks and Charles waited at the pick-up counter while Moria found them a seat. He was happy with the temporary distance as he tried to think of a half-truth he could feed Moria for his recently busy schedule. He was sure she’d try and broach the topic after he’d failed to give her a concrete answer a second ago. 

After a few minutes, he had zero excuses and a lot more anxiety. He decided to drop that train of thought for the more mindless task of reading the names on the Styrofoam cups yet to be picked up. There was an Rogue, Tony, Steve, Star lord, and Erik. Charles paused at the Erik cup, intrigued by the use of a k instead of the typical c. He couldn't help but imagine if the coffee order was for his Erik. The k would fit him. 

But it was unlikely and a good thing it was. There was no way Erik could see him dressed like this, completely hung-over. 

"Charles?"

To be abandoned so recklessly by the moon, heaven, stars and all the gods who rule them. Crushed by the cruel hand of life that takes pity not even on the smallest of creatures. To be left in a void of darkness where even hope doesn’t exist. That’s how Charles felt when he turned and came face to with the only man he prayed wouldn’t see him today. All he ever wanted was not to meet Erik on his bummiest day ever. Especially when Erik was looking unnecessarily posh. Today his hair was slicked down like normal, but he was wearing khaki slacks and a black turtleneck. And honestly, it was the middle of may in new york. The sun was blazing as the beginning of summer starts, but Erik didn’t have a single bead of sweat on his face. He should have looked ridiculous, but Charles found it unbelievably attractive. Maybe he has a thing for guys in turtlenecks now. 

Erik eyes roamed over his body and Charles felt his face flush at the attention. He went a shade redder as Erik's beautiful face morphed into one of concern once his ragged appearance registered.

Two quick strides and Erik closed the small distance between the two, into Charles's personal space. He placed a hand over Charles’ forehead, his lips slightly pursed in worry, "Are you okay?"

Charles could’ve keeled over in embarrassment. Either from Erik being in such close proximity with his intense stare or the fact that he looked bad enough to be mistaken for being ill. Though if he was being honest, he was suffering from the worst hangover of his live. 

After a few moments Erik’s intense stare stayed locked with Charles and he realized that Erik was really going to wait for him to respond, "Yeah, I'm just a little hung over. Crazy party last night." 

Erik immediately seemed to relax, his stare taking on a gentler look that made Charles’ heart beat fast. Charles hadn’t really noticed how close they were standing together. Something that became painfully apparent when Charles felt calloused fingers brush his too long bangs out of his face. He was probably red as a tomato. 

"Good. If you’re hung over, you should eat a proper meal. It'll make you feel better."

Charles nodded dumbly, nothing coming to mind but bad pick up lines about Erik being a proper meal. Erik probably misinterpreted his silence as he took a step back to a more acceptable distance, taking his hand with him. Charles immediately missed his closes and the warmth of his hand. 

He thought about when he’d been bold on the bus and how it allowed him and Erik to make the leap from enemies to friends. Maybe if he could be bold again he could make the leap from friends to something more.

With a beating heart and determination, Charles took a step forward and grabbed for Erik’s hand. Or at least he would have if a blurry brown mass hadn’t collided into Erik’s side.

"Erik you're here!" 

That brown mass was the beautiful brunette that had just taken their coffee order a few minutes earlier. She wrapped him into a hard hug and clung to his side. 

Something ugly and possessive revved up in Charles at the sight of someone touching Erik. But his fire was quickly extinguished when Erik wrapped an arm around his assailant and patted her back, more at ease than Charles had ever seen him.

"Magda, are you ready?"

She shook her head, but made no move to leave, "Yep, just clocked out."

"Good, we don't want to keep your parents waiting."

Charles watched the whole seen with a sinking feeling. They were meeting her parents. Charles felt so stupid. Of course Erik would have a girlfriend, he's the sexiest man Charles had ever seen. And this girl could be a model herself. He's just a scrawny, little teenager just now going through puberty. He never stood a chance with Erik and the knowledge crushed him.

"Charles?"

Charles jumped at Moira's voice. Right, he never returned with the drinks. He took a sudden interest in the tile on the floor as he tried to figure out what to do. He couldn't stand to look at Erik, but he also couldn't deal with a serious questioning he knew Moria had waiting for him. He needed to get out of this place.

"I'm sorry Moira I'm not feeling good. I think I'll head home." Charles didn't wait for a response before making a mad dash for the exit. He could hear voices calling his name as he broke into the humid, summer air, but he didn't stop.

He made it all the way to the end of the block, before he felt a hand grip his arm hard enough to stop him in his tracks. Dozens of people pushed past him as they crossed the busy intersection while he was forced to stay still by his attacker. A wistful part of him hoped that it was Erik who ran after him. When he was forced to turn around, he came face to face with a fuming Moria. 

"What the hell was that Charles!"

A particularly angry pedestrian elbowed Charles hard as he passed. Charles glare at the back of the passing stranger instead of Moira, "It was nothing. I told you I feel sick."

"And you're a shit liar! How long have you been talking to Erik Lehnsherr?"

It was rare for Moira to curse, unless she was really angry, but he was more interested in the last part she'd just said, "How do you know Erik?"

The crowd of walkers parted around Moira like she was the Red Sea. Charles wondered if the anger radiating off of her worked as a shield of some sort, or maybe the pedestrians just have better survival instincts than him.

"You like him." It was a statement and Charles didn't bother to correct her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He wished he knew, but Charles didn't have the answer himself. He'd thought Erik was cute from the first time they'd met, but Charles didn't even realize how much he liked Erik, until he just felt his heart break a moment ago. How can you explain that a person you've only met 4 times means so much to you. That you share some kind of deep connection, "It doesn't matter, it was just a silly crush. Besides he has a girlfriend."

But Moira shook her head violently, "It does matter, because you didn't tell me. You don't tell me anything anymore. Your keeping secrets."

That's what this was really about. Not about his love life, but the distance that had grown between the two. If Charles were being rational he would have been more understanding of Moria. But right now, he was hurt from the knowledge of Erik's girlfriend and extremely hung-over. He just didn't have the energy for this.

"Moira it's not like you don't have secrets too. I know you like Sean even though you refuse to tell me."

Moira went bright red but the anger didn't leave her face, "But he's not a senior whose about to graduate in less than a month."

Whether she meant it or not, her comment was like salt in his already opened wound. Charles hadn't even realized that the end of the school year meant that Erik’s likely to leave after the summer for college. It felt like Charles had lost him twice in the same day. 

"I'm not dealing with this." Charles turned back around toward the intersection and headed across the street. And maybe if he hadn't been so angry he would have noticed that nobody else was crossing or the taxi that was barreling down the street. When he finally did, it was to late. He shut his eyes as a large force collided with his side, knocking him to the ground.

He lay dazed on the ground for a moment before realizing the worst of his pain was from his back. He definitely felt more like he'd just collided with the concrete and not a speeding car. Not feeling too bad, Charles opened his eyes and was met with bright blue eyes framed by dark skin and pure white hair. 

"Are you okay?"

A girl was kneeling over him on all fours and it took him a moment to realize she must have knocked him out of the way of the incoming car. He nodded to her question and she let out a relieved sigh. She stood, brushed off her skirt and lent him a hand to stand up. 

He took the offered hand and as she pulled him up. He noticed how much taller she was than him. She offered him a small smile before turning her back to him.

"You should be more careful next time."

And just like that she was gone. Leaving nothing more than the sweet smell of roses.  
\---

Charles didn't talk to Moira for the rest of the weekend and when she completely ignored him on Monday he figured they were still giving each other the cold shoulder. Which was fine with him. Him and Hank have similar enough schedules that they could hang and partner with each other in Moira’s absence. 

His plan was working swimmingly until Friday, when Hank had to attend a club meeting during lunch break. It was the first time that Charles was being left by himself this week and he was starting to think his therapist was right about his all encompassing need to never be alone. 

So when lunch came around, Charles decided to remedy his loneliness by hanging in the hallway with the other children of the New York socialites. Charles was always amazed at the places his last name got him, and the higher circles of the school’s population is one of them. 

They weren’t particularly his cup of tea, with their snobby attitudes and gossiping, but there were times when the gossiping was amusing enough to ignore their nasty disposition. Like right now, a son of a very prominent banker just informed them that 3 more grooms have vanished after their fiancés visited Lee’s Dress Shop. 

“They say it’s a Ghost bride, who was left at the altar. Every night one of the Dress Mannequins is possessed by the ghost and goes looking for her runaway fiancé.” 

That peaked his interest, but not so much the other socialites. So the conversation quickly moved on to more mundane gossip and Charles subsequently lost interest. With waning interest in the group, Charles redirected his gaze to one of the hall windows, where the playing field could be seen. Right now a PE class was using the field to run laps. 

Charles likes to observe people and their different reactions to similar activities. His eyes drifted from the kids who’d given up and are now walking, to the kids that looked ready to puke at any moment, and finally, the moderate to very fit people who were running with ease. In fact, there was one student who seemed to be leaving everyone else in the dust. Charles watched the person intently and felt his heart restrict. Even from this far away, Charles could recognize the tall, slim frame as Erik. The Erik he hadn’t talked to since the coffee shop incident nearly a week ago. 

Charles thought about the coffee incident nonstop and all the ways he could have reacted differently. He often wishes he‘d confronted Erik. Asked him why he didn’t tell him about his girlfriend? If he even liked him, liked him. 

But once the anger was gone. He was glad he hadn’t. When would Erik have had the time to tell him he had a girlfriend. Also, Charles wouldn't be able to handle it if the reason he’d never mentioned her was because he didn’t see Charles romantically. That the meeting on the bus and the concern in the coffee shop were simply acts friendliness and nothing more. He had to mean something more to Erik, because Erik meant something important to him, even if Charles didn’t fully understand it himself. But, It wasn't Erik's fault that Charles develops a crush on any hot guy whose remotely nice to him. 

Shaking his head, Charles shut his eyes as he tried to remove the feelings that Erik brought. It doesn’t matter if it means anything or not. Erik still has a girlfriend. With a heavy heart, Charles turns around with the intention of rejoining the Socialites, but he finds himself crashing into a large, unmovable mass instead. The impact was so strong; that he was sure he would’ve fallen over if strong hands hadn’t caught him.

“Are you okay?”

Charles found himself in the grasp of the same white-haired beauty that saved him on Saturday. He nodded as she helped him stand and straightened his clothes.

“Sorry for running into you.”

Again, Charles found himself on the opposite end of her beautiful smile, “Its okay. Just be more aware of your surroundings, alright.”

And just like before, she continued on her journey, leaving him behind without a backwards glance. 

“What was that about?” Charles turned around to one of the girls in the group. He was 99% sure she’s the daughter of a big oil tycoon, “Was that new girl bothering you? I’ve heard she’s really aggressive and scary.” 

Charles thought back to the smiling face he’d just seen. There was nothing scary about her to him, if anything, she seemed more like an angel. 

“Not at all. Hey, I’m going to the vending machine. Don’t wait up.”

He doesn’t know what it is, but Charles suddenly had the urge to see that girl again. Charles raced down the hall, following the smell of fresh roses.  
He wanted to see her smile.

\---

“Damn, that girl is tall and kind of buff too. She looks like a man in a wig.”

“I heard she got expelled from her last school for too many fights. They said she might even be a gang leader?’

“I bet she ate all her siblings in the womb, like a shark.”

Ororo sighed as she began to repack her lunch. It wouldn’t do to eat here; it was way too noisy. She stood from her seat and gave another annoyed sigh when everyone in the room flinched. Honestly, She’d never met a group of people who talk so boldly but have such timid actions. 

Looking for a new place to spend the rest of her lunch, Ororo tried to remember the school tour she received earlier this week. If her memory serves her right, Principal Fury said that most students eat in the cafeteria, their homeroom, or the outside sitting area. Weighing her options, she decided that some outside air would be good for her. 

Fully packed, she made her way down the hall in the direction of the outside area. She was coming up on her exit when she felt someone crash into her front, before crumbling on impact. Relying purely on her reflexes, Ororo caught the person before they could hit the floor. 

“Are you okay?”

The person she’d caught was a boy, probably a freshman going off of his short stature and baby fat. When he looked up at her, she noticed that he had a sweet face that looked oddly familiar to her. She tried to pen where she’d seen him but couldn’t no matter how hard she tried. Considering it a lost cause she shook the thought from her head, helped him to feet and continued on her way. 

When she made it to the seating area it was thankfully empty, probably due to the high temperatures. The summer heat was too intense for most people, but Ororo loved the outdoors during every season. 

Seated and finally alone, She unpacked her lunch for the second time. Today she made a new dish she saw on pintrest, so she was eager to try it. She scooped up a large spoonful of food and it was only a millisecond from her mouth when she felt a presence behind her. Rats.

“Can I sit with you?”

Ororo turned around to the same sweet face she’d just seen. It felt odd to be asked a question like that when kids have been fighting over the furthest seat from her since she transferred. But he seemed sincere in his question, “Of course. I have no intention of hogging the entire area.”

“Thank you. I’m Charles Marko by the way. I’m a freshman here.”

“Ororo Monroe, Sophomore.”

With Charles seated, Ororo tried to eat her lunch for the third time, when she noticed that Charles wasn’t eating, “Are you eating lunch?”

“Oh yeah! I bought something from the vending machine.” She watched in horror as Charles pulled out a king sized kit-Kat bar and nothing else. 

“Charles there isn’t a place in this world where a candy bar is a proper meal,” He looked ready to protest but Ororo held out a hand to silence him, “I’m serious. We can split my lunch. It’s chicken and rice with a mango sauce.” 

”No way!” Ororo flinched at the strong objection. She should have known better to think that Charles would want to share a meal with her. No one wanted her around. She was too scary. 

Noticing her drop in mood, Charles elaborated, “Its not that I don’t want to eat with you, I just don’t want to eat your lunch. You deserve to eat your whole lunch and not have to share it with me.”

That made her smiled. He really was a sweet boy, “Please share my lunch with me. I made way too much food anyway. I’m so used to cooking for more people, I don’t know how to cook for one.”

Charles smiled, “okay then. But to be fair, we’ll split the candy bar.”

They ate and chatted while Charles showed her pictures of his weird, blue cat. Ororo had never felt so comfortable around anyone so fast. She felt like she could trust Charles with anything, which is why she accidently let one of her biggest secrets slip.

“You like sailor V?”

Ororo’s face felt hot with embarrassment,” I only started reading it because I was interested in all the different alien plant forms and before I knew it, I was knee deep in the story line.”

Charles laugh sounded like jingle bells and it made Ororo smile even through her embarrassment. “Trust me, you’re in great company if you like sailor V. In fact—“

The bell rang to signify the ending to lunch. They would have to leave now if they wanted to make it to class on time. Ororo began packing her things when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Meet me back at the school an hour after it ends. I know a place that you’ll love.”

\---

Angel was absolutely seething with rage, as she lost the sailor V game for the 8th time in a row.

"Ah come on!" Fishing angrily in her purse for more game tokens, Angel jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped up to find a thoroughly amused Hank.

"Angel you don't have to play anymore. I know you hate this game...And you kind of suck at it."

Angel did hate this game, but she agreed to play because she knew Hank was a fan. She was trying for more effective ways to bond with him after the disastrous fight with Loki. 

Angel looked back down into her purse, "What are you talking about. I still have at least 3 games worth of tokens left."

She heard Hank give a frustrated sigh, but she didn't dare look up.

"I'm sorry I thought you were evil, okay. Your obviously one of the most loyal between the lot of us and I'm sorry I didn't notice that. I trust you as a teammate and friend, Angel. So you don't have to try so hard."

Angel gave him a disbelieving look, but when she looked him in the eye she saw nothing but genuine trust. The admission made her feel lighter even if she didn’t know how to express this back to hank. She settled for a punch to the shoulder, when the sound of the bell above the arcade door stole her attention. 

Charles was making his entrance as loudly as ever, greeting them from across the room. Except this time he was pulling a mystery girl along his side. She was the tallest girl Angel had ever seen and Charles looked dwarfed in comparison. Her height, coupled with her dark skin and white hair, made her the most beautiful person Angel had ever seen. 

"Hi guys! This is my new friend Ororo!" Charles introduced her like she was an old friend and Angel was willing to bet they'd just met today, "We just met today! Hank can you believe she goes to our school?"

Angel offered her hand, "I'm Angel and the lanky guy is Hank. It's nice to meet you."

Ororo shook her hand before her eyes wondered over to the Orange game module, "Hello. Do you play Sailor V, too?"

Hank tried to cover a laugh and Angel gave him the bird before distancing herself away from the orange contraption. 

"No way, if you want to play it's all yours." Angel even went as far to give Ororo the last of her coins. It's not like she'll ever use them.

They all watched as Ororo played the sailor V game. She was pretty good at it for it to be her first time. Not as good as Hank, but at least the same level as Charles. 

What was even more interesting, was watching Ororo become less reserved as her combative nature won out. Before long they were all four laughing together like old friends. Ororo immediately taking to Angel and Hank, much like she did with Charles. They just moved to a four player fighting game, when a gravelly voice interrupted their fun.

"Hey Chuck! How’s it going?"

They all turned to greet their favorite arcade employee. Angel was expecting Charles to turn into his usual flirty self around Logan but he kept his chatter surprisingly friendly. Not a single cheesy pick up line. 

"Hey Logan! I want you to meet my new friend!" 

Ororo turned around in her seat to shake Logan’s had but immediately froze when she saw him. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. 

"James?" Her voice sounded heavy and strained with emotions that left everyone confused. 

Charles didn't know a James and looked to Logan for answers, but he simply shook his head, "Sorry Girly, don't know a James. My names Logan."

Instantly Ororo snapped back to the moment, her cheeks darkening in embarrassment as she stood from the game module and began to collect her stuff, "Of course, my apologies, Logan. I should head home."

Ororo looked ready to make a run for it but Angel shot out an arm to stop her. 

"Hold up, we'll walk with you." Ororo looked like she wanted to refuse, but Angel cut her off, "Your New to the city. Let us walk you home so you don't get lost and we can point out grocery shops and other places you may need."

Angel was sure Orora could take care of herself, but Charles looked absolutely crestfallen when she'd announced her departure. That just wouldn't do. 

Orora didn't look convinced. When it seemed Angel’s efforts weren't working, Charles cut into the conversation in a last ditch effort, "And I'll show you where the comic book shop is. You know, the newest sailor v comic is being released tomorrow."

Ororo finally hung her head in defeat. Curse her love for Sailor V, "If you all wouldn't mind."

\----

Angel hated her life right now. Hank completely bailed on her, since his apartment is located in the opposite direction. Which means she’s left with Ororo, who’d gone back to being super reserved and overly polite. And Charles, who decided of all days to update her on the latest genetics book he'd found in the library. 

If Charles’ ramblings were even remotely interesting, she might not have noticed the shiver of dark energy that crept up her spine. She stopped in her tracks and surveyed the building in front of her.

"Hey is this that haunted gown shop?"

Charles paused in his ramblings to look over the building, "Yeah it is, I was here last week. Heard 3 more grooms have disappeared since then."

Angel swore she could feel the tiniest bit of dark energy here, that could only be the Negaverse. Strange, she hadn't picked up anything weird in her fire readings. She'd bring Hank by later to do a scan of the building, since it was illegal to start fires in the middle of the city for fire readings. She'd been arrested for it enough times to know. 

Keeping a close eye on Charles she noticed that Ororo wasn't to her side anymore. She quickly surveyed the street and found her staring dreamily into a display window of wedding gowns.

"If you're on the market for a wedding dress I wouldn't shop here. This place is supposedly haunted." It was a joke to make the girl laugh, but Ororo looked like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar, "You aren't are you?"

"Uhh-"

"I can't wait to get married!" Charles was looking into one of the further down windows with a display of suits for sell. He seemed especially raptured by an all white one. He looked down to Angel and Ororo, "I have a whole Pinterest board dedicated to my wedding."

The tension in Ororo's shoulders melted away at his omission. Charles just had a talent for making people feel at ease. Angel would just leave the cheering up to him from now on.

Ororo pried herself away from the window and rejoined the group. "It's nice to dream about getting married and having a husband, but that's all it is for me. A dream."

When she said it, she seemed too sad and raw. Charles shared a look with Angel before looping arms with the white haired beauty, "Well you know what they say. Dreams become reality, you just gotta believe."

\---

Logan gave a relieved sigh as he closed down the arcade for the night. He lit a cigarette and started his journey to his shared apartment. Another night as the closer and he had a huge test tomorrow. 

But today hadn't been all bad. It seems that Charles has finally gotten over his crush on him. Which he was infinitely grateful for. Logan loves the kid, he really does, but more like a brother. 

Logan met Charles about 2 years ago when the then 13 year old stumbled into his arcade on a Saturday evening shit faced wasted. If his swaying didn't give him away it was the strong smell of scotch. He'd never seen anything like it in his life. The kid just waltzed in and immediately began talking to Logan like they were old buddies. Eventually Logan was able to coach him into sitting down and giving him a contact to pick him up. 

He had to keep the arcade open for an extra hour until his ride arrived and the whole while Charles talked his ear off. Though some of his words were slurred, Logan heard enough to know he came from a shit family. 

About a week later, Charles wondered into his arcade again, but this time he was completely sober with an apology fruit basket in tow. They never spoke about what drunken Charles shared that night, but Logan made sure to let him know that he could be an ear if he ever needed it. And the kid kept him good on his promise by always talking his ear off.

It was actually Charles that made him change his major to youth counseling. It pushed his graduation date back 2 years, but the work was more rewarding. He wanted to help kids like Charles every day of his life.

“What a strapping young man.”

Logan stopped as two women appeared at his side. One looked like a mannequin in a back dress but the eyes glowed a menacing red. The other woman had curly red hair and while she wasn’t as creepy as the red-eyed mannequin, there was something off putting about her.

“What do you want?”

The red head gave a laugh that made his skin crawl, “I’m glad you asked. You see, my supply of eligible grooms have dwindled significantly. Apparently soon to be brides in this city are a little more perceptive than the other groups we’ve targeted.”

Logan took a step back, ‘Are these two women responsible for the missing grooms.’

“But you will do just fine.” 

\---

Ororo sighed as she made her way through the dark city. She really should have gone grocery shopping right after school, but there had been Charles and his friends. Ororo smiled, she couldn't say she regretted it. She liked them all a lot. Angel was sweet in a snarky kind of way and Hank shared her humor. Meeting Charles and his friends was well worth the late night grub run. 

She continued to walk the familiar street Angel had shown her a small mom and pop store was, when she came upon Lee's gown shop. She couldn't help but to stop and stare at the beautiful gowns. Deep into a daydream, a loud groaning pulled her from her thoughts. There was a slumped figure leaned against the shop entrance, that she instantly recognized.

"Logan!" Ororo made her way to him. She went to put her hand against his forehead, but his hand grabbed hers before she could. She had an apology ready for bothering him, but it was completely forget when he used her hand to pull her closer into his space. Her whole face darkened in embarrassment as she was basically pulled into his arms. 

She tried to move but when Logan lifted his head to look at her, she felt completely frozen. The look in his eyes were filled with an intense love and her heart couldn't help but to be taken by the scene. 

When Logan leaned in for a kiss, Ororo couldn't help meeting him halfway. It was a simple kiss nothing but lips, but Ororo could feel her limbs turn to jelly, almost as if he was draining all her energy. As if he was taking her very life.

“James.”

\---

There was fire everywhere. Charles covered his arm with the once white sleeve. The whole garden was ablaze. Blossoming roses and high hedges where now a maze of flames. 

Charles ducked down further to escape the think fumes as he ran the familiar path through the garden. He needed to find him. 

"Charles?"

Charles stopped in his tracks, "Where are you?"

He whipped his head around in every direction, but he couldn't see anything through the dark clouds.

"Charles I need you to come to me."

The high collar of Charles suit was plastered to the back of his neck from the sweating; his lungs burning from the black smoke. He felt hysterical.

"I can't see you!" He was running in circles. He needed to find him.

"I need you to wake up."

'Wake up, what did he mean?' Charles fell to his knees as the smoke began to overwhelm him. He could feel the flames start to close in on him. 

He shut his eyes and focused on the soothing voice. Then he took a huge gasp, but this time it wasn't filled with toxic air. He felt his surroundings and he was no longer on the ground but in his bed. It had been a dream.

"Sailor Moon."

Charles turned his head to his opened window where Tuxedo Mask was perched. His cape fluttering in the summer air and the moon on his back. He reached out a hand to Charles.

“Sailor Moon, your friends need you.”

Charles’ mind felt groggy and discombobulated in his sleepy state. He reached out for Tuxedo’s hand. He doesn’t really understand but he trusts Tuxedo. He’d follow this man anywhere.

And as Tuxedo was carrying him from one rooftop to the next, Charles was sure he could hear Raven’s frantic voice, chasing after them.  
\----

“Honestly, I don’t feel sorry for any man who is weak enough to be seduced by a Mannequin in a dress.”

Hank hadn’t been completely ecstatic when Angel called him an hour ago about exploring an apparently haunted dress shop in the middle of the night, but it seems irregular work hours come with the territory of being a sailor scout. Still, something felt wrong about this late night escapade, and it wasn’t just the fact that they were running through the quiet streets of Chelsea with their sailor uniforms on.

“Do you think we should’ve told Charles and Raven about this?”

When Angel didn’t initially respond, Hank was prepared to pretend like he never asked. He would hate for Angel to think he distrusted her in any way. But he was pleasantly surprised when, gave him a reply. Well, sort of.

“Do you think there’s something special about Charles?”

That definitely not what he was expecting, “Like the way people are drawn to him? I think that has more to do with his naturally friendly disposition-

“No that’s not what I mean. Well, kinda but not at all,” Angel paused as she tried to articulate what she felt, “ Sometimes I feel like Charles isn’t like you or me. He’s a sailor scout, but he has different, stronger powers than us. Even though he’s stronger than me I have this overwhelming need to protect him. And he’s from the moon just like our missing princess. Doesn’t that make you think?”

“Angel what are you saying? Charles is our leader, its only natural that he’s more powerful. Maybe the moon’s closeness to earth effects his powers more compared you and me, whose respective planets are farther away. And I do have the urge to protect him, but I think all friends do.”

Angel nodded, but Hank wasn’t convinced she agreed with him in the least, “Yeah your right. As for the trip, I’m just being paranoid. This is probably a nothing trip, so I didn’t want to involve everyone. Now, enough of that. We’re closing in on the dress boutique, get your little computer thing ready.”

Over the past couple of weeks, Hank learned that the wristwatch he won from the Sailor V game did more than work as a walkie-talkie. It functioned more like a small computer that was light years ahead any of today’s technology. The latest apple watch couldn’t even compare. 

He did a quick scan of the area, “All right, I’m definitely picking up a strong dark energy on my monitor. Be prepared for anything as we approach.”

Turning from an alley on the side of the shop what they weren’t prepared to see was Logan and Ororo locking lips. Hank’s initial reaction was to turn around, but he stopped himself when he noticed a dark energy surrounding Logan. Was he the dark energy signature he picked up?

“What the Hell is going on here!”

Logan immediately broke away from Ororo at Angel’s voice, but the man that turned toward them didn’t look like the Logan they were used to. Logan’s eyes were now a demonic red and his face was covered in a dark shadow that made Hank take a step backwards. What was even more concerning was Ororo’s limp body. She wasn’t moving. 

Angel was preparing her rosemary beads for attack, but Logan immediately took notice and grabbed an unresponsive Ororo in a headlock. Effectively using her as a human shield.

“I was hoping to see you sailor scouts sooner than this. I went through the trouble of kidnapping every eligible bachelor in this town for your attention, when all it took was a minimum wage arcade worker and a naïve schoolgirl. At least I’ve collected quite a large amount of life energy.”

Irene and the ghost bride appeared right out of the shadows and next to Logan. Irene wrapped a delicate hand around Ororo’s chin, “Though they were all a waste of my time considering how much life energy this girl has. He’s drained quite a bit of energy from her and she’s still alive. That’s quite remarkable.”

“Get your hands off of her!” A large flame erupted from Angel’s hand towards Irene, but the Negamoster took the hit straight on. When the flames cleared, the monster didn’t have a single burn anywhere. 

“What the-“

Irene doubled over in laughter at Angel’s face, “I’m not Remy, little lady. My negamosters aren’t simple playing cards. They are complex beings reinforced by the life force they absorb. In other words, it’s going to take more than a little fire to take her out.”

“Moon Frisbee, Action!”

A golden discus flew through the air, missing the mannequin by a hair. As the Discus circled back around, all eyes followed as it returned to its thrower. On top of one of the building tops, stood Sailor Moon with Tuxedo mask by his side and the moon on his back. 

Irene broke out in a delighted smile, “I know that voice! That means my most awaited guest has finally arrived. The one responsible for the big gash in my side.”

Charles jumped down from the roof and joined his comrades on the ground, “You were lucky. Next time I won’t miss.” 

“Now, now Sailor Moon. I think it’s my turn to show you what I can do!”

With out warning, the ghost bride lifter her rotted bouquet in the air, as the wind dispersed the toxic petals among the sailor scouts and tuxedo mask. Immediately they all fell to the ground choking. When the wind stopped they all fell paralyzed on the floor. 

Irene walked to Charles and squatted before him. She lifted his head with a finger under his chin and used her thumb to trace his bottom lip. Charles couldn’t help but think how different that action felt when Magnus had done it. 

“There’s nothing like smelling the roses is there. Especially when they’re laced with paralyzing enzymes. Usually that attack is only good for one person, but you could thank your little school friend for such a powerful attack. You see, my negamoster was running on the life force of those in love. That worked nice for a while, but I ran out of eligible grooms pretty fast. But your friend has shown me something even more powerful than love, heartbreak. What do you think of that Sailor Moon?” 

Charles really wasn’t thinking about anything when he bit down as hard as he could on Irene’s finger. He just knew he was satisfied when the taste of warm copper filled his mouth. 

\---

Ororo was on cloud 9. Finally after all these years, James has finally returned the feelings that she has for him. She thought back to their kiss. It felt all consuming, like having her very life taken from her. Is that what love felt like? Like a heavy shadow that numbed your senses. She wanted to feel that again, to fall into darkness. 

“OW YOU FUCKIN’ BRAT! I THINK YOU BIT MY FINGER OFF!”

Ororo scrunched her brow in confusion, that didn’t make any sense. Why would her lover say such a thing? She opened her eyes to the sight of a woman kicking a teen girl in the stomach. That poor girl was Sailor Moon. Why was Sailor Moon here?

“I’LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS WITH A SLOW DEATH, YOU BITCH!”

Sailor Moon spit a mouth full of blood at her attacker, “You have a lot of nerve! Using the love of those men and the heartbreak of that young woman! Young love is the most fragile of all and shouldn’t be involved in your sinister schemes!”

Young heartbreak? Whose heart was broken? Ororo tried to move, but felt an arm restrict around her throat. She turned her head to see James holding her in a headlock

“But you aren’t James, are you? James didn’t have such demonic features,” He also didn’t live here did he. That’s right, she moved to this town to get away from James, because he didn’t return her feelings. 

Ororo felt tears running down her face. James didn’t return her feelings at all. She was just tricked by a look-a-like. She was the heart broken teen. 

Sailor Moon tried to struggle to his feet but was easily kicked down by the evil woman, “What’s so great about love. Look at your friend over there crying like a baby. She loved only for her heart to be trampled on. Love is for the weak.” 

Ororor couldn’t help but feel like that woman was right. She was weak.

“I wouldn’t expect a person with a heart as dark as yours to understand. Heartbreak is a sad thing, but it isn’t the end. It doesn’t mean that you’ll never love again. That crack in your heart means your more open to receive more love,” Even from the uncomfortable position Irene had him pinned, Sailor Moon managed to look in Ororo’s direction, “So, don’t believe her Ororo. Love is amazing and it will come your way again. You just gotta believe, then your dreams become reality.”

“Enough of this,” Irene began to kick Sailor Moon in a crazed frenzy, “Prepare to die!”

“No!”

Ororo felt her forehead erupted in a burning sensation, but she ignored it as she brought her head back hard against Logan’s nose. He immediately released her and she used her new freedom to turn around and deck him right in the face. He went down with a loud thud, out cold. She turned her eyes to the woman kicking Sailor Moon, but the ghost bride shielded the woman and brandished the rotten bouquet at her. The wind picked up and the flower petals began to swirl around her. 

Ororo smiled before ripping the bouquet out of the monsters hand, “next time you want to use an attack, try one that isn’t powered by my own heartbreak!”

She tried to punch the ghost bride but was distracted by an object flying at her head. She instinctively caught the item and was confused when she opened her hand to find a green pen with the sign for Jupiter. 

“Ororo say Jupiter Make-up to transform. It’ll give you the power you need to save sailor moon.” 

Ororo would ask why the blue cat was talking later; right now she had a score to settle. 

“Jupiter Power MAKE-UP!”

There was a flash of lighting and smoke, and suddenly her clothes were transformed into gladiator amour.

 

Irene looked irritated at the turn of events, “Great another Sailor Guardian. No matter, my monster can take you out even without her flowers.”

Ororo could feel electricity coursing through every part of her body. She clenched her fist and felt it spark with lightning. 

“Good to hear!” Ororo jumped at the ghost bride with a right jab. When she dodged out the way, Ororo smirked, “Because she isn’t who I want.”

With the ghost bride moved, Irene was left completely exposed. Ororo leapt forward and grabbed Irene by face, “Supreme Thunder!”

\---

Charles awoke to the feeling of his ribs being on fire. He groaned as he tried to sit up. 

“Hey guys he’s awake!”

Charles could hear as several bodies scurried into his personal space. He tried opening his eyes but it took him a moment. When he finally did, he noticed his sailor guardians surrounding him. 

“Hank what happened?”

Angel handed him a cup of water that he was infinitely grateful of, “You took quiet a beating in the last battle, luckily your suit kept your ribs from breaking. You’ve mostly been sleep all night as the suit healed you. We weren’t able to wake you, so we took you to Angel’s grandma’s house.”

“A handsome man in a suit carried you all the way here and wouldn’t leave until Hank assured him that the suit would heal you on it’s own.”

Charles froze as he heard that voice, He turned to see Ororo entering the room while he was still dressed as Sailor Moon. 

Angel snorted, “You don’t have to look so panicked, she’s one of us. She fried that Irene bitch to dust”

Ororo waved her pen in his face before taking a seat by Charles’ bed, “Apparently I’m Sailor Jupiter, but even if I wasn’t your little speech on heartbreak told me your true identity immediately. Also i didn't kill her, she got away but with a nasty burn.”

Charles grabbed Ororo’s hand and gave her a sad smile, “Speaking of which, I’m sorry that she made you go through that. She was completely manipulating you and Logan. I know how hard it is to have a normal broken heart without being tricked like that.”

Ororo shrugged her shoulders, “It’s not like he tried to break my heart. He was an upperclassman named James Howlett. We were in the same after school boxing program and we got along great. I think I fell in love with him a month after the program started and it lasted for years after that. 

“A couple of months ago he offered to walk me home. I thought he was finally returning my feelings and wanted more time together. I walked with him everyday thinking that today would be the day he confessed.”

“What happened?” They all moved in closer, completely absorbed in her story. 

“Turnes out he was actually in love with my neighbor, Hercules. He was only walking me home so that he would have a reason to run into him. They started dating shortly after I found out the truth. I was devastated. Every time I saw them at school or at home I was reminded of my unrequited love. 

My dad owns a studio apartment in New York, so I convinced my parents to let me move here for better schooling. I was hoping that moving up here would help me forget my long time crush, but your friend, Logan, looks like the spitting image of him.”

“Ororo, I’m so sorry.”

Ororo smiled at Charles, “That’s not the only reason I moved up here. I had this need to leave that I haven’t been able to fight for the past month, like there was something waiting for me here. Now, I know why. I was meant to meet you lot.”

Charles smiled, ”That’s right, we have 4 Sailor Guardians now. Together, we won’t lose against the Dark Kingdom.”

\---

Erik’s body was strongly protesting as he slipped through the tiny window of his fire escape. Now inside his apartment, his mind ran over the battle and all the things he did wrong. He was stupid for bringing Charles there. Even though the rational portion of his mind said that Charles would never forgive himself or Erik if his friends had died. But Erik hardly felt rational when thinking of Charles. Erik sighed, he was still full of adrenaline so he decided to go to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

“Erik? Erik is that you?” He froze as a voice filled his too small apartment, a second later, the lights turned on to reveal Magda. He was glad he decided to change out of his tuxedo about a block back in an alleyway. 

“Magda what are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here? Today is movie Friday, did you forget? Not that that matters because I’ve been worried sick! Not only did you never show up, but you didn’t answer your cellphone at all. I would have called the police, but your landlord said you’ve been disappearing and reappearing at ungodly hours for almost six months, so I decided to wait.”

Erik loved his landlord, but he talked way too much. If he was that starved for companionship he should just get a dog, but that would go against his no pet policy. 

“I’m sorry I worried you Magda.”

She stared at him for a long moment before giving an annoyed sigh,” I’m sorry Magda is not what I want to hear, Erik. You’ve apparently been gallivanting around town at weird hours, then sneaking into your own apartment like a criminal. Not to mention your covered in bruises.”

She laid gentle hands on each of his cheeks,” Erik if anything is wrong, you need to tell me now, so I can help you. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Erik shut his eyes as visions of Charles battered body came to mind. How he felt so fragile when Erik picked him up. He couldn’t let that happen again, he wouldn’t. But he also couldn’t let Magda know. He wouldn’t let her cross into this portion of his life, like Charles. So he selfishly leaned his forehead against Magda’s and took in her comfort without giving her the truth she deserved.

“I’m fine Magda, really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Had a death in the family that shook me hard and for whatever reason I couldn't finish the last bit of this chapter. But i have now and it's nearly 30 pages so enjoy! Also, I do want to say that Magda is not a villain in this fanfic. I don't plan on bashing her character at all. she's actually kinda important,so i hope y'all don't hate her. I also hope you like Ororo. she was kinda fun and hard to write. I also hope y'all enjoyed dramatic Charles. Anyway Next Chapter it Chapter 7: Act 7: Tuxedo Mask. I pretty much have the whole first arch outlined, so i hope the next couple of chapters come fast. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for your patience! and leave me a comment. Im actually responding now lol.


	7. Act 7: Tuxedo Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love goes to Kay++southern and GaySquidBoy for keeping me going. Thank you guys sooo much for the nice comments. You made this chapter possible!!!
> 
> Please comment, read and enjoy!!!! Also I do not have a Beta so sorry for mistakes. I try to go back and fix them when I catch them.

The garden looked especially beautiful tonight. The roses glimmering in the light of the night and the white fountain shining almost as bright as the moon itself, but none of it captured Erik’s attention as he anxiously awaited his nightly guest. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long before his vision became obstructed and his surroundings plunged into darkness. 

“Guess who.”

Erik doesn’t bother to answer. Instead he gently removes too soft hands from his eyes, as he turns to face his lover. He looks down on their petite frame where he knows pale skin and flowing brown hair frame a face that is both familiar and undistinguishable in his memory. Only cherry red lips and big, blue eyes remain prominently clear in his mind. He takes a step closer to admire the view.

“Do your keepers know you’re here?” He knows the answer but he asks anyway. And his lover pretends to ponder the question like every night before. 

“I may not have explicitly told them, but I’ll only stay for a little bit. I’ll be back before the dew sets.”

But they both know that separating is never easy and he’s sure it’ll be another night that bleeds into the morning. Whether that time is spent reading by the fountain or getting lost in the throws of passion under the moonlight, he’s sure it’ll be longer than ‘a little bit’. 

His lover takes a step back and Erik admires how the white night gown flows elegantly from strong shoulders down to pale ankles. He follows slender calves back up to mousy brown hair. 

“Darling, do you remember what we did last time?”

Erik blinks a few times as he focuses his mind on the words spoken to him. He ponders the question for a moment but his mind remains blank. The realization makes his forehead crease in concentration. No matter how hard he tries, Erik can’t remember any particular detail from their last meeting. The soft touch of his lover’s hand pulls him back to the present and tugs him along the trial. 

“Follow me.”

Erik allows himself to be silently led along the maze of roses. He takes the time to appreciate the pinkness of his lover’s toes as they press against the thick grass. He wonders if he’s ever seen them in shoes. After a short walk, the feet stop and Erik smiles amusingly as pink toes wiggle in the grass.

“Darling, look.”

Erik follows the billowy, white sleeve of the nightgown and slender digit to the castle before him. However, instead of the serene view of lush foliage surrounding the regal building, the grounds of the palace were surrounded by the chaos of battle. Soldiers were everywhere, fires blazed uninterrupted and the sounds of death filled the air. 

Suddenly the memory of ‘last time’ filled his mind like a punch to his gut and he felt breathless as images of carnage and blood flooded back to him. He’s seen this battle before. He was in it. And his limbs became heavy at the realization that he can’t remember if he made it out alive. Suddenly, his sword felt too heavy at his hip.

Instinctively he takes a step back, “Why are we here? We should leave now.”

They should go back into the safety of the rose garden, into their sanctuary, where the only memories consist of soft touches and loving looks. Not where bodies littered the floor and the air was filled with the gurgles of men who were unlucky not to be killed in one merciful swing. Erik made to pull his lover to safety, but pink toes stood firm in their spot. Erik looked up to find wavy locks shaking back and forth across his lover’s brow.

“You have to go into the castle. I need you to go in.”

It was Erik’s turn to shake his head, ”Are you insane! We’ll die in there!”

Big, blue eyes stared at him pleadingly, “I need you to trust me.” 

Suddenly a thick fog started to surround the area. The fog began to cover his lover behind thick clouds, until they were almost obscured from his vision. Erik leapt forward to grab at what was left of his lover, but just as soon as he reached forward, his hand became completely obscured in the fog. He pushed forward but all he saw were miles and miles of white clouds and no sign of the iridescent, white night gown.

He called for his lover but his voice drowned in the fog. Not only could he not hear himself, Erik no longer heard the sounds of war, his lover, or even the breeze of the leaves. The silence was suffocating. 

Lost, Erik moved through the fog not knowing if he was walking toward his lover or the war he was desperate to avoid. After several moments in the fog, a glimmering light caught his eye. Slowly, Erik worked his way towards the unknown light. His apprehension became amazement as the glimmering light turned into a set of silver doors. 

The doors were large and ornately decorated with metal vines that intricately crossed and circled around each other. As he walked closer, Erik could tell, even in the thick fog, that it took an exceptional welder to forge them. Without thinking, he reached for the doors and felt electrocuted from the contact. There was something about this door. A missing link to something Erik didn’t even know he was searching for. He pressed his hand more firmly against the door. 

“Go ahead, Darling.”

The doors groaned as he pushed them open. Slowly they parted to reveal an equally ornate room. Again the intricate metal work continued throughout the room, the windows framed in iron vines that reached to the ceilings. Glittering tiles and a mosaic of a rose with the word Genosha sprawled eloquently beneath it decorated the floor. 

“I was wondering when you were going to show your face.”

Erik’s head snapped up at the intruding voice. Right before him, sitting in the largest of the three thrones, sat a man, whose face was obscured behind a metal helmet. Erik cursed himself for his recklessness as he drew his sword. 

“Who are you?”

The man chuckled as he observed the young man before lazily standing from his chair. He didn’t seem to be bothered by the sword being drawn on him. Erik reasoned that it was probably because the man carried quite a large sword himself. The helmeted man walked down the steps from the thrown and Erik noticed his shoes left behind wet, red footprints. The grip on his sword tightened. 

“I said, who are you—“

“—I see you are not truly a man of your words. Wasn’t it you who promised me that you would never forget me…or was it forgive?”

Who was this guy? Erik took another step forward and the man tsked. 

“You really don’t remember me do you?” The man pretended to be hurt, but beneath the shadow of the helmet a lopsided smile could be seen. It gave Erik chills, “How about I remind you?”

Before he could blink, the man suddenly speared his sword at Erik with impressive speed. The sword cut through the air like butter. With wide eyes, Erik dived out the way. 

His tumble was clumsy and he hurt his shoulder during the landing, but it was good enough for him to avoid the flying sword. It was good enough to keep him alive. Erik pulled himself from the floor and immediately trained his eyes on his opponent. He re-brandished his sword at his defenseless opponent, but the man didn’t seem very concerned. In fact, he looked quite satisfied as he smiled at Erik. 

“Darling?”

That’s when Erik realized that he’d never heard the clatter of the sword. His body froze as dread worked its way through him. Erik closed his eyes and took a deep breath before slowly turning around. It didn’t help. Nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

Before him, framed by the ornate doors, stood his lover. The white nightgown stained a deep wine, lips painted a shocking shade of red, and a sword impaled through their chest. 

“Darling—“, was the only warning before knees gave out and pale limbs fell to the ground with a thud. The sound knocked Erik out of his daze and desperately he scrambled for his lover. Gently he gathered them in his arms the best he could without causing further pain. He pulled them to his chest as he rocked from side to side.

“No, no, no—“

A chuckle echoed throughout the room, “Don’t you two look cozy.”

Startled from his dazed state, Erik held his sword out to protect them against their attacker, but the man was nowhere to be seen. Erik growled in frustration and the laugh intensified at his anger, “I told you I’d take everything away from you didn’t I? Even your precious little Sailor Moon!”

Erik’s brow scrunched in confusion. That’s not true. Charles was fine. He’d made sure of it. Charles was at home in the care of the other sailor scouts. 

A blood-covered hand touched his cheek and reminded him of the body in his arms. Except when he looked down it wasn’t the pale face of his lover. It was replaced with a painfully familiar, freckled one. The sword was no longer impaled through the thin linen of a nightgown, but the white chest plate of Romanesque armor. Erik’s hands shook uncontrollably as he stared at the body in his arms. He doesn’t understand how this happened.

Pink toes pattered across the mosaic floor. 

“Do you remember?”

Erik looked up from slender ankles to mousy brown hair into big blue eyes. He felt lost and dazed, ”What are you talking about?”

Blue eyes filled with frustration, “We are running out of time. You need to remember.”

Erik growled angrily, “Remember what! I don’t know what you want from me!—“ 

Charles’ body bent in two as coughs wrecked his small frame. Erik ripped his eyes away from his argument and watched in horror as Charles coughed up mouthful after mouthful of blood. When he was done his limbs became heavy, his skin ashen and his blue eyes glassy. He stared unseeing for a moment, before focusing on Erik with great difficulty.

“Erik...I...go—”

Erik frantically shook his head, “Don’t say that. I’m going to save you! Just hold on,” But Charles was looking pale and his pulse was slowing.

“Erik—

“No, no, no!” He looked up to big blue eyes with teary grey ones, ”What do I do to stop this!” 

“Find the Legendary Silver Crystal.”

“Erik—“

He shook his head, ”That won’t be fast enough! There has to be another way!”

“Erik—“

“It’s the only way!”

“ERIK!”

Erik awoke with a scream. He felt frazzled and shaken as he fought viciously to protect Charles’ fragile body against his attacker. After a few moments of struggling, he registered the sweet smell of perfume and realized that there were no enemies, no Charles, but familiar, boney arms.

“Hey, shhh, Erik it’s okay. It’s me, Magda. It was just a dream.”

Erik clutched onto Magda and let her drape around his body like a comforting blanket as he tried to reorient his mind. They were in his room, on his bed, and books and papers were scattered about. His American history textbook opened for his test tomorrow. Right. They were having a study session. He must have fallen asleep. The reality of the situation calmed his mind as he tried to force his heart to do the same. It was just a dream.

When Erik felt like he wasn’t as shaky or on the verge of something more embarrassing, he gently pulled away from Magda, “What time is it?”

Worried blue eyes traveled across his face. Erik immediately clamped up and Magda sighed in frustration. He knew she wanted to talk about the nightmare he’d just had, but she knew his days of sharing the monsters that plagued his dreams were long over.

“Nearly 10 o’clock.”

“What! Magda, why didn’t you wake me sooner? I thought your parents needed you home by 8:00?” 

Magda shrugged as she slid further away on the bed to her forgotten textbook, “I called my parents and told them I’d be late coming home. Besides, you looked like you needed it.”

Sleeping had never come easy to Erik. He’s been plagued with dreams and nightmare for as long as he could remember, but ever since the last fight with Irene, every time he closed his eyes he seemed to be haunted by the same dream: the scene of carnage at the palace, Charles dead in his arms, and the voice telling him to find the Legendary Silver Crystal.

His eyes travel to his backpack in the corner of his room, where he always kept his tuxedo perfectly concealed. He’d been Tuxedo Mask for over a year now and he still wasn’t any closer to finding the legendary crystal. And if the fight with Irene taught him anything, is that the stakes are higher and deadlier than he ever expected. If he wanted to catch the Crystal before the dark kingdom, he needed to take more extreme measures. 

“Pack your things up Magda, I’ll walk you home. You shouldn’t stay out too late on a Sunday.”

Erik moved to the edge of the bed to put his shoes on. He could feel movement from Magda’s side and assumed she was moving to do the same. Instead, he stiffened in surprise when he felt Magda’s forehead rest on his back, her hand fisting into the material of his shirt. 

“Erik, please talk to me. I’m trying to be there for you, but you keep shutting me out.”

Erik grimaced at the hurt in her voice. He felt guilty that his secrets were hurting her, but not guilty enough to come clean, “Magda, there’s nothing wrong—“

He could feel her head shake against his back, “Please don’t lie to me Erik. I know something is wrong. If you could just tell me what’s going on I’d be more than happy to help. My family would support you in anyway possible too. We just need to know, Erik.”

But that’s his problem. They would be more than happy to involve themselves in his battle. He could already imagine Magda’s sweet face bruised and bloodied like, Charles’ nearly a week ago. No. He would do this on his own and keep everyone safe. And with his next course of action he was sure he would have the legendary silver crystal sooner rather then later.

“Magda, how many times do I have to tell you everything is fine?” Erik broke from her grasp and walked to the corner of his room to pick up his backpack, “Now pack your things. The sooner we get you home, the sooner I can go to bed. Hopefully I won’t fall asleep on our next study date.”

—-

“Mr. Marko!”

Charles’ head flew up at the sound of his name. He blinked blearily for a moment before his civics teacher came into focus. Maria Hill did not look pleased.

“Could you repeat to the class what I just said,” She stared as Charles expectedly. 

“Ugh, well-um I-I—,” The class erupted into giggles and Charles turned a shade of red that would make any tomato jealous. He briefly entertained hiding under his desk. It had to be less embarrassing than this. 

Ms. Hill cleared her throat and the giggles quieted, “As I was saying, this project is worth 20% of your grade. I’m giving you the rest of class to start on it. You may work quietly in small groups.”

Charles gave a sigh of relief as the class quietly grumbled about the assignment. 

“Sorry, Charles. I tried to wake you up before she noticed, but you were out cold.”

Charles smiled in Hank’s direction, “Hank it’s not your fault that I fell asleep in class. Though I would really appreciate it if you could explain what the project is.”

“Sure,” Hank smiled but his eyes looked uneasily over Charles’ face, “Are you sure you should be at school. You look really tired and I’m sure your ribs could use more rest—.”

Charles rolled his eyes at Hank’s concern, “For the last time, I’m fine. Just like I was an hour ago and the day before that. My ribs are fine. All I’ve done all day is sit. Really you guys need to stop worrying about me.”

He didn’t mean to snap at Hank, but he couldn’t stand being handled with kiddy gloves. And all of the sailor scouts have been handling him with kiddy gloves since the fight with Irene. They were overly protective to the point where their concern felt suffocating instead of sweet. 

Charles isn’t irrational. He understands their concern. He’s sure seeing any of your friends beat to a bloody pulp will make you a little protective. But what Charles can’t understand is how they’ve benched him as sailor scout. He knows they’ve been holding secret meetings without him and patrolling the city without allowing him to accompany. Why? All because of a couple of bruised ribs?

Yeah, they hurt. The suit stopped his ribs from cracking and healed a lot of his minor injuries, but it wasn’t powerful enough to fully heal them. So, Charles was being forced to wait for them to heal naturally. Still, he couldn’t rationalize being completely cut from a group, that he’s suppose to be the leader of because he was sore. Cain’s done worse damage to him than Irene could even dream of and he’d gone to school just fine the next day, or at least pretended to be.

Charles’ forced medical leave was another reason why he wasn’t going to tell anyone about the weird nightmares he’d been having for the past week. Every night there was a nightmare that felt just as real as the last. Last night he’d dreamed of drowning in blood. The memory was enough to keep him awake for the rest of the night. 

If Charles told Hank about his nightmares, the girls would know before the end of the period and he would be lucky if he weren’t being interrogated by the next. He really wasn’t in the mood to have anyone psychoanalyzing his dreams. 

Hank didn’t look pacified by Charles’ answer and was probably about to start fussing over him again, when Ms. Hill approached their desks.

“Here,” She held out the bathroom pass for Charles to take, “go to the bathroom and splash some water on your face.”

Charles flushed a light shade of pink, “Oh thank you, but I’m fine now. I’m sorry for falling asleep, Ms. Hill. It won’t happen again.”

She continued to hold the bathroom pass out to him and he was about to reject the pass again when she interrupted him.

“You have dried slob on your face.”

\---

A timid knock shattered her concentration. 

In the 13 years she’s been an evening anchor, she thought she’d made it very clear that she required a full 45 minutes of meditative thinking before her hair and makeup, or there would be hell to pay. 

She growled as the knocking persisted. Oh yes, someone was going to pay for the 10 minutes and 36 seconds of meditation she lost.

“COME IN ALREADY!”

The knocking paused before the door timidly opened to reveal one of their newest interns, “Ms. Everhart?—“

She held up her hand in silence,” Before you speak, I need you to know that my unconventional therapy requires that I have at least 45 minutes of meditative thinking or I am liable to go into a murderous rage. I only had 34 minutes and 24 seconds of meditative thinking because of your knocking. So you better pray that I, think your little interruption was worth it. Speak.”

The intern took a deep gulp before responding, “T-the specialist you needed f-for the 4 o’clock story is here.”

The news anchor instantly brightened, “Well why didn’t you say so! Let her in.”

The intern opened the door further to reveal an Asian woman in a white lab coat, the most off trend glasses she’d ever seen and her hair pulled back into a low bun. She noticed with disdain that her hair was dyed a bright purple.

“Ms. Everhart, it’s a pleasure meeting you. I’m Dr. Ferguson.”

It was years of media work that stopped her from cringing as they shook hands. Her nails weren’t even manicured.

“Christine Everhart. It’s my pleasure to have you on. I’m sorry that we asked you to be here so early before filming, but we wanted to give you plenty of time for hair, make-up and becoming accustom to the environment here.”

“Hair and make-up won’t be necessary.” 

Christine disagreed but she had better manners than to say that out loud, “Of course! If you like, my intern can show you around the studio to pass the time?”

Dr. Ferguson gave a smile that sent a chill down Christine’s spine, “That would be great. I would love to see your broadcasting satellite.”

\---

Charles splashed his face with cold water for the 100th time. He looked in the mirror and scowled at the permanent blush that decided to take up residence on his face. Charles sighed. At least he felt more awake. Deciding that he’d spent entirely too long in the restroom, Charles made his way back to class. 

As he walked, Charles let his mind wonder to the dark kingdom. If the other scouts wouldn’t let him in on their investigating, he would do his own snooping. He knows it’s been exactly a week since the Negaverse last attacked. They never stayed inactive for too long and they were becoming bolder in their attacks. With the heightened level of danger Charles would need to keep his eyes peeled and his senses sharp.

Which is why, in the great irony of his life, Charles slammed hard into a heavy object. So hard that the force of the collide threw him to the ground. His ribs flared with pain and Charles couldn’t help but curse whatever he ran into as he tried to breath through it. So much for keeping his eyes peeled. 

After a few moments, the pain subsided to a dull ache and Charles was able to sit up properly. And immediately after siting up, he wanted to lie back down and have the floor swallow him whole. His cheeks took on their ‘shade of the day’ as he realized that it wasn’t what he ran into, but who.

“Erik?” 

Erik seemed slightly dazed as he sat on the floor right in front oh him. He blinked a few times before he realized who it was. 

“Shit Charles, I’m sorry. Are you okay?

Charles took his time in answering Erik’s question. They hadn’t seen each other since the ‘thing’ at the coffee shop 2 weeks ago and Charles was a little alarmed at the complete 180 in Erik’s appearance. Erik had his backpack slung over his shoulder haphazardly, his auburn hair was un-gelled, falling along his forehead in soft curls, and his clothes looked wrinkled and hastily thrown on. He also wore a pair of thick-rimmed glasses Charles had never seen, but the glasses weren’t big enough to mask the dark smudges under his eyes. Concern bubbled up in his stomach.

“I’m fine, Erik. Are you okay?”

Erik shrugged his shoulders, “I’m fine too. Just running late for class and wasn’t watching where I was going.” 

But his answer felt wrong. Erik didn’t seem like the type to be late or unaware of his surroundings. And in the short time they’d known each other, Erik was always impeccably groomed. There had to be something. 

“Is there anything else?” 

Charles waited patiently for him to elaborate, to tell him the truth, but Erik’s face became hard as he broke eye contact, “Nothing that concerns you. I’m fine.” 

Charles was surprised how much his dismissal hurt. Erik didn’t trust him enough to tell him what was wrong. The tiny voice in the back of his mind reminded him that’s nothing new. Whatever Charles thought their relationship was, it wasn’t. They’re just two strangers who keep bumping into each other. The thought made his eyes sting and he growled in frustration. He was not going to cry over Erik Lehnsherr.

“You know what, fine. Don’t tell me.” Charles climbed to his feet and grabbed his fallen bathroom pass a little more aggressively than he planned, “I need to get back to class anyway—“

He turned to leave, but a hand grabbed onto his wrist. Charles struggled against the grip, “Charles wait. I’m sorry.”

Charles hated the way his heart skipped when Erik said his name. He also hated himself for breaking so easily, “Fine, I forgive you. Just let go of me.”

Erik released his wrist and Charles immediately missed his warmth, but he wasn’t going to let Erik know. He crossed his arms defiantly as he turned to face him.

Erik sighed before dragging his hand across his face. His shoulders were so tense, like they were carrying the weight of the world, “I-I, ugh, Charles look, it-it was my fault that you got hurt last time when we ran into ‘ya know.” Erik made a vague wave of his hand that confused Charles. 

Was he talking about the girl at the coffee shop, Magda?

“Anyway, I never planned on you getting hurt,” He looked intensely into Charles’ eyes and he felt his cheeks color at the attention, “I never want to see you hurt like that again. That’s why I’ve taken the steps needed to fix this—“

“You two! Hall passes!”

A less experienced man would have probably had a heart attack if a man in a purple security uniform dropped from the air vents, but Charles had become quite familiar with security officer Barton in the 9 months since starting high school. The way Erik jumped added to his assumption that the senior had never been late.

“I said hall passes you two!” Charles flashed his bathroom pass at the officer. He gave a nod to Charles before turning to Erik.

Oh, um, I just got to school. I was actually headed to the office to get a tardy slip.”

Barton gave Erik a quick once over, “You sure look like you just rolled out of bed. I’ll walk you there just to be on the safe side. Come on.”

“Hey wait! We were talking about very important—“

“Head back to class, Chuck.”

Charles was frustrated that he didn’t get to hear the rest of whatever Erik was telling him, but he nodded anyway as Barton dragged Erik down the hallway. 

Turning to walk back to class Charles noticed something glimmering from the floor. Charles bent down and noticed it was a silver pocket watch. He picked it up and admired the advanced metal work that decorated the watch. On the front there were intricate vines that crossed to create an outline of a crescent moon. On the back Charles noticed the name M. Lehnsherr engraved.

“Erik must have dropped this when we ran into each other.” 

He thought about running after Erik to return it, but Barton wasn’t the type of man who liked to repeat himself. Especially after he gave Charles a direct order. He would just have to give it to Erik in his next class, and good thing he knew someone who could tell him.

Charles slipped back into class. Ms. Hill only acknowledging him with a look that he recognized as another strike against him. One more and he’d spend his day in the office with Nicky.

Charles sat in his seat and was immediately attacked by Hank’s concerned whispers, “Charles you were gone for over 20 minutes. Are your ribs okay?”

“I’m fine Hank, just got distracted,” Charles let his eyes wonder until he saw exactly who he was looking for, “Sean, Sean.”

The redhead whipped around in his direction and Charles motioned him to come over. 

“What’s up dude?”

“Hey Sean, can you tell me what Erik’s next class is?”

Sean gave him an alarmed look, “You mean Erik, as in, Erik FUCKING Lehnsherr.” 

Charles gave a slow nod, “Um, Yeah, that Erik. Can you tell me? I need to talk to him and I figured you know everything about everyone in this school.” 

Instead of answering, Sean just stood there like a dear in headlights. He stood there so long, Charles was about to tell him to forget it when he felt Hank’s hand on his shoulder, “Maybe you should wait until you’re fully healed before trying to talk to Erik.”

Hank looked like he was turning pale just at the idea of Charles talking to Erik and Sean didn’t look too far off as he nodded in agreement.

Charles sighed, "Okay, What am I missing here? Why are you two acting so weird about me wanting to talk to Erik?” their reactions reminded him a little too much of how Moria acted when she realized he was talking to Erik. 

Sean pulled a face that Charles couldn't decipher, "I can’t believe you don’t know. Erik is like a legend around here. He's never been late for a class or missed an assignment. He’s on track to be the Valedictorian this year. On top of that, he's the captain of the lacrosse team, Robotics club, art club and he's apart of Tony Starks bright young minds engineering program."

Charles thought back to the next generation sweatshirt he'd worn the second time they'd met and it also confirmed his conclusion that Erik was never late, "He seems busy." 

Hank nodded as Sean continued, "Yep. Rumor has it that Tony Stark personally offered him a part time job at Stark Enterprise and full tuition if he goes to MIT. But Mr. Rogers, the art teacher, thinks Erik is artistically gifted and should go to school for Architecture. Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers have been going at it non-stop about Erik's future. The blogs are saying that the arguments are actually a cover for a steamy affair between Tony Stark and Mr. Rogers—"

"Sean! We were talking about Erik?" Sean nodded dumbly, "So he’s a god among men, admired by all. Why is it a big deal if I want to talk to him? What am I not high enough on the food chain to grace his presence?” 

Hank shook his head, "Its not that you're not good enough for him, but its just-ugh...how do I put this. Erik hates...everyone. In fact, he's completely unapproachable. He won't associate with any student at the school accept for Magda. I asked him about Stark’s program once and I was sure he was going to skin me alive. Really if you’re not a teacher, he won't even acknowledge you--"

“Magda?” Charles tried not to sound too interested as he said her name. He turned to Sean, “What can you tell me about her and her relationship to Erik."

Sean scratched his chin as he poked his brain for the information, "Magda Eisenhart? She’s a senior here with a Career focus in science. I think she’s planning on going into medicine. Also her father is Mr. Eisenhart, that big time lawyer with the building in Manhattan. That’s pretty much it, can’t tell you too much about their relationship. She’s a lot more social than Erik. Won’t bite your head off if you approach her, but she still sticks pretty close to him. There’s a lot of speculation that they’re dating, but no solid proof." 

The bell rang signaling the end of 4nd block and Sean all but ran to his next class. Charles groaned in frustration as he slid the watch in his back pocket. He would just have to give it to Erik next time they ran into each other. 

Unfortunately with the pocket watch situation settled, he had nothing to distract himself from whatever Erik had been trying to tell him. The thoughts were driving him crazy, but at least it was keeping him awake. When the final bell rang, Charles was relieved to make his way to Mr. Rogers’ class. He’d decided that after detention, he was going to scower every inch of New York until he found Erik and made him explain what he was saying earlier. It’s not like he had sailor duties to bog him down.

When he made it to the art room Mr. Rogers wasn’t there. Not that Charles thought anything about it. Mr. Rogers usually goes down the hall to talk with Mr. Barnes after school. 

Charles settled in his seat and watched the clock, as the minutes ticked by, still no teacher. Bored, his mind wondered back to Erik in his glasses. They really were cute.

The door slammed open and Charles jumped at the loud noise. Mr. Rogers entered the classroom and made his way immediately to his desk. He began to shuffle through the papers on his desk like a mad man.

“Hey Mr. Rogers.”

Charles was subsequently ignored as Mr. Rogers became frantic as he looked through his desk. Throwing object after object on the floor as he mumbled under his breathe. 

With the desk completely cleared out, Mr. Rogers moved to the art supply closet and began throwing paint on the floor as he cleared the closet out too. 

A little freaked out by his frantic behavior, Charles stood from his seat and cautiously approached his teacher. “Um, hey Mr. Rogers, what are you looking for? Maybe I can help.”

Charles reached out for the man but instantly recoiled when he turned toward him. His eyes looked black and haunted, nothing like the kind blue eyes that taught his art lessons. 

“I need to find the Legendary Silver Crystal!”

The statement made Charles take a step back and his hand instantly fell on his transformation brooch. Unfortunately, the motion attracted Mr. Rogers’ eyes to the glimmering jewels on top. Charles swallowed as their eyes met. There was a beat of silence, then Mr. Rogers lunged. Charles ducked under his arms and made a mad dash to the desk that Mr. Rogers had all but dismantled. 

“Give me the Legendary Silver Crystal!”

Charles wanted to laugh at how bizarre the situation was. He was being, attacked, by his art teacher, for something that he shouldn’t even know about. Unfortunately, Charles’ life has become anything but normal in the last few weeks. 

Mr. Rogers roared in frustration and it reminded him that he needed to find an escape route and quick. He thought about running for the door but he couldn’t out run Mr. Rogers even if his ribs weren’t injured. His art teacher was surprisingly fit. 

A summer breeze flitted across his face and brought his attention to the opened window. Perfect. The windows were too small for someone of Mr. Rogers’ stature to fit through, but Charles knew from experience that he was the perfect size. If he could make it to the window he knew the tool shed would be waiting for him just below.

“Give me the Legendary Silver Crystal!”

Mr. Rogers charged at him again. Charles waited until he got close before flipping the desk over. Unable to stop his momentum in time, Mr. Rogers toppled over the desk in a mess of limbs. Charles took the opportunity to run toward the window. 

He knew the desk wouldn’t stop his teacher for long, so he pulled himself through the window a little recklessly and fell down on the roof of the gym shed a lot harder than he intended. Charles groaned, as his ribs became enflamed for the second time today. He was just casually cursing his life when he heard his watch crackling. It was the one that Hank won him from the Sailor V game. 

“CHARLES? ARE YOU THERE?”

Charles rolled over with a groan and brought the watch to his mouth, “Please tell me you know why Mr. Rogers suddenly attacked me because he thought my Transformation brooch was the Legendary Silver Crystal?”

“I DONT KNOW, BUT EVERYONE IN NEW YORK HAS GONE CRAZY. PEOPLE ARE DESTROYING AND VANDALIZING BUILDINGS EVERYWHERE TO FIND THE SILVER CRYSTAL.”

Charles groaned as he tried to stand up despite the pain, “Great, so it’s probably another attack from the dark kingdom, since they have a pension for mind control. Do you know where the girls are?”

“THEY’RE WITH ME. I’VE ALREADY CALLED RAVEN. JUST MEET US AT THE ARCADE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.”

Charles finally stood up with great difficulty. He couldn’t stay there forever anyway. It was only a matter of time before Mr. Rogers found him. He looked down at the jump from the shed to the ground and rubbed his ribs in anticipation.

“Alrighty Hank, I’m on my way.”

——

Charles looked on in disbelief as Raven systematically opened the locked arcade. 

“Why do you know how to do that?”

“It doesn’t matter. Just come in before someone notices.”

The 4 sailor scouts filed in as Raven closed the door, “We are lucky that Logan didn’t show up to open the arcade this afternoon, I have something I need to show you lot.”

Charles is sure that Logan is probably out in the streets somewhere being controlled by the dark kingdom to look for the silver crystal, but he keeps that thought to himself. Mostly because he knows everyone has probably come to the same conclusion.

They follow Raven as she leads them to their favorite orange module. Blue paws jump on top of the sailor V game and hit the 4 available buttons in a combination that Charles didn’t remember as any of the combo attacks the game used. When she was done, Raven pushed the control stick forward. The action caused the floor to rumble and they all took a step back. The console began to shake before moving to the right, revealing a set of illuminated stairs that led down to a secret passage way. 

They all stood there in disbelief at what they’d just seen. Raven jumped down from the game and descended down the stairs without a single glance back.

Charles took the first step into the secret entrance. He noted that the stairs were solid despite their slick and shiny appearance. He wondered down the stairs with the other 3 guardians following close behind. When they made it to the bottom, they actually gasped at what they saw. The floors were made of the same oddly illuminated material as the stairs, Romanesque columns surround the oval room, and there were three large screens that covered the wall opposite the stairs. The screens were connected to a large keyboard that Raven was now at, typing madly on the keys. 

“What is this?”

Raven stopped typing as all 4 guardians made their way into the room.

“This, sailor guardians, is our headquarters. This is where I have been scouting and collecting my information on the dark kingdoms and even you. The sailor V game helped me to assess each and everyone of you.”

“Wait a minute!” Charles pointed an accusatory finger at Raven, “the day you came to my window, I had this feeling that someone was watching me the entire time I was playing that day. It was you all along!”

Raven shrugged her small blue shoulder completely unconcerned, “Guilty.”

Charles wanted to grill Raven more but Hank cut him off, “If you’ve been tracking the dark kingdom, can you explain what’s going on outside?”

Raven nodded slipping back into business mode. “Yes, I have an idea. Today the 4 o’clock news aired this segment.”

Raven clicked a few buttons on the keyboard when a video popped up on all three screens.

A woman with blonde hair shuffled a few papers before looking into the camera.

“Hello New York. My name is Christine Everhart with channel 4. Today we have an exclusive story. Early this morning, a voice recording was sent to our studio, exclusively. The audio claimed to be from an anonymous vigilante named Tuxedo Mask. He claims he’s broken into nearly 100 museums and jewelry stores in search of a Legendary Silver Crystal. That’s right folks, if you own a jewelry store or museum in the New York area and its been broken into, this is your man. For more information on this Silver crystal our vigilante is on the lookout for, we have our expert on the topic, Dr. Ferguson.”

The camera panned out to show a woman seated next to Christine. Charles could feel his stomach drop. Even wearing the gaudy costume it was obvious the specialist was Blink, one of the members of the Dark Kingdom.

“Thank you for having me, Christine. Yes, the Legendary Crystal is a powerful stone. It is so powerful that if wielded by the wrong hands it could destroy the world. That is why—“

Blink removed her glasses and stared directly into the screen, “—I need anyone who hears my voice to go look for the silver crystal. Now.”

Shortly after that, the video shut out. Raven turned from the screen to address the crew, “After that everyone in New York City started searching for the Crystal, even if they didn’t watch the 4 o’clock news. What ever they are using to control everyone I think that your transformation gear and my moon crest communicator made us immune to whatever they are using. I just can’t figure how she’s controlling so many people.”

They all stood there absorbing the information, before Hank sighed, “I just can’t believe that Tuxedo Mask is in alliance with the 4 Kingsmen. I guess you were right not to trust him Raven.”

Charles was surprised at Hank’s statement, “Come on Hank, don’t be silly. Tuxedo Mask was the one who helped us against that ACT negamonster. Him confessing petty crimes to the news outlets doesn’t mean he’s in cahoots with the dark kingdom. We know he’s on our side.”

A motion to his side caught his attention. He turned to Raven shaking her head in disagreement. “No we don’t. All we know is that he wants the silver crystal, too. Maybe he’s banded together with the enemy to achieve his goal.” 

Charles shook his head in disbelief, ”What are you talking about? Tuxedo has saved me several times: during my first fight at the jewelry store, the masquerade ball, and he even brought me to you guys in the last fight!”

“Or he was bringing you to your death. It seemed that Irene had a personal vendetta against you. All she wanted was you and he brought you right to her. If Ororo hadn’t been Sailor Jupiter, you would be dead.” Angel gave him a challenging look that he gave right back. There was no way he was letting her vilify Tuxedo Mask too. 

“Charles what are you getting so defensive about. It’s a possibility we need to consider,” Ororo voice broke him from his staring match as he looked at the tall beauty, “Besides its not like you know him personally.”

Charles felt his cheeks go red at her statement .He suddenly felt too shy to look anyone in the eye, “But I do know him. Not like his name or anything but I know him. He’s not evil.“

Ororo stared at him for a moment before her eyes went big, “Oh my god. You like-like him. Don’t you?”

Charles took a step back from Ororo when he felt a hand grab his sleeve. He followed the arm to his glasses wearing friend.

“Charles, you have to put your feelings aside and think about this from a logical point of view. The evidence doesn’t look good. Especially when he’s admitted to the illegal lengths he’s willing to go to get the crystal.”

Charles ripped his arm from Hank’s grip, “I am thinking rationally. Tuxedo Mask has done nothing to make me distrust him. He’s our ally. He’s my friend. I trust him, and apparently he believes in me enough to take me to battles. He doesn’t go into dangerous battles without me when we are suppose to be a team, or treat me like some sort of porcelain doll because of one fight—”

Charles clamped his mouth shut as he let the last part slip out accidentally. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud even if he’d been feeling that way for the past week. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. 

“Charles—“

But Charles wasn’t interested in what they had to say. Instead, he turned on his heels and ran for the door. Angel stepped forward, ready to chase after him, but a touch to the elbow stopped her.

“Don’t chase after him now. He needs time to cool down.” Angel looked ready to disagree, but she only huffed before taking a seat in one of the computer chairs. The three sailor scouts sat in a heavy silence as Raven tapped away on the computer.

“Look alive gang, I’ve locked on to a strong negative energy nearby.”

Hank leaned forward and examined the coordinates, “That looks like the location of the Channel 4 News station. Of course! It was an exclusive interview; it only makes sense that the negaverse set up their transmitter there. ”

Raven nodded in agreement, “Hank I’m sending you the coordinates. Go disable their device. Angel, Ororo go as his back up. I’ll get Charles.”

All three guardians nodded as they headed for their mission, praying that Charles would join them soon. 

\---

Charles didn’t know where he was going but after several minutes of running he realized something very important. If he wanted to get away so bad, he should have taken a bus. His lungs and ribs were burning from the unexpected cardio. 

He looked around to see how far he’d gone but he didn’t recognize the street he was on. And the setting sun wasn’t making him feel any better about being lost. After a quick break, he decided that he should just turn around and retrace his steps.

Charles lifted his foot to turn, but his body was more fatigued than he thought it was. His foot did more of a drag than step and tangled up in his other foot. He felt his whole world tilt to the side and belatedly realized that he was falling. 

Too tired to brace for impact, he let his body fall to the ground without even trying to catch himself. But instead of hitting the hard pavement like he expected, he fell into two strong arms. He gave himself a moment to breath through the pain in his ribs before looking up to his savior.

“Sailor Moon, Are you alright?”

Charles blinked several times before the concerned face of Tuxedo mask registered in his mind. After a few seconds he realized that he was being held in Tuxedo’s arms, protectively wrapped around him. If Charles wasn’t delirious from over exhaustion and the pain in his ribs he would have pushed away in embarrassment. But seeing how tired he felt and how warm and comforting Tuxedo was, he couldn’t be bothered to care. Charles snuggled even closer into his embrace. Being this close to Tuxedo filled his entire body with a warmth he couldn’t explain. 

Strong fingers ran through his long brown locks for a moment before stilling at his nape, “I’m sorry. This is all my fault.”

Charles was confused by the apology and pulled away from Tuxedo enough to see his face. He searched his eyes for the source of his guilt before his mind was able to decipher what he was apologizing for.

“You caused this? This chaos over the crystal?” Charles hoped he didn’t sound as hurt as he felt. He’d put his neck on the line for Tuxedo Mask. All because he thought he knew him. A tiny voice in his head told him that was the second time today he’d been wrong on that matter.

“I had nothing to do with the mind control,” Steely eyes stared at him intensely, “I need to find the legendary crystal. I thought that if I put the crystal in the spot light it would be easier to flush it out. It seems the dark kingdom thought so, too. Please believe me when I say I didn’t want anything like this to happen.”

Charles felt his resolve breaking. Maybe he’s forgiving Tuxedo too easily, but Charles just knew that he wouldn’t do something like this. Sighing, he leaned back into Tuxedo’s warm embrace and strong arms enveloped him again.

“I believe you.”

The words were soft and breathy against Tuxedo’s ear and Charles felt oddly satisfied by the shiver that ran through Tuxedo and the subsequent blush that followed. This time Tuxedo pushed him away so he could look into Charles’ eyes. His eyes seemed even more intense as he grabbed Charles by the chin and tilted his face up. 

“CHARLES! CHARLES!”

Charles jumped at the sound of his communicator. Why couldn’t Raven have called 5 minutes later. Tuxedo released him from his grasp and Charles inwardly groaned as he brought his communicator to his mouth.

“Raven?”

“YES CHARLES. IV’E FOUND THE CORDINATES FOR THE NEGAVERSE’S MIND CONTROL MECHNISM. I’M SENDING YOU THE CORDINATES AND A LITTLE SOMETHING EXTRA. 

“Wait, what?”

Suddenly a golden light appeared between him and tuxedo mask before an object manifested in it’s place. The object hovered in the air for a moment before becoming subjected to gravity. Luckily, Tuxedo caught the object before it hit the ground. It was an ornate pink wand topped with a large crystal in the shape of a crescent moon. 

“Raven, what is it?”

“IT’S THE MOON STICK. IT HAS PURIFICATION POWERS MUCH LIKE YOUR HEADBAND BUT THE WAND EMITS A MORE POWERFUL BEAM THAN THE HEADBAND. SIMPLY YELL ‘MOON HEALING ESCALATION’. I FIGURED YOU NEEDED A POWER UPGRADE AFTER THE LAST FIGHT. NOW HURRY! THE OTHER SCOUTS ARE ALREADY THERE WITHOUT YOU.”

With those parting words the transmission cut out with a staticky pop. 

“It looks like it’s time for you to become Sailor moon,” Tuxedo held the wand out to him. Charles meant to grab the wand and thank him for catching it. Instead, he found himself taking a step back from Tuxedo Mask and the Moon Stick, “Sailor Moon—“

“T-they went without me.” Charles stood dazed at the knowledge. 

“What are you saying Sailor Moon? You need to go,” Tuxedo took a step forward but Charles took another back.

Didn’t Tuxedo understand? They went without him. They went without him into a dangerous battle because they didn’t need him. The doubt from his first battle was back in full force. He was too weak to be a sailor guardian, unlike the other sailors. Every battle Charles had ever been in he’d been saved by one of the sailor scouts or Tuxedo mask. He was the weak link in the group, that’s why Hank and Angel went to the dress shop without him, why he was benched the last week and why they were handling him with kiddy gloves. Charles wasn’t leading this team. He was bringing it down.

“Hey,” Charles blinked up at Tuxedo. When had he gotten so close, “I don’t know what’s going on with you and your friends, but they need you now. This isn’t the time to doubt yourself.”

“But—“

“No buts. If anything happens to your team, you’ll never forgive yourself,” Charles looked away in shame but he didn’t make a move to leave. Tuxedo sighed, “Look, each one of those scouts care for you. Before you, each one of your scouts had something in their life that left them isolated and alone. You gave them friendship when no one else would. You have a way of touching people’s hearts. That’s why you’re Sailor Moon and their leader. I promise they aren’t abandoning you because they hate you, it’s because they love you and don’t want to see you hurt. I-I wish more than anything that I could do the same. Pull you away from all this and keep you safe, but I know that they need you, like right now.”

Tuxedo Mask was praying that his speech worked, that Charles really heard him. Then he felt the soft touch of lips press against the corner of his mouth. Tuxedo opened his eyes and stared down at Charles’ upturned face. He couldn’t help but notice how bright his smile looked under the light of the setting sun, “Thank You.”

Charles took his moon stick and took several steps away from Tuxedo. They locked eyes and shared a moment before Charles thrust his brooch in the air.

“Moon Prism Power, Make-up!”

\---

Blink leaned back in her computer chair as she surveyed another one of her portals. She sighed heavily. 

“I think I’ve hit every corner of New York by now. If the silver crystal was here someone would have found it by now. Oh well, I can still use the citizens to absorb a good amount of life energy,” Blink opened a portal to the roof of the Channel 4 building where the station’s satellite was covered in a dark energy. 

Blink touched the base and channeled more of her dark energy into the satellite, ”To everyone who hears my voice, give your life energy to the Negaverse.” She waited a moment for the satellite to send her command, but there was nothing. She poured more energy into the satellite, but she still didn’t feel anything. Blink opened a portal to see if her command somehow went through, but the humans were still searching for the crystal. What was going on?

“You were clever to use radio waves to your advantage, but it’s no use now. We’ve completely disabled the satellite.”

Blink turned to greet her intruders. If her notes served her correctly they were Sailor Mercury, Mars and Jupiter, “I should have known it was you, but I was hoping you guys were under my spell somewhere. No matter, I guess it’s finally my turn to see what the sailor guardians are all about. Although I’m little upset that that your leader isn’t here to greet me, but maybe if I make you scream she’ll bless me with her presence.” 

The three guardians took their fighting stances, “You won’t get the chance. Guardians Attack!”

“Supreme Thunder” Lightning began emitting from Sailor Jupiter as she advanced toward Blink. A short-range attack would be a disadvantage for most, but Ororo’s years of boxing meant that hand-to-hand combat was her specialty. Something that Blink took notice of, as she carefully avoided Jupiter’s right hook. She remembers the nasty burn Irene has been sporting lately.

“Cleansing fire!” Blink allowed her self a second to look to her side where Sailor Mars was now shooting a stream of fire right at her. Blink smiled evilly, this was about to get interesting. 

\---

“Cleansing Fire!” Blink took her eyes off Jupiter for one second, but it was just long enough for her to get an opening. Jupiter cocked her fist back and delivered a brutal dose of lightning and force. Except, it never connected to Blink’s jaw, but a small portal that hadn’t been there a moment ago. 

Then she heard Mercury cry out in agony. She turned around to see that the portal that her fist had gone through ended in front of Mercury. Frantically, Jupiter ripped her fist from the portal. She stood frozen at the realization that she’d struck her own teammate. 

“tsk, tsk you know water and lightning don’t mix, but I’m sure lightning is in the same family as fire!” Blink created another portal just as Mars’ fire reached her and redirected it at a stunned Jupiter. 

“NO! JUPITER LOOK OUT!” But it was too late; red, hot flames engulfed the beauty in a cocoon of fire. Her screams echoing off of Sailor Mars’ eardrums. 

“Geeze and I thought I was a monster,” Blink emerged from a portal to Angel’s back and hit the Guardian hard in the neck with a large amount of dark energy. Enough to send the guardian to the ground paralyzed. 

Blink laughed as she levitated into the air and enjoyed her work. ¾ of the Sailor Guardians laying pitifully at her feet and all of New York bent to her will. 

“It’s time you guardians meet your maker. I do not believe you have much time left.”

Blink raised her hands to the sky. Clouds began to turn and lighting cracked in the sky as an enormous portal began to open. From its opening, a tall man in regal wear flowed down, his features small and thin like a goblin and thick brown hair flowed just above his ears.

Hank tried to struggle to his feet before he fell back to the ground. This man’s presence alone was suffocating. His power and killing intent was palatable even for him. He knew that if Angel was conscious she probably wouldn’t be for long. 

“All hail King Shaw, ruler of the dark kingdom!”

Hank craned his head just enough to see that Angel and Ororo both seemed to be out for the count and he couldn’t fight either. If they didn’t do something soon everyone in the City would be doomed to Shaw’s rule. 

“Where are you Sailor Moon?”

Suddenly he could see a white light appear out the corner of his eye. He craned his neck just in time to see shiny red boots land on the railing of the roof. “You have gone far enough! To use the people of New York as your pawns to find the Legendary silver crystal is indefensible. I am Sailor Moon and today I will defeat you!”

Shaw turned to examine the smallest of all the sailor Scouts, “Sailor Moon. I was hoping to see you again. How about you let me see that tiara trick you are so fond of in person.”

“Actually I was thinking of showing off my newest trick,” Sailor Moon directed his wand at Shaw as the crescent topper began to glow, “Moon Healing Escalation!”

Blink watched in horror as a golden beam ruptured from the wand towards her king. The beam was cutting through Shaw’s dark energy like it was nothing. She realized that even her king couldn’t take a blow like that. Blink opened a portal and dove through.

“My King!” 

Shaw watched as the holy beam sliced through skin and burned through flesh, the gaping whole in Blink a testament of its power. He clenched his fists in frustration; it isn’t their time yet. He grabbed Blink and jumped back into the closing portal.

“This won’t be the last of us Sailor Moon this is simply the beginning!”

The scene became quiet and serene following the closing of the portal. The quiet made Hank’s eyes droop but a shuffling sound kept him awake. Hank turned his head towards Charles just as he put his wand back in the air, “Moon Healing Escalation!” 

But this wasn’t the harsh beam that he’d seen a second ago, but little orbs of lights that floated down like snow. Gently the orbs covered his body and he felt his strength return to him. He finally had enough strength to stand up and out of the corner of his eye he saw Angel and Ororo awaking too. Hank watched Charles as he stood on the iron railing. He looked just like an angel as he stood among the orbs of yellow, the largest being the moon itself.

Then Charles jumped from the roof.

“Charles, What are you doing! We’re like 10 stories up!” 

Hank ran for his friend with the little energy he’d just gained and he could hear the other two scouts right behind him. When they reached the rail they saw that Charles hadn’t fallen to the ground, he was floating in the air. 

Slowly, he flew down the street as his golden orbs rained down on the city, fixing any broken buildings and cleansing the citizens of their mind control. 

The sailor scouts watched the whole scene in amazement. Charles had single-handedly defeated Blink and sent Shaw running. Now he’s healing the entire city.

“Charles had every right to be mad at us. We definitely underestimated his strength.” 

\---

Red boots finally floated down to the ground. Everything was back to normal. It was almost like the dark kingdom never came. He felt his body glow brightly before growing even heavier into exhaustion as he de-transformed. He took a few steps but it was too much. And for the second time today, he felt his world tilt before falling into a pair of strong arms. 

“You did it Sailor Moon.” 

\----

“Looks like they handled the threat.”

Yellow eyes looked mischievously at his master. She hummed her response as she reclined elegantly on a white wicker chair, the summer air blowing her hair around her face in soft wisps of blond. 

“I knew they could do it…but it was close.”

Red paws jumped down from the iron railing into the lap of his master. She scrunched her nose in disgust as he landed on her white pajama set, still, French tipped nails scratched lovingly behind his ear.

“Too close. It might be time to let your presence known.”

Icy blue eyes looked thoughtfully across the city. Everything seemed the same before her departure 2 years ago, but she couldn’t deny the uneasiness she felt as she watched the fight. She didn’t have much time to act. 

“Maybe you’re right, but not before my shoot on Tuesday. I am not showing up on set covered in bruises.”

\---

Charles ran through the door before unceremoniously throwing himself on the bed.

“Is it everything you imagined?”

He took his time to roll amongst the pillows a while longer before turning his attention to Magnus. His prince standing tall and handsome against the doorframe, his steely eyes filled with amusement, “It truly is extraordinary! Is all this really made of goose feathers?”

Magnus chuckled as he sat his sword in its stand before removing the rest of his armor, ”Not all of it, but most of the stuffing is and before you ask, I have no idea why we chose geese over other birds.”

“Its just seems like pigeons are more readily available in this part of the country…maybe even seagulls…”

“I’ll see if my mother has any books on the subject,” he felt pacified by the answer. So far the queen had books on nearly every subject. She’s likely a fascinating woman herself. He turned to tell Magnus just that when he felt the side of the bed dip. To his right, Magnus sat in a simple blouse and trousers, ones that he’s learned are his undergarments. 

He flipped from his belly to his back to fully take in his prince. This is always his favorite version of Magnus. When he’s disarmed and vulnerable. Open and expressive in a way he knows few have seen. When they were like this it feels like they are two ordinary people, just two teens madly in love. His eyes finally traveled up to Magnus’ face where his eyebrow is arched in question.

“Have you already grown bored on your examination on goose feather beds.”

“I would like to open one of your pillows and examine the contents, but I feel like you wouldn’t approve. So I might be forced to find alternative ways of…testing the properties of goose feathers. Any ideas?”

“mmmhh,” He giggled as Magnus pretended to ponder the question. However, his giggles quickly quieted when Magnus laid dark, lusty eyes on him. The stare left him frozen on his back as Magnus crawled his way across the bed. He watched in bated breath as his prince moved closer and closer until he was hovering between bent knees. Calloused fingers brushed lightly over his knee before plunging beneath the white fabric of his nightgown, “I may have an idea or 2.”

Charles woke with a gasp. His body felt hot and flushed under the thick duvet. He threw the duvet away from his over heated body with a dramatic flourish. The motion causing an object to fall from on top of the covers into his lap. A closer look revealed it as a white plastic mask, that Charles doesn’t remember owning. In fact, Charles doesn’t remember having Maroon bed covers either. And the pillow he’d just been laying on, while comfy, didn’t smell like his preferred shampoo. He sat up in the unfamiliar bed to an unfamiliar room. 

Shit.

With a surprisingly cool head, Charles took in the room. The first thing that stood out to him was the chair positioned next to the bed, like someone had been waiting at his bedside. The chair had a black suit jacket draped carefully over the back along with a pair of white gloves placed on the armrest. He kept that in his mind as he searched the room for more clues. 

Charles noted that the room was a decent size for a New York apartment. Even with the queen-sized bed, there was enough room to move around. There was also a widow that led out to a fire escape. Charles stood up from the bed and walked to the window. He didn’t recognize any of the surrounding scenery.

“Ughhh. Where am I and why do I feel oddly safe in this unfamiliar room?”

“You’re awake.”

Charles spun around at the voice and oh boy. Nothing, and I mean nothing could have prepared Charles for that voice to belong to Erik, his Erik. Erik dressed in a suit shirt, black slacks, and those thick-rimmed glasses. Erik leaning sexily against the doorframe like a certain prince in his dreams. And now Charles couldn’t fight the blush that came with that parallel. 

Erik made his way to Charles, gently grabbing his chin as he tilted his head in every direction. 

“How do you feel?”

Charles felt his cheeks redden even more. How was this his life? “Um, fine. I’m a little tired, like I have a hangover. Speaking of hangovers, this situation doesn’t involve me being intoxicated on any level does it…or high?”

“No…Is that a usual thing?” Erik sounded concerned as he responded and Charles realized that when that’s your first guess when waking up in strange places, then it definitely sounds like a usual thing. But it wasn’t for him…or at least it hasn’t been since he’s become a sailor scout. Charles tried to laugh it off but Erik remained serious as he studied Charles’ expression. After a moment, he released his hold, “You don’t remember last night?”

“Well I wouldn’t have embarrassed myself just now, if I did.”

“Fair,” Erik took a seat on the bed as he gathered his thoughts, “You used your purification powers to save the brain washed citizens from the Negaverse. Everyone’s safe now, but using that technique completely drained you and you passed out. I tried waking you but you wouldn’t budge. So I brought you here, to my place.”

Charles blushed as he looked at the place he’d just woken from. This was Erik’s room and that was Erik’s bed. He couldn’t believe he’d slept in Erik’s bed. And he really couldn’t believe he’d almost had a wet dream in Erik’s bed. Charles covered his face in embarrassment. At least the shock of waking in an unfamiliar environment remedied any embarrassing ‘side-effects’ of his dream. 

Charles was in the middle of deciding if he had the best or worst luck when another thought hit him. Erik shouldn’t know what the Negaverse is or his purification powers—

Suddenly all the pieces started to fall into place. Erik’s formal wear, the suit jacket and gloves on the chair. The innocent mask he found earlier, now felt heavy in his hands. Charles looked up to meet intense, silver eyes.

“Go ahead, Sailor Moon.”

Charles felt the air leave his lungs at that familiar voice and the feelings it brought. How had he not noticed before now? Charles slowly walked into Erik’s personal space and held the mask up to his face. He felt breathless all over again.

“H-how? W-why—“, His questions stopped when strong hands grabbed his wrists to steady his hands. Charles hadn’t even noticed his hands were shaking.

Erik Lehnsherr was Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask was Erik Lehnsherr. And Charles felt light headed as his memories of the two began to bleed together as they became the same person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even explain how sorry I am for the long wait. This was a hard chapter to put out so I hope you like it! I'm just not satisfied with it on so many levels but I've been working on it for over 6 months lol. I had 0 ideas on writing Blink or the fight scene, but it is what it is.
> 
> Also just as a side note to anyone who has never gone to a charter school. The one I went to had 8 classes that were 50 minutes long, so 4th block is like missing most the morning, but not lunch or study hall (Did that make sense lol?). My school was also year round. So you got out early june and went back at the end of july. 
> 
> Next up is Chapter 8: Act 8: Erik or at least I plan on it lol. Get ready for some domestic cherik fluff and other cute moments!!! Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that's the end of the first chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad. Like I said, this my first fanfic ever and I don't have a beta. I've been crafting this story for a while and really wanted to write it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm really iffy about adding in the things with his parents, but I really needed to set the stage for Charles's home life and how it differs from the original sailor moon. Chapter two should be better, hopefully, with tuxedo mask.


End file.
